Los mejores años de nuestra vida
by Laura Black
Summary: He vuelto a subir el Fic! Sobre los encantadores Merodeadores, Lily y sus amigas, y donde stan ellos, no pueden faltar los Slytherin! Bromas y romance estan asegurados. Perdon x la tardanza!
1. Capitulo 1

Hola!!! Bueno, como empezar... este es el primer fic que hice. Ya lo tenia publicado aquí, pero he decidido volver a subirlo, ya que la otra vez que  
lo subi, hubieron algunos errores.  
  
Habran algunos cambios: la primera vez que lo subi, el fic tenia 53 capitulos, por lo que he decidido juntar algunos y hacer menos capitulos,  
pero eso no variara para nada la historia.  
  
Aquí mismo, tengo publicada la continuación de este fic, que se llama: Harry Potter y la lucha por la Luz y la Oscuridad. Simplemente, espero que  
lo lean y sobretodo, que les guste.  
  
Besos  
  
Laura Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Lily Evans era una chica de 12 años (casi 13) que acababa de terminar su segundo año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Hacia tan  
solo 2 años que se había enterado de que era una bruja y que la habían  
admitido en uno de los mejores colegios de magia que existía.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Una mañana de verano, estaba una niña de 11 años acostada en su cama. Unos mechones de su largo cabello color fuego, tapaban sus hermoso ojos verde esmeralda. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, por lo que se ve, estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito. De pronto, un grito que provenía de la cocina la despertó. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, llego a la cocina y vio a su madre llorando de alegría y con una carta en la mano.  
  
-Que... que ha pa... sa... do? - pregunto Lily bostezando, pues aun estaba medio dormida.  
  
-Tenemos una grandísima noticia que darte hija. - y le entrego la carta que estaba leyendo. Mientras Lily iba leyendo, los ojos los tenia cada vez mas abiertos, no se podía creer lo que estaba leyendo: ¡¡La habían admitido en una escuela de Magia!!. No sabia que hacer, no podía ser que ella fuera una - ¿bruja? - pregunto Lily, sin salir de su asombro - Pero mama, no puede ser que yo sea una... - no pudo terminar porque se madre la brazo tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.  
  
-Claro que es posible hija - esta vez era su padre - Felicidades!! Mañana iremos a comprarte el material para tu escuela.  
  
Todos estaban contentísimos, bueno, casi todos. A su hermana Petunia no le había hecho mucha gracia que su hermana fuera una bruja. Le miraba con desprecio, como si fuera un "monstruo" No podía creer como sus padres podrían estar tan contentos por ello.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano, se dio una ducha y se arreglo. Bajo las escaleras cantando, estaba muy feliz. Sus padres la estaban esperando en la cocina para desayunar, se sirvió unas tostadas y se fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas.  
  
Se compro la varita en el señor Ollivanders, su túnica, el caldero, los libros. Todo eso era nuevo para ella, estaba mirando a todos los sitios, viendo todas las tiendas, pero una le gusto mas que todas, era la tienda de Quidditch. Se quedo mirando todos esos artículos, las escobas y pensó - nunca creí que las escobas sirvieran para algo mas que para barrer.  
  
En el momento en el que dejo de ver las tiendas, se giro y se dio cuentas de que sus padres no estaban. Miro por todos los lados, pero no los encontró, empezaba a preocuparse cuando alguien le puso las manos en los ojos.  
  
-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti hija, es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños - le dijo la señora Evans, le quito las manos de los ojos y vio a una criatura preciosa.  
  
-Una lechuza? - estaba encantada, era una lechuza preciosa, era blanca como la nieve y tenia unos verdes preciosos - Mama, es preciosa, gracias!!  
  
-Te gusta? La escogimos porque creemos que es la ideal para ti. ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?  
  
-A ver? - después de pensar un momento dijo sonriendo - Ya esta, se llamara Orly.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Estaba acostada en su cama recordando lo que le había pasado en los dos años que llevaba en Hogwarts, había hecho grandísimas amigas como Carol y Arabella, pero también había conocido al chico más guapo que había visto nunca: James Potter. James era hijo de una de las familias de magos más importantes. Su pelo azabache revuelto, sus ojos azules como el mar, su sonrisa cautivadora, en fin, todo él, le hacían ser un chico muy especial para Lily. Recordó el momento en el que conoció a James, SU James...  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Era el 1 de septiembre y Lily estaba buscando un compartimento en el Expreso de Hogwarts, donde poder sentarse. Vio uno vacío, dejo sus cosas y se sentó. De pronto entraron dos chicas de su misma edad. Una era un poco más bajita que ella (y no es que Lily fuera muy alta, sino, al contrario, era un poco bajita y llenita) de pelo largo y de color claro, tenia los ojos marrones. La otra era mas alta, con el pelo largo y negro y con unos ojos claros. Carol y Arabella.  
  
-Hola, podemos entrar? Esque los demás están ocupados y no nos hace mucha gracia ir con los prefectos - pregunto Bella haciendo una mueca.  
  
-Claro que si, sentaos. Me llamo Lilian Evans, pero podéis llamarme Lily.  
  
-Yo soy Arabella Figg pero llámame Bella, y ella es Carol Rose.  
  
Una vez hechas las presentaciones empezaron a charlar. Estaban hablando muy animadamente cuando un chico con el pelo largo y negro y con unos ojos azules preciosos abrió las puertas.  
  
-Hola mis bellas doncellas, soy vuestro mas fiel servidor el caballero Sirius Black - dijo el joven con aires de conquistador, y con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, cosa que hizo que las chicas se ruborizaran y empezaran a reír - Les importa que mis amigos nos sentáramos aquí? Esque hemos llegado un poco tarde y están todos llenos.  
  
-Por supuesto!! - contestaron las tres al unísono.  
  
-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY CHICOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!! YA TENEMOS SITIO!! - después de dar ese grito, que creo que lo oyeron hasta en España (mi España), se acerco a unos chicos y les dijo picaramente - Poneos bien guapos que ahí dentro hay tres bellas damas - Sus amigos se arreglaron el cabello y entraron.  
  
-Hola!! - dijeron los chicos.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, será mejor que nos presentemos. - empezó a hablar Sirius - Yo como debéis saber, soy Sirius Black, aquel es Remus Lupin - dijo señalando a un chico de ojos miel y pelo claro - Y este otro de aquí es Peter Pettigrew - señalo a un chico bajito y rubio - Bueno, aun falta James, no creo que se tarde. Y vosotras?  
  
-Yo soy Arabella Figg, y ellas son Carol Rose y Lily Evans.  
  
Estaban hablando animadamente cuando un chico con el pelo azabache revuelto y unos ojos azules preciosos entro por la puerta. Las chicas se quedaron mirándolo embobadas, sobretodo Lily, pero fue Sirius el que rompió el hielo:  
  
-Por Dios James, creí que no vendrías, donde te habías metido?  
  
-Me dormí, y os he estado buscando por todos los sitios.  
  
-Bueno, lo importante es que estas aquí - mirando a las tres chicas le dijo - Te presento a Arabella Figg, Carol Rose y Lily Evans.  
  
-Encantado.  
  
Continuaron hablando hasta llegar a Hogwarts.  
  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Una calurosa mañana de verano, un chico de 13 años, con el pelo azabache alborotado y ojos azules, se levanto feliz. Al parecer estaba soñando algo muy bonito, porque se despertó con una gran sonrisa (no voy a decir que soñó)Se dio una ducha fría, se cambio y bajo a desayunar.  
  
-Buenos días James - su madre le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente a su hijo - Como has dormido, cariño?  
  
-Muy bien - se sentó en la mesa y empezó a desayunar - Donde esta papa? - se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba, era raro, porque siempre era el primero el levantarse a desayunar y el ultimo en abandonar la mesa.  
  
-Ha tenido que salir un momento, no se tardara.  
  
-Y donde esta? - le pregunto curioso  
  
-Ya lo veras - le dijo la señora Potter guiñándole un ojo a su "niño" como ella lo solía llamar.  
  
Termino de desayunar y se fue a darse un baño a la piscina. De pronto oyó unos gritos que venían de la cocina, salió corriendo del agua, ni siquiera se seco.  
  
-HOLA TIA CATHY!!!!!  
  
-Hola Sirius cielo, como estas? - abrazando a su supuesto sobrino, ya que lo consideraba como tal, el y James eran como hermanos - Vaya, como has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi, estas guapísimo.  
  
-Ya lo sabia tía, las chicas este año estarán loquitas por mí.  
  
-Que pasa? - James acababa de entrar, mojando todo el suelo - Sirius?  
  
-James hermano - se abrazaron - Cuanto tiempo, eh? - le quiño un ojo  
  
-Por supuesto, 3 semanas que salimos del colegio - los dos se empezaron a reír - Estas muy cambiado, no te afectan los años, eh? - empezaron a bromear - Y bueno, que haces aquí? Creía que estabas en España con tus padres.  
  
-Si, lo estaba y déjame decirte que las chicas españolas son... guapísimas. Bueno, a lo que iba, hemos tenido que volver porque mis padres tienen que resolver no sé que cosa. Así que me quedare aquí contigo TODO el verano, que te parece?  
  
-Creo que no han podido tomar una decisión mejor - en eso coincidían los dos - ven, tenemos que hablar de algo - le guiño un ojo - Mama, estamos arriba en mi habitación.  
  
  
  
Subieron a la habitación de James, y empezaron a hablar de las cosas que más les gustaba: hacer bromas a los Slytherin, sobretodo a Malfoy, sus guardaespaldas y al pelo grasoso de Snape. Estuvieron planeando que bromas les harían, ya que se tenían que vengar de lo que paso en año anterior.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Bien chicos, hoy vamos a transformar un objeto cualquiera en un animal - explico la profesora Mcgonagall - Muy, bien, lo haremos por parejas - todos los alumnos ya estaban buscando su pareja cuando la profesora les interrumpió - Chicos, las parejas las pondré yo, estoy cansada de ser siempre las mismas parejas - en esto todos se quedaron quietos, mirando a la profesora con miedo - A ver, Black-Snape - pero no puedo terminar porque Sirius empezó a gritar.  
  
-QUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????????? NO PIENSO PONERME CON EL PELO GRASOSO ESE, ANTES MUERTO - se le veía muy alterado, la verdad esque no soportaba a Snape, al igual que este.  
  
-Black, por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Snape un poco más calmado que Sirius (esque este chico tiene un temperamento, jaja)  
  
-Vaya, Snapy, por fin aceptas lo de tu pelo grasoso? Ya era hora!! - toda la clase empezó a reír, menos Snape que estaba rabioso y muy enfadado. Cogió su varita a puntando a Sirius, ya estaba harto de sus bromas, esta vez le haría pagar todo con la misma moneda. Le lanzo un hechizo y a Sirius le salieron orejas de burro.  
  
-Ahora si que te has pasado maldito imbecil - si Sirius estaba enfadado porque tenia que hacer el trabajo con Snape, ahora con esas orejas, esta, mas que cabreado. Levanto varita y de repente el pelo de Snape se convirtió en una fregona.  
  
Los dos se miraban con odio, si las miradas mataran, los dos estarían muertos y enterrados a muchos metros bajo tierra. James y Remus, se lanzaron a ayudar a Sirius, mientras que Malfoy y los guardaespaldas a Snape. La profesora no podía con ellos, estaba histérica, esos chicos la iban a volver loca - YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - todos se callaron - QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? - se le veía muy enfadada - 50 PUNTOS MENOS A CADA CASA, Y AHORA A LA ENFERMERIA, Y YA HABLAREMOS MAS TARDE DE SU CASTIGO - les lanzo una mirada que daba miedo, los alumnos se quedaron quietos - QUE NO ME HAN OIDO? FUERA!!!!!!!!!.  
  
El castigo que les cayo, fue muy duro, ya que tuvieron que limpiar la biblioteca, incluidos los libros y ordenarlos por orden alfabético.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
El rato se les paso rápido hablando de las travesuras que harían ese curso. Por fin, la madre de James les llamo para cenar. Cenaron en silencio, (pues la familia Potter, era muy respetuosa en cuanto a eso), roto alguna vez por las bromas de Sirius.  
  
-Bueno niños, y que harán mañana? - les pregunto la señor Potter.  
  
-No sé mami, lo más seguro que planear las bromas a los Slytherin - su madre alzo la ceja y lo miro en un tono de desaprobación - Era una broma mama.  
  
-Si queréis podéis decirles a vuestros amigos que vengan aquí a pasar el resto de vacaciones.  
  
-ENSERIO??? - gritaron los dos súper alegres.  
  
-Claro.  
  
-A ver, se lo diremos a Remus, Peter, Carol, Bella...  
  
-Y a Lily - nombrando su nombre, James se puso colorado.  
  
-Ay tía Cathy, creo que nuestro pequeño Jamsie esta enamorado - dijo Sirius picaramente.  
  
-Cállate Sirius! - James estaba rojo de la vergüenza - No estoy enamorado de Lily.  
  
-Si tú lo dices - y empezó a reírse sin parar, hasta que James le dio un codazo - Auch! Eso duele!  
  
-Te aguantas. Además, a ti te gusta Bella.  
  
-QUUEEEEEEE??? Pero que dices? - Sirius intentaba disimular.  
  
-Lo que oyes, ahora no me lo niegues, crees que no se como le miras? - y empezaron a discutir, hasta que la señora Potter se metió a poner paz - Venga chicos, dejadlo estar. Será mejor que subáis arriba y les decís a vuestros amigos que pueden venir aquí a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones, ok?  
  
-Esta bien - dijeron al unísono.  
  
Subieron a la habitación de James a escribirles a todos. Sirius les escribió a Bella, Carol y Peter y James a Remus y Lily. James no sabia que decirle a Lily, así que empezó a escribir.  
  
Doblo la carta, y la ato a su lechuza, esperando la respuesta.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 1  
  
NO SEAN MALITOS CONMIGO Y DEJENME ALGUN REVIEW, PLEASE. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2  
  
Lily estaba tumbada en el jardín de su casa, cuando vio aparecer una  
lechuza. abrió la carta y empezó a leer:  
  
Querida Lily!  
  
¿Cómo van tus vacaciones? Las mías muy bien, ayer vino Sirius a mi casa y se queda hasta que terminen las vacaciones, esque sus padres se han tenido que ir a resolver unos asuntos. Ya estamos preparando las bromas que les  
haremos a los Slytherin.  
  
Sabes que? Mi madre nos ha dicho que podéis venir a mi casa a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones, que te parece? Podrás venir? Anda, porfa, ya  
veras nos lo pasaremos muy bien.  
  
Espero tu respuesta. Si quieres tus pares pueden hablar con los míos.  
  
Besos  
  
James.P  
  
Se puso muy contenta al leer la carta, y se fue corriendo a preguntárselo a su madre, le hacia mucha ilusión ir a casa de James, con todos sus amigos seguro que se lo pasarían muy bien.  
  
-MAMA!! MAMA!! - corrió directa a su madre  
  
-Que ocurre? - parecía un poco asustada por los gritos de su hija pequeña.  
  
-Toma, lee la cara, y porfa - puso su carita de lastima - dime que SI - la señora Evans empezó a leer, cuando termino dijo - bueno, por mi parte puedes ir - diciendo esto Lily estaba subiendo las escaleras para arreglar sus cosas, pero su madre dijo - pero tienes que preguntárselo a tu padre luego, ok?  
  
  
  
Subió a su habitación y se sentó impaciente a que llegara su padre, que había ido a llevar a Petunia a casa de su enorme ballena que tenia de novio (ya saben Vernon). Se quedo dormida imaginando lo divertido que seria ese verano, pero el ruido de la puerta de la calle la despertó. Sabia quien era, así que le levanto y bajo corriendo las escaleras.  
  
-PAPA!! PAPA!!  
  
-Hola cielo - le dio un beso en la frente  
  
-Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
-Si claro - y le dio una mirada a su esposa, al parecer esta ya le había contado lo de la carta - Bueno, tu dirás.  
  
-Esque esta mañana he recibido la carta de un amigo del colegio y me ha dicho que puedo ir a su casa a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones. Mis amigas también van.  
  
-No sé no sé - se hacia el duro, pero al ver la cara de Lily dijo - Por mi no hay problema - Lily abrazo a su padre emocionadísima - Gracias, papi gracias.  
  
-No hay de que cariño. Pero una cosa quiero saber. Cómo iras allí?  
  
-Bueno, James me ha dicho que le envié una carta dándole mi respuesta. Si queréis podéis hablar con sus padres.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Subió corriendo a su habitación a responderle a James. De repente escucho un grito de su madre y baja corriendo.  
  
-Que ha pasado? - pregunto. Su madre le señalo la chimenea y allí estaba la cabeza de la señora Potter.  
  
-Perdone señora Evans por haberle dado un susto - se disculpo  
  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Esque no me acostumbro a esto - no parecía muy convencida de ello, aun estaba asustada.  
  
-Creo que su hija ya habrá recibido la carta de mi hijo - y miro a Lily - No es así cielo?  
  
-Hem, si, esta mañana, mis papas me han dicho que si que puedo ir, pero no saben como.  
  
-Por eso no hay problema señores - miro a los padres de Lily - Quiero decirles que no se preocupen, Lily estará bien. Bueno, tengo que irme, mañana a las 12 de la mañana vendré a por ti, ok?  
  
-Sí claro, gracias señora Potter  
  
-Vamos cariño, llámame Cathy. Bueno, adiós.  
  
Y de repente la cabeza desapareció. Sus padres aun estaban anonadados por lo que vieron. Lily subió a su habitación a arreglarse las cosas. Como ya era tarde, se acostó, esperando que llegara la mañana siguiente.  
  
  
  
Se levanto a las 9:30 para arreglarse, esta vez no hizo falta que su madre la despertara. Se dio una ducha, se puso bien guapa con una falda cortita y una top a tirantes y se dejo el pelo suelto, aun mojado.  
  
Bajo a desayunar. A las doce llego la señora Potter por la chimenea.  
  
-Hola, buenos días señores - saludo amablemente Cathy Potter.  
  
-Buenos días, encantados de volverla a ver - le devolvió el saludo la señora Evans - Vamos Lily cielo.  
  
-Hola! Ya estoy - iba cargada con todas sus cosas - Como vamos a ir?  
  
-Por polvos Flu, cariño. A ver, trae tus cosas - y con un simple hechizo las reducio - Creo que así será mejor. Nos vamos?  
  
-Sí! - se despidió de sus padres hasta el verano siguiente.  
  
-Bien, coge un poco de polvos y di "al Valle Godric", pero tienes que decirlo alto y claro, ok?  
  
-E... Esto, si - cogió un grapado de polvos y dijo con voz alta y clara - "al Valle Godric".  
  
Todo le daba vueltas a gran velocidad. Se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se mareaba. Daba vueltas y más vueltas, de repente cayo al cuelo y escuchaba unas voces...  
  
-LILY!! - era James - Estas bien?  
  
-Eh? - estaba aun mareada - Sí claro! Es solo que no me gusta viajar de esta forma.  
  
-Jajaja, ya te acostumbraras. Ven, los demás ya están aquí - la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo al jardín, y efectivamente, allí ya estaban Sirius, Remus, Bella y Carol.  
  
-Lily!!! - Bella y Carol la abrazaron tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar - Como estas?  
  
-Muy bien chicas, y vosotras?  
  
-Estupendamente.  
  
-Hola Lily - la saludaron Remus y Sirius.  
  
-Hola!. Dónde esta Peter?  
  
-No ha podido venir, esta de vacaciones en casa de su abuela. El se lo pierde - le respondió Sirius.  
  
  
  
Empezaron a charlas sobre sus vacaciones y en lo bien que se lo iban a pasar estos últimos días antes de empezar el nuevo curso.  
  
Los días pasaron rápido y ya era hora de ir a la estación para coger el Expreso.  
  
-Chicos, prometedme que os portareis bien - Cathy miro a su hijo - Y tu James, no quiere volver a recibir otra carta del director contándome todas las travesuras que han hecho entendido?  
  
-Si mama, tranquila, este curso me portare bien - sus palabras no eran muy convincentes, porque su madre no estaba muy segura de que su hijo se portara bien, pero que se le iba a hacer, su hijo era asi. Subieron al tren y se sentaron en un vagón vacío. El viaje era largo, pero por fin llegaron a Hogwarts. Iban a empezar su tercer curso, un curso lleno de bromas y diversiones. Las primeras clases pasaron rapido y tranquilas, pero ya empezaba a notarse la tensión que genera un partido de Quidditch, el primero del año, pero si ese primer partido es un Griffindor vs Slytherin, la tensión aumenta. Estaban en juego muchas cosas, no era simplemente un partido de Quidditch, NO, era el partido.  
  
Los dias previos a ese partido, estuvieron "calentitos" (en el buen sentido de la palabra, jaja). Era tanta la rivalidad entre ambas casas, que un simple roce entre un Griffindor y un Slytherin, era el principio de una pelea.  
  
Dos dias antes, estaban Lily, Bella y Carol en el lago, pues esa hora la tenian libre. Estaban hablando, como no, de Quidditch, ya que Lily y Bella formaban parte del equipo, ambas de cazadoras:  
  
-Os juro que estoy nerviosa - contaba Bella - Estos partidos me ponen de los nervios.  
  
-Yo la verdad esque tambien lo estoy - dijo Lily - Yo confio plenamente en nuestro equipo. Según dijo Mcgonagall, somos el mejor equipo hasta ahora que ha tenido Griffindor, y si ella lo dice sera verdad no?  
  
-Baja de las nubes "sangre sucia" - dijo una voz, que inconfundiblemente era la de Malfoy - Nosotros somos infinitamente superiores a vosotros, pero no os culpo, ya que un equipo formado por chicas y "sangres sucias" es normal que seais tan malos - las miraba con aires de superioridad.  
  
-Mira Malfoy, cierra tu asquerosa boca - Lily lo miraba con la vista alta y firme - Ya veras como mañana no dices lo mismo cuando os ganemos  
  
-vaya, vaya, vaya, asi que la "sangre sucia"... - no pudo terminar porque Lily le solto tal cachetada que hizo que Lucius se tambaleara.  
  
-NUNCA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR SANGRE SUCIA, ENTENDIDO? DAS ASCO! - en ese momento Malfoy le dio una cachetada a Lily, ¿quién era ella para hablarle asi? No iba a permitir que ninguna chica lo hiciera, y menos una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella.  
  
Bella y Carol no pudieron hacer nada porque Crabbe y Goyle las habian cogido. El labio de la pelirroja estaba sangrando, le dolia mucho, pero no iba a darle el placer a Malfoy de quejarse ni de llorar delante de el. Ella tenia su orgullo.  
  
Un chico que pasaba por ahí y vio todo el espectáculo, y al ver que las chicas no podian defenderse, se fue a llamar a los Merodeadores. Corrio por todos los pasillos, no sabia donde podrían estar. Los busco en el Comedor, en la biblioteca y no estaban, "alomejor estan en la Sala Comun, pero, ¿dónde esta?". El chico era de Ravenclaw. Vio a una chica de Griffindor  
  
-Hey... p..perdona - al chico le faltaba el aire de tanto correr - Necesito ver a Potter, Black y los demas.  
  
-Para que? - respondio la chica.  
  
-Esque en el Lago hay una pelea entre Malfoy y....  
  
-He oido pelea? - Sirius que se disponia a salir oyo la palabra "pelea" esa que tanto le gustaba - Con quien se esta peleando Malfoy, eh?  
  
-No estoy seguro, pero creo que es con Evans, Figg y Rose  
  
-QUUUUEEEE? - entro a la Sala Comun a llamar a James - JAMES, RAPIDO, VAMONOS, HAY PELEA ENTRE MALFOY Y LAS CHICAS!  
  
Todos salieron corriendo, James iba en cabeza, no queria ni imadinarse lo que Malfoy le estaria haciendo a Lily, su Lily. Peter se fue, por orden de sus amigos, a llamar a Mcgonagall. Al llegar alli, vieron a una pelirroja tirada en el suelo, al parecer habia recibido algo mas que una cachetada, porque tenia varios golpes.  
  
-Lily! - James grito al reconocerla, luego miro a Malfoy con rabia y le dijo - Que le has hecho maldito cabron?  
  
-Yo? Nada - respondio este haciendose el inocente - Solo darle su merecido  
  
James se disponia a pegarle pero Mcgonagall se lo impidio.  
  
-Señor Potter, a golpes no va a solucionar nada - James la miro - Lleve a la señorita Evans a la enfermeria - luego miro a Malfoy - Usted sigame.  
  
James cogio a Lily con cuidado para no hacerle daño y la llevo a la enfermeria. Sirius, Remus, Bella y Carol le siguieron.  
  
-Maldito cabron! - Sirius estaba muy, pero que muy cabreado - Se va a enterar, mira que golpar a nuestra mejor cazadora que tenemos, sin ofender Bella.  
  
-Traquilo, no pasa nada - le dedico una sonrisa.  
  
Llegaron a la enfermeria y la dejaron en la cama, mientras Madame Pomfrey la curaba. Tuvieron que salir fuera y esperar a que esta terminara. Al poco rato, llego Mcgonagall junto con Dumbledore. Estuvieron un rato hablando con Lily y preguntándole que era lo que habia pasado. Bella y Carol lo afirmaron.  
  
Paso la noche en la enfermeria. Cuando salio, vio que estaban los Merodeadores y sus amigas esperándola. Ellos no iban a dejarla sola, no querian que nadie se acercara a ella, iban a protegerla.  
  
Llegaron al Comedor y todos se quedaron viendo a la chica. Paso por la mesa de Slytherin y le dedico una mirada de odio a Malfoy, que estaba contento, no se sabe porque. Se sento a desayunar.  
  
-Esque me parece muy fuerte que Malfoy se atreviera a pegarte - decia Bella, aun sin creerselo - No me lo puedo creer.  
  
-Chicos, porfavor dejad ese tema, no quiero hablar de eso - les dijo una desanimada Lily - Alguno de ustedes sabe porque Malfoy esta tan contento?  
  
-Veras Lily - dijo Remus - Esque al final se quedo sin castigo, solo le quitaron 50 puntos a Slytherin.  
  
-Que? - Lily tenia los ojos como platos - Como es posible se haga librado del castigo?  
  
-Al parecer, el cabeza de residencia de Slytherin ayudo a que se librara.  
  
-Mirad chicos - esta vez era Carol - Sera mejor que les ganeis, porque sino, me MUERO.  
  
Ese dia paso sin mas complicaciones. Por la noche estaban todos en la Sala Comun hablando sobre el partido...  
  
-Bueno chicos - miro a los miembros de su equipo - Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, tenemos que estar descansados para mañana - los demas asintieron, James miro a Lily y le dijo - Y tu eres la que mas tienes que descansar, aun estaras un poco debil, no?  
  
-Si, pero mañana estare como nueva, preparada para patearles el trasero a esos Slytherin - todos en la sala rieron ante ese comentario.  
  
Todos se fueron a dormir, esperando el partido.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos/as!! Como estais? Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero esque ahora he empezado a trabajar en una Cafeteria y no tengo casi tiempo. Va lo mismo para mis otros Fics: Harry Potter y la lucha por la luz y la oscuridad tengo casi listo el siguiente capitulo, pero el de El circulo de Fuego tardara bastante, pues aun no he empezado el proximo  
capitulo.  
  
Ahora, la respuesta a los reviews:  
  
Lily posesa: Hola wapa!! Como estas? Espero que bien, yo mira, cansada,  
jaja. Si que soy de España, concretamente de un pequeño pueblo de la provincia de Valencia. El Fic ya lo tengo terminado, y espero que te siga  
gustando. Besos  
Lettice_Evans_Potter: Holaaaaa!!! Claro que me acuerdo de ti!!! Es una  
lastima que hayan cerrado la seccion de Fan Fictions en Fansdeharrypotter.com. En un principio dije que iba a hacer el Fic hasta el nacimiento de Harry, pero lo alargue hasta la muerte de James y Lily. El Fic ya tiene una continuación publicada, creo qye ya llevo los 20 capitulos  
publicados. Se llama Harry Potter y la lucha por la luz y la oscuridad. Espero que lo leas y sobretodo que te guste. Según mi punto de vista, es  
interesamte(que tiene que decir la autora?jaja). Bueno preciosa, hasta  
otra. Besos  
  
Capitulo 3: Griffindor vs Slytherin Esa mañana, todos se levantaron mas pronto de lo normal debido a los nervios del partido, incluso los Merodeadores, que siempre se levantaban los últimos. Se dieron una ducha bien fría para despejarse y bajaron a desayunar. El Comedor estaba lleno, y era raro, porque a esas horas siempre estaba medio vacío. Cuando entraron, todos excepto los Slytherin, les aplaudieron. Se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron Sirius y Remus uno a cada lado de Lily, y James al lado de Bella y enfrente de Lily, y al lado de este Peter.  
  
-Buenos días princesas - saludo Sirius sonriendo a las chicas que se veían bastante serias y tensas - Que os ocurre? No pareceis muy animadas.  
  
-No es eso Black - dijo Bella - Esque estamos un poco nerviosas - y señalo con la cabeza a Lily que no comía, con el tenedor jugaba con su comida, y miraba fijamente al plato, estaba como ausente. No tenia miedo de Malfoy, pero si que estaba un poco preocupada por lo que podía pasarle en el campo, Lucius era capaz de todo. James que se imagino lo que pensaba le dijo:  
  
-Vamos Lily - le sonrió James - No te va a pasar nada - miro a sus amigos y al resto del equipo y dijo - A que no chicos? - estos sonrieron asintiendo.  
  
A las 8:30, James le indico a todos los miembros de su equipo que lo siguieran a los vestidores. Todos lo siguieron tensos, pero no sin antes darle unas miraditas de odio a los Slytherin.  
  
Bajaron a los vestuarios y se pusieron el equipaje rojo y amarillo, y salieron fuera a calentar. A las 9:30 entraron a los vestuarios para repasar las técnicas, mientras que fuera, las gradas iban llenándose de alumnos animados y deseosos de que empezara el partido. Ya era casi la hora y James les dijo:  
  
-Chicos - y los miro uno por uno - Sabéis que somos mejores que las asquerosas serpientes esas - todos rieron ante ese comentario - Tenemos que ganarles sea como sea, si es preciso les tiréis de la escoba, les golpeéis con una bludger, lo que sea - Bella le dio una mirada asesina como diciéndole que no esta bien jugar así - Bella, no me mires así - pero James continuo - No voy a deciros nada mas, solo que os divirtáis y A JUGAR!  
  
La hora ya había llegado, de pronto Alan Lee, el comentarista del partido empezaba a hablar...  
  
-Buenos días a todos - comentaba - Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Griffindor versus Slytherin - todos aplaudieron - Ahora les presento al mejor equipo que Hogwarts tiene actualmente: Griffindor!!  
  
-Lee, limitase a ser neutral - le decía como no, la profesora Mcgonagall - Pero si es verdad profesora - le decía Lee.  
  
-Por parte de Griffindor, les presento como guardián a Richard Burton, golpeadores Daniel Cohen y Sirius Black, como cazadoras, las chicas mas guapas de todo Hogwarts: Arabella Figg, Lily Evans y Nancy Borges, y como buscador, capitán y la gran estrella de este equipo: James Potter - las gradas de Griffindor enloquecían animando a su equipo, mientras que Slytherin los abucheaban. El equipo dio una vuelta de honor al campo.  
  
-Y ahora por parte de Slytherin: Hans Brever, Jeff Podson, Jacob Guitey, Vicent Crabbe, Georgy Goyle y como capitan Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Madame Hooch les pidió a los capitanes de ambos equipos que dieran la mano, Potter y Malfoy se miraron odio y solo se rozaron las manos.  
  
-Quiero juego limpio chicos - miraba a los dos - cuando cuente tres. uno... dos...TRES! - El partido había empezado.  
  
La quaffle (creo que s escribe asi, no se) la tenia Griffindor, exactamente Lily. Volaba muy rápido y al ser pequeña, era muy ligera, se pudo deshacer de una bludger, se encaraba a la portería y...  
  
-10-0 PARA Griffindor! - Lily levanto la mano celebrándolo, mientras en las gradas todos enloquecían. - La pelota la tiene Dadson para Slytherin, muy bien Burton, así se hace - el guardián la había parado - sigue el juego, la pelota la tiene Figg, se dirige a la portería, eh! Eso es falta - una bludger tirada por Crabbe casi le da en la cabeza a Bella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.  
  
En otra parte del campo, James estaba buscando la tan preciada Snitch dorada, seguido muy de cerca por el buscador contrario, Max Maven, un alumno de sexto, bastante desagradable. La snitch no aparecia, mientras en el resto del campo el juego estaba cada vez mas sucio. El resultado era de 30-30.  
  
-La pelota la tiene Guitey, muy bien Lily así se hace - Lily le quito la pelota debido a un despiste del jugador contrario - venga Lily tu puedes. Oh no! Cuidado Lily, van dos hacia a ti - dos jugadores de Slytherin se dirigían hacia a ella, pero ella fue mas lista y al ver que los dos iban hacia ella, se quedo parada con la pelota en la mano, cuando los dos ya estaban cerca, Lily repentinamente subió arriba y asi que a los dos no les dio tiempo a reaccionar y chocaron - Que jugada!! Así se hace Evans. Venga marca, marca. BIEEEEEEEEN!! 40-30 para Griffindor, chupate esa Goyle.  
  
-Lee, sea imparcial, le voy a quitar el micro - le reñía Mcganagall.  
  
-Tranquila profesora tranquila. El juego continua, el juego se esta ensuciando mas, y la snicth no aparece - Madame Hooch acababa de pitar penalti para los dos equipos - Eh! Eso es injusto! Bueno, penalti a favor de Slytherin, ahí va Malfoy... Bien Burton, que parada!! - el portero la había parado - bueno, ahora va Evans a tirar el penalti... eh! Eso es trampa - Malfoy le había tirado una bludger a Lily haciendo que casi se cayera de la escoba y Madame Hooch pito dos penaltis a favor de Griffindos, el de antes y este - bueno, parece que Evans se ha recuperado, va el Primero... Bieeeeeeeen! 50-30 para Griffindor, y va el segundo... 60-30 para Griffindor.  
  
En otra parte del campo James miraba como el juego cada vez estaba mas sucio, tenia que coger la snitch lo mas pronto posible o eso terminaria en una guerra. En un momento vio una pelotita dorada y se lanzo en picado a por ella. El buscador contrario le pisaba los talones. Iban codo a codo, empujándose.  
  
Los demas jugadores dejaron el juego y se pusieron solo a mirar cual de los dos cogería la snitch.  
  
James estaba cerca, un poco mas y la cogería, estaba cerca, muy cerca... James iba muy rapido, la tenia cerca, alargo el brazo con la mano abierta y... se cayo al suelo. Todos se quedaros quietos, no sabian si la habia cogido. Potter abrio la mano y alli se encontraba la snitch. Todo el mundo estallo y se pusieron a aplaudir.  
  
Pero en otra parte del campo, alguien se aprovecho del despite del contrario y le lanzo una bludger que le dio en la espalda haciendo que cayera desde una altura de casi 15 metros.  
  
-Estupendo!! POTTER HA COGIDO LA SNICTH!! Griffindor GANA!! - Lee estaba eufórico - HA SIDO INCREÍBLE!! GRAN PARTIDAZO DE TODOS, PERO ESPECIALMENTE DE POTTER Y EVANS! Pero donde esta Evans? - de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando abajo - ESTUPIDO Malfoy!!  
  
Malfoy habia sido el que habia tirado la bludger haciendo que un contrario cayera al suelo, y la "victima" que cayo, no fue otra que Lily Evans. Estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente después de la caida. Aunque Dumbledore hizo un hechizo para que cayerna lentamente, el golpe habia sido muy duro.  
  
Todos los miembros del equipo se dieron cuenta y se fue corriendo con Lily. James miro a Malfoy y le dijo - Esta me la vas a pagar - Madame Pomfrey hizo aparecer una litera y la llevaron a la enfermeria. Todo el equipo junto con Carol y Remus, y algunos  
  
profesores, fueron a la enfermeria para ver como estaba la pelirroja.  
  
Al rato se desperto, no sabia que habia pasado en el partido, le dolia todo el cuerpo. Oyo unas voces a lo lejos, abrio lentamente los ojos...  
  
-Mirad, parecer que ya despierta - era Sirius.  
  
-Que susto nos diste! - Carol y Bella la abrazaron.  
  
-Tranquilas, la vais a ahogar - dijo sonriendo Sirius.  
  
-Q...que ha pa...sa...do? - pregunto Lily un poco aturdida.  
  
-Te caiste de la escoba - dijo Remus pero luego rectifico - Mejor dicho, te tiraron.  
  
-Que? Pero quien?  
  
-Malfoy - dijo James - Te tiro una bludger por detrás.  
  
-Bueno chicos, sera mejor que la dejen descansar - les ordeno Poppy.  
  
-Cuanto le daran el alta? - pregunto Bella  
  
-Mañana por la mañana estara bien, por suerte la caida la pudimos amortiguar.  
  
Diciendo esto, los chicos se despidieron de Lily y salieron.  
  
Al rato llegaron Bella y Carol, ya que no tenian nada que hacer, ese dia no tenian clase. A Lily en ese tiempo le vino muy bien para pensar en Malfoy (no piensen mal, eh). No podia creer de lo que habia sido capaz de hacerle. Asi que penso en una pequeña "venganza".  
  
-Chicas - les dijo a sus amigas - Necesito que me hagan un favor.  
  
-Claro, dinos.  
  
-Estoy pensando en algo para vengarme de Malfoy - sus amigas la miraban con entusiasmo.  
  
-Y que es lo que piensas hacer? - pregunto Carol.  
  
-Nada malo, solo hacerle pasar un mal trago a el y a sus incondicionales amigos, si esque a esos dos orangutanes y al grasoso ese se les puede llamar "amigos".  
  
Lily les conto lo que habia pensdo, y las demas estaban impresionadas ante la imaginación de su amiga...  
  
-Vaya Lil, no sabia que tuvieras tanta imaginación - le dijo Bella.  
  
-A este paso les haras sombra a los Merodeadores  
  
-Que va! Solo espero que salga bien - dijo Lily imaginando como quedaría su venganza - Si sale bien, me quedare satisfecha.  
  
Y empezaron a planearlo todo. El día siguiente seria muy especial.  
  
+++  
  
El comedor estaba lleno. Los de Griffindor estaban rebosantes de alegria, habian ganado el primer partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin, teniendo como gran figura a James Potter y Lily Evans, que habian hecho uno de los mejores partido que Hogwarts habia visto nunca.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, ya estaban sentados, pero las chicas aun no habian llegado. De pronto entraron las tres chicas, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Hola chicos! - Saludo Carol - Que hambre tengo!!  
  
-Que ha pasado? - pregunto curioso Sirius - Estais muy contentas.  
  
-No ha pasado nada, aunque... - se hacia la interesante Lily - Aunque pasara - y de pronto las chicas empezaron a reir, mientras los chicos las miraban extrañados.  
  
-Algo les ha pasado, te lo digo yo - le susurro James a Sirius - Y lo voy a averiguar.  
  
-Chicas - las llamo James - Nos podeis contar que os ha pasao para que esteis asi de contentas?  
  
-Mira James - empezo Bella - Te acuerdas lo que paso el otro dia con Malfoy y Lily, no?  
  
-Hem si, claro, como olvidarlo. Pero que tiene que... - pero Carol lo interrumpio y continuo - Dejanos terminar  
  
-Pero no solo eso, sino tambien por lo que paso en el partido, asi que...  
  
-Que he decidido vengarme. - termino Lily con una sonrisa picara mirando a sus amigas.  
  
-Vengarte?? - dijeron los tres chicos a la vez - No pensaras matarle, no? - dijo Sirius - porque si es asi, yo te ayudo.  
  
-No seas exagerado, solo espera un momento y veras - Lily miro a Bella y le dijo - tienes eso?  
  
-Si, la tiene un chico de Ravenclaw - señalo a un chico que estaba en la mesa - cuando quieras Lil.  
  
-Chicas, me dais miedo - dijo Remus.  
  
-Tranquilo querido Remus, lo que va a pasar ahora, quedara para la Historia de Hogwarts.  
  
De pronto Lily, Carol y Bella murmuraron unas palabras y una musica empazo a sonar. Todos los alumnos dejaron de comer y dirigieron su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Lo que vieron, lo recordaran el resto de sus vidas.  
  
Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe y Goyle estaban encima de la mesa de Slytherin. Esto no seria nada raro si no fuera por como iban vestidos. Llevaban una mini-falda negra, medias rosa con corazoncitos rojos, botas negras hasta los tobillos, un top rojo y el pelo recogido en dos coletas sujetado con lazos rosa. Crabbe y Goyle llevaban peluca. Ademas, iban maquillados extravagantemente, con sombras en los ojos muy oscuras, los labios pintados de un "rojo pasión", ademas de llevar uñas postizas pintadas de rojo.  
  
Una musica movidita sonaba y de repente, Malfoy empezo a cantar y a bailar al estilo "gay"...  
  
Estoy saliendo con un chaval  
  
Ya mas de un año van casi dos  
  
Estoy enamorada y saben que  
  
Me gustaria darle un varon  
  
Todos en el comedor iban rodando por el suelo de la risa, bueno, todos menos los cuatro implicados, que hacian todo lo posible por no bailar ni cantar. Pero la musica continuaba sonando y ellos continuaban cantando y bailando.  
  
El desgraciado me hiz operar  
  
Y nadie sabia de esa traicion  
  
Me fue engañando o me parecio  
  
Le puso trampas a mi corazon  
  
Luego se pusieron a cantar el trio del coro, o lo que es lo mismo, Snape, Crabbe y Goyle, con la misma voz que Malfoy.  
  
Y dile si el no quiere bailar conmigo  
  
Y dile que yo sufro por nuestro amor  
  
A ti que te hace caso que eres amigo  
  
Ya no voy a vengarme por su traicion  
  
Ahora eran los profesores los que no podian aguantarse. Un espectáculo como ese nunca lo habian visto. Dumbledore no podia parar de reirse, y la profesora Mcgonagall hacia todo lo posible por no reirse, pero no lo conseguia. Malfoy continuaba cantando...  
  
En la farmacia me lo encontre  
  
Un gran escandalo alli se armo  
  
Le hice una escena que no sabeis  
  
Un policia nos separo  
  
Hoy me llamo a mi celular  
  
Se disculpo y me invito a cenar  
  
Paseamos juntos por la ciudad  
  
Pero yo se que el me va a engañar  
  
Sirius, Remus, Peter y James, estan por el suelo riéndose, aunque ellos no habian sido, era muy divertido ver a los Slytherin mas patéticos, vestidos de esa forma. Las chicas lloraban de la risa, disfrutando de su "obra maestra". Mientras tanto, el chico de Ravenclaw que nombraron las chicas, tomaba fotos del espectáculo. Pero los cuatro aun cantaban y bailaban.  
  
Y dile si el no quiere bailar conmigo  
  
Y dile que yo sufro por nuestro amor  
  
A ti que te hace caso que eres amigo  
  
Ya no voy a vengarme por su traicion  
  
La canción por fin termino para los cuatro Slytherin. Estaban rojos de la rabia. Mientras las chicas lo celebraban  
  
-HA SIDO GENIAL!!!!! - grito Sirius - quien ha sido?  
  
-Amigas, es lo mejor que hemos hecho - las chicas de chocaron las manos dándose la enhorabuena por su trabajo  
  
-QUUUUUEEE??? HABEIS SIDO VOSOTRAS? - gritaron los Merodeadores.  
  
-Si. Bueno, la idea fue de Lily, nosotras solo la ayudamos - Lily no estaba prestando atención, ya que aun estaba riéndose.  
  
-Ha sido una pasada! Creo que lo recordare como uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida - dijo Lily cogiendose el estomago de tanto reirse - Solo faltan ver las fotos.  
  
-Tambien hay fotos? - dijo James, miro a sus amigos y dijo - Chicos, tenemos que reconocerlo, esto ha sido mejor que lo que hemos hecho nosotros.  
  
-No hay duda - estuvieron de acuerdo los demas. De repente Malfoy se acerco a la mesa de Griffindor, justamente detrás de Lily. Los chicos se levantaron inmediatamente al ver la cara de odio y rabia que tenia Malfoy. En cambio ellas, especialmente Lily, lo miraba con cara de triunfo.  
  
-Maldita sangre sucia, esta me la vas a pagar - le grito cogiendola fuerte del brazo. Aun iba vestido con ese traje y su voz continuaba siendo la misma con la que cantaba, asi que no sonaba mucho como una amenaza.  
  
-Sueltame Malfoy - le apretaba fuerte, pero aun asi Lily le dijo con foz firme - No tengo nada que pagarte, porque esto ha sido, digamos, que una pequeña venganza de lo que me hiciste el otro dia.  
  
-Malfoy - le llamo Sirius - Estas libre el sabado en la tarde? - todos se empezaron a reir, pero Sirius continuo - Ese traje te sienta muy bien, te favorece el rosa. - dijo Sirius quiñandole un ojo.  
  
Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Malfoy solto a Lily y se lanzo a darle un puñetazo a Sirius. Empezo a salirle sangre de la nariz. Lucius estaba fuera de si, nunca lo habian avergaonzado tanto. A el, al miembro de una de las familias de magos mas respetada.  
  
Todo esto lo vieron los profesores y se llevaron a Malfoy y a Sirius a la enfermeria, no sin antes darle un castigo bien merecido a Malfoy.  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall llamo a Lily, Bella y Carol al despacho del director. Los Merodeadores les desearon suerte. Siguieron a la profesore hasta el despecho del director.  
  
-Helado de limon - dijo la contraseña la profesora -Pasad - las chicas estaban asustadas, les iban a caer un gran castigo. La profesora ya se habia ido, secándose las lagrimas de tanto reirse, pero aun asi, intentando ponerse seria.  
  
-Pasad y sentaos señoritas - les sonrio el director - Se supone que sabeis porque estais aquí, no?  
  
-Si - respondieron las tres bajando la cabeza - Mos va a expulsar? - dijo Lily.  
  
-No creo. Lo que quiero saber es porque le habeis hecho eso al señor Malfoy y compañía. - las chicas le explicaron al director lo que ocurrio el otro dia y el mismo dia del partido, cuando casi tira a Lily de la escoba.  
  
-Ya veo, esto es como una venganza, no es asi señorita Evans? - miro a la chica que empezaban a caerle unas lagrimas porque se temia lo peor  
  
-Si profesor, pero yo lo siento mucho, enserio - miro a sus amigas y dijo - Expúlseme a mi, pero ellas no tienen la culpa, solo me ayudaron porque yo se lo pedi - y empezo a llorar.  
  
-Tranquilizate Lily - le dijo el profesor - No voy a expulsaros - esto las tranqulizo, aunque seguro que no se libraban de un buen castigo - Es mas, le doy 50 puntos a Griffindor - las chicas levantaron los ojos como platos no se lo podian creer. - Sera mejor que vayais a la Sala Comun, estaran esperándolas. - les indico a las chicas que ya podian salir.  
  
-P...Pero... 50 pu...puntos? - Era mas de lo que se podian esperar, no solo no habia castigo, sino que les habian dado puntos.  
  
-Venga, deberian estar contentas, no? - las miro el director riéndose, antes de que se fueran - Señorita Evans - esta se dio la vuelta - A la otra, no le ponga al señor Malfoy el color rosa, no le va bien - Lily no pudo evitar reirse - Ademas, deberia estar orgullosa, ha logrado supere en una sola broma a los Merodeadores, veo que tendran competencia - en eso, las chicas salieron muy contentas.  
  
Se fueron a la enfermeria para ver a Sirius, pero Poppy les dijo que ya se habia ido. Entraron a la Sala Comun y todo les preguntaron si las habian castigado o si le habian quitado puntos.  
  
Las chicas les contaron lo sucedido y la fiesta se desato. Todos las felicitaron.  
  
Se levantaron tarde, pues ese dia no habia clase. Bajaron a la Sala Comun, pero no habia nadie. Asi que fueron al Comedor. Al entrar, todos menos Slytherin, las aplaudieron. Las chicas se hicieron rojas de la vergüenza y se sentaron.  
  
Después de desayunar, el chico de Ravenclaw que hizo las fotos, llamo a Lily.  
  
-Oye Lily, puedes venir un momento?  
  
-Si claro - se levanto - Me disculpan un momento? - James miraba a ese chico con desconfianza, el pobre estaba un poquillo celosillo. - Esperenme aquí, vengo ensequida.  
  
Al rato volvio con riéndose, no sin antes darle una mirada de triunfo a Malfoy y sus amigos. Al momento Lily regreso triunfante y con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-"Que bonita se ve cuando rie" - penso James  
  
-Sera mejor que vayamos al lago, hace un dia precioso - propuso Lily y todos asintieron y se fueron fuera.  
  
La verdad esque no hacia un dia precioso, es mas, estaba nublado y hacia frio.  
  
-Lily, que es eso que llevas ahí? - pregunto Remus señalando un bulto que tenia Lily en la tunica.  
  
-Esto querido Remus, es la muestra que quedara en el futuro - saco un sobre con las fotos del espectáculo del dia anterior.  
  
-Vaya, salen muy bien, no creeis? - dijo Sirius riéndose.  
  
Cuando empezaba a oscurecer se fueron a cenar y a dormir, porque al dia siguiente, si que habia clases. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4 El dia siguiente paso sin ningun problema. Aun se recordaba lo que paso ese fin de semana, la verdad esque habia sido muy movidito, y que habia tenido como personaje principal a Malfoy y Evans.  
  
Si antes la rivalidad entres los leones (Griffindor) y las serpientes (Slytherin) era muy grande, después de lo que paso esos dias, aun fue peor. No se podian soportar.  
  
El tiempo paso rapido, y el curso ya habia terminado. Estaban en el Gran Comedor en la que seria la ultima cena antes de empezar las vacaciones de verano. Cuando la cena termino, todos subieron a sus habitaciones.  
  
En el Expreso de Hogwarts de camino a casa...  
  
-Chicas, os echare muchísimo de menos - decia Lily un poco apenada, pues queria mucho a sus amigas y no queria despedirse de ellas.  
  
-Si, yo tambien las extrañare - dijo Bella - Pero ya vereis como se pasa rapido y pronto estaremos aquí para empezar un nuevo curso.  
  
Las tres amigas (Lily, Bella y Carol) se abrazaron cuando sintieron un fuerte peso encima de ellas...  
  
-No lloreis mis bellas damas - era inconfundiblemente Sirius Black, el Don Juan de Hogwarts - No lloreis por mi marcha, siempre os tendre en mi corazon - y diciendo esto se arrodillo y les beso la mano a las tres.  
  
-Vamos Black, enserio pensabas que llorábamos por ti? - dijo Bella, a la que le encantaba hacer enfadar a Sirius - Creo que tus fans te han subido la moral, eh?  
  
-No disimules Bella, yo se que me amas - y le dedico una sonrisa picara - Es mas, yo tambien te amo.  
  
-Jajajajaja. Vamos Black, eso se lo dices a todas. A ver - dijo Bella - Cuantas novias has tenido este año?  
  
-Uuummm... a ver.... esto - se puso la mano en la barbilla pensando - No se, no las he contado.  
  
-Nunca cambiaras, siempre seras un niño grande - Bella lo dejo por imposible.  
  
El viaje continuo tranquilo, todos recordaban lo que habia pasado ese año, sin dejar de mencionar, claro esta, del primer partido de Quidditch y la Gran Broma como todos lo llamaron, al espectáculo que hicieron los Sly.  
  
(Autora: Ahora van a empezar el Quinto curso, siento mucho haberme saltao el cuarto, pero esque sino no me cuadran las cosas que tenia pensado que pasaran)  
  
Una calurosa tarde de verano, Lily estaba tumbada en el jardín de su casa tomándose un gran helado de nata y chocolate (este es mi helado preferido, que bueno!!). Pensaba en como seria el nuevo curso, tenia muchas ganas de ver a sus amigas y amigos, sobretodo a James. En esos años habia llegado a conocerlo mucho mejor. El curso anterior habian pasado algunas cosillas juntos (no piensen mal, eh). Pero de pronto una lechuza la saco de sus pensamientos. Era negra con algunas manchas blancas y marrones, era muy bonita. Llevaba una carta de Hogwarts:  
  
Querida señorita Evans:  
  
Nos agrada comunicarle que ha sido elegida prefecta de la casa Griffindor junto con su compañero James Potter. Este año habra una actividad especial, que ya se le xplicara el dia que lleguen. Espero que este pasando un buen verano.  
  
p.d: Recuerde que el curo empieza el proximo 1 de septiembre, el tren saldra a las 11 de la mañana desde el Expreso. Abajo se le indica el material para el proximo curso.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Subdirectora  
  
-Pre...prefecta? - no se lo podia creer - Que bien! Encima tambien han elegido a James, seguro que debe estar muy contento -miro la carta y dijo - Pero que sera esa actividad especial para este año?  
  
Subio corriendo a su habitación a escribirle a sus amigas para contárselo todo. Cogio un pergamino y tinta y empezo a escribir...  
  
Querida Bella!  
  
Como estan tus vacaciones? Las mias hasta ahora normal, por aquí hace mucho calor. Sabes que? He acabado de recibir una carta de Hogwarts y ... ME HAN ELEGIDO PREFECTA JUNTO CON JAMES! Estoy muy feliz.  
  
En la carta ponia algo de una actividad especial para este año, no se a que se refiere, pero viniendo de Dumbledore, cualquier cosa se puede esperar.  
  
Bueno, me despido ya. Nos vemos en el Expreso. Hasta entonces amiga.  
  
Besos  
  
Lily. E  
  
Doblo la carta, se la ato a Orly (su lechuza, del mismo nombre que mi principe azul Orlando Bloom, jaja. Tenia que salir en la historia como fuera, jaja). La dejo volar y se quedo mirándola por la ventana hasta que desaparecio entre las nubes.  
  
El tiempo paso rapido ya ya era hora de regresar a su segundo hogar: Hogwarts. La mañana del 1 de septiembre se leanto muy animada. Se dio una ducha y se arreglo. Cogio sus cosas y las dejo al lado de la escalera mientras se iba a desayunar.  
  
-Buenos dias! - dijo Lily muy animada.  
  
-Buenos dias cielos, y como es que estas tan contenta? - pregunto la señora Evans curiosa.  
  
-Nada, esque el otro dia recibi una carta de Hogwarts - su madre la miraba - Y me han dicho que me han elegido Prefecta - y al decir Prefecta se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Vaya, enhorabuena cielo!  
  
Termino de desayunar y sus padres la acompañaron a la estacion. Se despidio de sus padres y cruzo la barrera. Miraba por todos los sitios buscando a sus amigas, pero...  
  
-Busca a alguien señorita? - le dijo un chico muy amable. Lily se giro y...  
  
-James!! - se abalanzo a abrazarle - Como estas? Que tal tus vacaciones?  
  
-Muy bien, Sirius las paso casi todas conmigo.  
  
-Que peligro! Al saber que habreis estado haciendo - los dos se rieron - Sera mejor que entremos, o no quedara un vagon vacio.  
  
-Nosotros tenemos que ir al vagon de los prefectos - Lily puso cara de tristeza - Pero si quieres, estamos un rato en ellos y luego vamos a buscar a los chicos, ok?  
  
-Me parece bien.  
  
Cogieron sus cosas y se fueron al vagon de los prefectos.  
  
En otro vagon...  
  
-Eh? Donde demonios estan James y Lily? - pregunto Sirius preocupado.  
  
-No se  
  
-De seguro que estan en el vagon de los prefectos - dijo Bella - Pero me extraña que no hayan venido a saludar, cuando vea a Lily se va a enterar.  
  
-No se porque, pero algo me dice que esos dos terminaran juntos - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Si, yo tambien pienso lo mismo. Hay una química en ellos - dijo Remus.  
  
-Y bien Sirius - dijo Bella - Cual es tu reto de chicas para este año?  
  
-Este año no hay reto - Bella lo mirada asombrada - Este año me dedicare a juntar a la pareja de tortolitos de James y Lily.  
  
-Que bien! Yo tambien quiero ayudar - dijo Carol que hasta entonces habia estado callada.  
  
-Pues yo creo que sera mejor dejar las cosas asi - dijo Remus - Que ellos mismos lo hagan.  
  
-Que tiene que hacer que? - James y Lily acababan de entrar por la puerta. Por suerte no escucharon la conversación.  
  
-Eh...esto... - la verdad esque Sirius no sabia mentir.  
  
-No es nada, cosas de los Sly, que sguro que ellos solos acabaran haciendo el ridículo, no hacen falta nuestras bromas - parecio haber convencido - Y donde demonios os habiais metido? - intento cambiar de tema Remus.  
  
-En el vagon de los prefectos - dijo Lily y se fue a sentar junto a sus amigas.  
  
El tren siguio cu camino hasta Hogwarts. El viaje paso muy animado y todos estaban hablando sobre su verano y sobre esa actividad especial de la que hablaba Dumbledore en la carta. Una vez llegaron a Hogwarts, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Mientras se hacia la seleccion de los nuevos alumnos...  
  
-Oye Lily - pregunto James - Sabes algo de esa actividad especial de la que nos hablo Dumbledore en la carta?  
  
-No. He estado desde que recibi la carta pensando en que seria, pero no tengo ni idea - dijo Lily - Aunque viniendo de Dumbledore, cualquier cosa se puede esperar - todos rieron ante este comentario.  
  
-Pues yo espero que sea un concurso de bromas - dijo Sirius - De seguro que ganamos nosotros.  
  
-Tienes razon - dijo Remus - Pero no creo que se atrevan a hacer eso, sabiendo como somos.  
  
La seleccion por fin termino. El director se levanto para dar su habitual discurso de bienvenida:  
  
-Bienvenidos un año mas a Hogwarts - empezo su discurso - tengo que darles algunas normas que deberan saber antes de empezar: los alumnos de primero y segundo no podran ir a Hogsmeade y ningun alumno podra entrar al Bosque Prohibido - dio una mirada rapida por todas las mesas - Bien, otra cosa. Como sabeis, este año habra una actividad especial y por lo tanto nos veremos obligados a no celebrar el Torneo de Quidditch.  
  
-QUUEE?? - Grito Sirius - COMO QUE NO? - toda la gente lo miraba sorprendida.  
  
-Tranquilicese señor Black - el director no parecia enfadado, sino todo lo contrario - Este año el Torneo de Quidditch se celebrara en otro colegio. Quiero decir, que una representacion de Hogwarts ira a participar en el torneo contra otras escuelas. Se celebrara en España, y participaran escuelas como Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Alguna pregunta?  
  
-Señor director - Lily levanto la mano - Quienes seran los que representaran a Hogwarts?  
  
-El equipo estara formado por miembros de los equipos de las cuatro casas. Alguna otra pregunta?  
  
-Como se escogeran a los jugadores? - pregunto un chico de Ravenclaw, Tom Robbins.  
  
-Una persona profesional del Quidditch y ex-estudiante de Hogwarts, vendra a elegir a los mas indicados. Habra un equipo titular y uno suplente por si algo pasara.  
  
-Y tendremos que hacer pruebas? - pregunto una chica de Hufflepuf  
  
-No, el ya sabe como juega cada uno. Mañana en la noche diremos a los elegidos, luego ya se hablara sobre el viaje y otras cosas. Asi que ahora ¡¡A CENAR!! - dio una palmada y las mesas se llenaron de comida. Todos hablaban animadamente sobre el Torneo:  
  
-Sera emocionante eso del Torneo - comentaba Lily - A mi me encantaria ir, pero no se.  
  
-Ya vera como si que vas - dijo James sonriendole - No hay una cazadora en Hogwarts mejor que tu.  
  
-Vaya, gracias por la parte que me toca, eh Potter? - Bella parecio molestarse un poco ante ese comentario.  
  
-Vamos Bella, no te enfades, las dos sois las mejores - se disculpo James mirandola con cara de cachorrito.  
  
-Ay! no me mires asi - Bella se tapaba los ojos - Sabes que no soporto esa mirada - James se empezo a reir.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, se subieron a dormir, mientras James y Lily, los nuevos prefectos, conducian a los de primero a sus habitaciones.  
  
Esa mañana s elevantaron bastante animados, a pesar de ser el primer dia de clases. En el Comedor, Lily le entrego los horarios a sus compañeros..  
  
-ESTO NO PUEDE SER - Sirius estaba indignado - Nos toca Pociones con los odiosos de Slytherin y encima dos horas seguidas en esas mazmorras - miraba el horario muchas veces para ver si habia algun error - Oh no! Encima las dos horas antes de comer, con el hambre que me entra a esas horas - Todos empezaon a reirse, menos Remus, que estaba mas indignado que Sirius, si esque eso era posible.  
  
-No se de que te quejas - dijo Remus mirando su horario - A ti se te da bien y siempre la apruebas, en cambio yo...  
  
-Tranquilo amigo, este año tengro preparado algo especial para las dulces serpientes, jajaja.  
  
-Venga chicos, daros prisa que llegamos tarde a Transformaciones, y ya sabeis como se pone Mcgonagall - Lily estaba intentando levantar a Sirius de la silla porque no paraba de comer, pero el ni se inmutaba.  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy, señorita PREFECTA - Lily solo le dio una mirada y murmuro "no cambiara nunca"   
  
Las siguientes horas pasaron rapido, bueno, menos Pociones, que resulto ser todo un desastre. El profesor los habia puesto por parejas y...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Bueno chicos - dijo el profesor - Voy a poneros por parejas. Bien, Potter- Crabbe - los dos se miraron con asco - Black-Snape - no hace falta que diga como se mirarian, no? - Malfoy-Lupin...  
  
-QUE?? - grito Malfoy haciendo que Goyle casi se cayera al suelo del susto - Con ese desastre de Lupin no me pongo, lo echaria todo a perder - imaginense, Lupin era un desastre en Pociones, algo asi como Neville.  
  
-Tranquilo Malfoy, a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia tener que hacer el trabajo contigo - dijo Remus, pero Malfoy solo lo miro con desprecio.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, aqui se hace lo que yo diga - la voz parecia la misma que pone Snape cuando le riñe a Harry o Ron - Y ahora empezad la pocion si no quereis que os quite puntos - los dos bajaron la cabeza y se sentaron. El maestro murmuro "y esto que solo es la primera clase y ya estan asi. Menudo curso me espera"  
  
La clase iba yendo con toda "normalidad" hasta que...  
  
BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! Se oyo una explosion y todo se lleno de humo. Al parecer, Lupin sin darse cuenta, habia puesto un ingrediente que no tocaba y que no hizo muy buena reaccion en la pocion. Le exploto en la cara a Malfoy cuando iba a mirar si estaba bien.  
  
Nadie sabia que habia pasado. Todo estaba lleno de humo. Cuando este se fue, vieron que Malfoy tenia la cara un poco cambiada, y vaya que si estaba cambiada, la tenia verde con escamas, ¡¡TENIA LA CARA DE UN PEZ!! Todos empezaron a reirse, mientras Malfoy se iba a la enfermeria, el profesor le quito 20 puntos a Griffindor, pobre Remus!!  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
En la cena, el Comedor estaba lleno. Todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos por saber quienes Serian los "afortnados" de ir al Torneo.  
  
La mesa se los profesores estaba llena, a excepcion de un sitio que estaba vacio.  
  
-Para quien sera ese sitio vacio que hay al lado del director? - pregunto Carol y todos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
De repente Dumbledore se levanto y todos se callaron de inmediato  
  
-Buenas noches! Dentro de unos momentos procederemos a dar el nombre de los que iran al torneo. Pero antes que nada, me gustaria pedirles a todos una cosas: que sean quienes sean los que nos representen, quiero que le apoyeis, aunque no sea de vuestra casa, cuento con vosotros - todos asintieron.  
  
De repente las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y entro un chico encapuchado (tranquilos, no es un Mortifago, jaja)  
  
-Vaya por fin ha llegado - lo saludo Dumbledore - les presento a Alan Wood - todos lo vieron asombrados, mientras Alan se quitaba la capucha y sonreia, la verdad esque era muy guapo - Como muchos de ustedes sabran, es jugador profesional de Quiddicth y de la seleccion inglesa, ademas de ser un ex-estudiante de Hogwarts. El sera el encargado de decir los nombres de los afortunados. Pero antes que nada ¡¡A CENAR!!  
  
Al rato, cuando todos terminaron, el director se levanto y dijo:  
  
-Bien, creo que ya es hora de saber lo que todos esperamos - miro a Alan - señor Wood, cuando quiera.  
  
-Gracias Dumbledore - tenia una voz muy bonita - Bien, antes que nada quiero decirles que cuando les nombre, que vayan a la sala que hay aqui al lado - y la señalo con la mano - Tambien me gustaria darles mucha suerte a los que vayan y decirles que lo aprovechen al maximo, porque una oportunidad asi no se vuelve a repetir y es algo muy especial. A ver, empecemos: Lucius Malfoy - este se levanto mientras toda la mesa de Sly aplaudian y lo felicitaban - James Potter - este hizo lo mismo, solo que los aplausos y las felicitaciones eran mas escandalosas, ya saben, las fans - Sirius Black, Tom Robins... 


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5  
  
-Joe Jordan, John Tester, Arabella Figg, Helen Smith...  
  
Mientras tanto en la otra sala...   
  
-Espero que escojan a Lily - dijo Arabella.  
  
-Si, creo que seria injusto que no fuera - dijo James.  
  
-Solo faltava que fuera la Sangre Sucia de Evans - era, como no, Malfoy. James ,lo cogio por el cuello de la camisa y le dijo - Cierra tu asquerosa boca! No la vuelvas a llamar asi, o si no...  
  
-O si no que - James habia levantado el puño para pegarle.  
  
-James, dejalo, no vale la pena - Sirius lo cogio antes de que le soltara un tremendo puñetazo.  
  
En en Gran Comedor...   
  
-Cada vez quedan menos - dijo Remus mirando a Lily - Espero que seas tu Lily.  
  
-No se - respondio esta - Hay jugadores muy buenos en todas las demas casas.  
  
-Ya pero tu eres una de las mejores, seria injusto.  
  
Mientras tanto, Wood continuaba dando los nombres  
  
-Bueno, solo queda una persona - dijo Alan - Y esa persona es... LILY EVANS!!  
  
La mesa de Griffindor junto a las demas, menos Sly, se levantaron a aplaudir. Lily estaba que no se lo creia, lo unico que se le ocurrio fue abrazar a Carol.  
  
Por ordenes del director y de Wood, se levanto y se fue a la sala donde estaban los demas compañeros.  
  
-Ya no quedaran muchos no? - comentaba Jordan  
  
-Bueno chicos, aqui esta la que faltava - Dumbledore acababa de entrar, todos miraban expectantes por saber quien era, se aparto y aparecio...  
  
-LILY!! - gritaron los Griffindor que la abrazaban y la felicitaban - SABIAMOS QUE TE ESCOGERIAN!  
  
-ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO! -grito Sirius emocionado.  
  
-Las celebraciones pueden esperar señor Black - el director lo miraba divertido - Antes que nada me gustaria aclarar algunas cosas. Primera: el Torneo se celebrara en el colegio de Avensis, de España durante todo el mes de enero. Estaremos todo el mes fuera, y por lo tanto en esos dias no tendran examenes - todos girtaron de alegria - Segundo: como podreis ver, el señor Wood - lo señalo - Tambien esta aqui, pues bien, para que no haya conflictos entre ustedes, el sera vuestro entrenador, el elegira a los mejores para cada partido, ok? - todos asintieron, pero Lily levanto la mano para preguntar - Usted dira señorita Evans.  
  
-Y como iremos alli?  
  
-Bueno, hemos estado pensando en muchas posibilidades, y hemos creido que serie amocionante ir en Avion, como los muggles - todos se quedaron alucinados - Mirad, todos tendremos que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo. Como que es un transporte muggle, tendremos que ir vestidos igual que ellos e intentar pasar desapercepidos, como si fueramos unos alumnos de un colegio que se van de viaje - Malfoy hizo cara de asco al nombrar la palabra "muggles" ya que el los detestaba - Bien yo no tengo nada mas que decir, señor Wood? - este tomo la palabra y dijo:  
  
-Bueno, antes de ir tendremos que entrenar todos juntos para acoplarnos, ya que no todos sois de la misma casa - y miro a los Slytherin y a los Griffindor - Asi que mañana por la tarde os dare los horarios de los entrenamientos. Aparte de eso no tengo nada mas que decir.  
  
-Perdone señor Wood - pregunto Bella - Que uniforme de Quidditch tendremos que llevar?  
  
-Eso, señorita Figg, es una sorpresa.  
  
Una vez terminada la reunion, casa uno se dirigio a sus respectivas salas comunes. En Griffindor los estaban todos esperandolos, y una vez entraron, la fiesta se desato. Sirius y James se fueron "a no se donde" y regresaron con un monton de comida y bebida. La fiesta duro hasta las tantas de la madrugada, cuando la profesora Mcgonagall aparecio con su bata de dormir a reñirles y a mandarles a cada uno a su cama.  
  
Era el dia antes de que los alumnos se fueran de vacaciones de Navidad. Ese dia solo habia clases por la mañana, ya que por la noche habia un baile y todo el mundo, bueno, de cuarto para arriba, tenia que prepararse... AH! al baile se iba con pareja...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Una tarde en la Sala Comun...   
  
-Chicos - dijo Remus - Ya teneis pareja para el baile?  
  
-No - contestaron - Y tu?  
  
-Si - respondio este  
  
-SI?? Y porque no nos dijiste nada?  
  
-Tan solo hace un momento que se lo acabo de pedir.  
  
-Y quien es "lobito"? - le pregunto Sirius  
  
-Carol  
  
-Ca...Carol? Acaso te gusta?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Que calladito te lo tenias eh? - Sirius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-Y vosotros a quien pensais pedirselo?  
  
-Ni idea.  
  
-Que os parece Bella - Remus miro a Sirius - y Lily - y miro a James.  
  
-Como? Porque ellas? Ademas, de seguro que ya tendran pareja.  
  
-No, no tienen - los dos "interesados" le miraron - Me lo ha acabado de decir Carol, digamos que hemos hecho una apuesta.  
  
-Una apuesta? - a Sirius le encantaban las apuestas.  
  
-Si, hemos apostado "algo" a que vosotros no sois capaces de pedirselo.  
  
-Tu habras apostado a que somos capaces, no?  
  
-Por supesto! Aunque una cosa si quiero deciros, por lo que mas querais, PEDIRSELO!  
  
-Ok, cuando las veamos se lo pediremos.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Biblioteca...   
  
-Chicas, dentro de unos dias es el Baile de Navidad y aun no tenemos pareja - dijo Bella en tono preocupado.  
  
-Yo si tengo - solto a si sin mas, y las otras se quedaron pasmadas.  
  
-Porque no nos dijiste nada? - la miraban entre molestas y curiosas.  
  
-Me lo acaba de pedir hace un rato.  
  
-Y quien es el afortunado?  
  
-Remus Lupin - pero lo dijo tan bajito que no lo oyeron.  
  
-Quien has dicho?  
  
-REMUS LIPUN!! - todos en la bliblioteca se giraron hacia Carol y esta se ponia mas roja que un tomate.  
  
-Una cosa, Carol - pregunto Bella - A ti te gusta, no es asi?  
  
-Si, me parece un chico muy guapo, ademas es simpatico y muy agradable - las dos la miraban asombradas, pues ella nunca hablaba asi de ningun chico, por mucho que le gustara - Y vosotras, que?  
  
-Que de que?  
  
-Que con quien pensais ir?  
  
-Ni idea. Ademas, nadie querra venir con nosotras.  
  
-Como que no? Muchos estarian encantados de ir con vosotras, pero con ese genio que teneis, no me extraña que no os lo hayan pedido, tendran miedo de llevarse una cachetada como le paso a Malfoy - esto lo ultimo lo dijo soltando una carcajada y mirando a Lily quien tambien se rio - Que os parece James - miro a Lily - Y Sirius? - y miro a Bella  
  
-QUE?? Ademas, ellos ya tendran pareja, seguro que es alguna de su club de fans - dijo Bella con desagrado y Carol dijo - Celosa, Bella?  
  
-Yo celosa? Que va!! - la verdad esque si que lo estaba, porque aunque lo negara, a ella le gustaba Sirius.  
  
-Pues no, no tienen pareja.  
  
-Y tu como lo sabes?  
  
-Me lo ha dicho Remus, digamos que hemos hecho una apuesta?  
  
-Una apuesta? - las chica se sorprendieron, pues Carol no era de esas - Y de que se trata?  
  
-No os lo puedo decir, solo os digo una cosa - las chicas la miraban expectantes - Me encantaria perder la apuesta - y sin mas se empezo a reir, la verdad, esque se le veia muy feliz.  
  
-Y como fue eso de la apuesta? - pregunto Lily  
  
-Mira, Remus vino a perdirme si queria ir con el al baile. Despues me pregunto que si vosotras teniais pareja, le dije que no, asi que el me dijo que James y Sirius tampoco tenian - paro un momento para mirar a sus amigas que la miraban con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder - Asi que para "picarle" le dije que ellos no serian capaces de pediroslo. Asi que apostamos. El aposto a que SI que lo hacian y yo a que NO. Si ellos os lo piden yo le dare algo a Remus y si no, pues el a mi.  
  
Cuando por fin Bella y Lily lo asimilaron dijo Bella:  
  
-Mira Carol, espero que nos lo pidan, porque sino me muero - las demas empezaron a reir - no os riais, no es lo que os pensais, no lo hago por el engreido - "guapo, encantador, con esos ojos azules y ese cuerpo, he dicho ya guapo?" pensaba Bella - de Black, es solo que no me gustaria no ir al baile.  
  
Al rato recogieron sus cosas y se fueron a la Salan Comun a dejar sus cosas antes de cenar. Al llegar...  
  
-Hey Bella! - la llamo Sirius - Puedo hablar un momento contigo?  
  
-Si claro, pero no te tardes Black - se fue mirando a Lily y guiñandole un ojo. Los dos se fueron a un rincon mas "privado", mientras que James y Lily se quedaron sentados en el sillon.  
  
-Oye Lily - esta se dio la vuelta para mirarlo "que ojos mas bonitos tiene, Dios! que sonrisa, no Lily, controlate, que se dara cuenta!" - ya tienes pareja para el baile?  
  
-No - a James se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara - Te gustaria venir conmigo al baile? - le pregunto este.  
  
-Que pasa, que las miembros de tu club de fans te han rechazado y no tienes a nadie mas a quien pedirselo? - dijo Lily con sarcasmo. No queria molestarlo, solo intentaba disimular su nerviosismo, pero parecio que a el le molesto un poco.  
  
-Porque dices eso? - James estaba efectivamente molesto - Si te lo pido es porque quiero ir contigo - y puso cara de dolido pero Lily sonriendo dijo - Oye, que era una broma, vaya, un Merodeador no soporta una pequeñita broma? - y Lily solto una carcajada y James tambien se empezo a reir - Y que dices, vienes o no? - Lily estaba pensandoselo, bueno, mejor dicho, hacia como si se lo pensara, no iba a ponerle las cosas faciles a James - Esta bien, voy! - James sonrio y le dio un "peazo" abrazo que hicieron que a Lily se le subieran los colores.  
  
-"Que bonita se ve cuando sonrie y se sonroja" - penso James - "no James, no pienses eso, es tu mejor amiga, NADA MAS".  
  
James y Lily sintieron curiosidad por saber como les iba a Sirius y Bella...  
  
-Bella - Sirius se arrodillo delante de ella y le cogio la mano - Quisieras venir conmigo al baile?  
  
-No se - Bella no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad para hacer "sufrir" a Sirius - No se, pero como no tengo con quien ir y el baile esta cerca, esta bien, Acepto - Sirius se puso tan contento que le dio un morreo a Bella. Todos se quedaron alucinados porque nadie se esperaba eso, ni siquiera Sirius sabia porque lo habia hecho.  
  
-"Pero que demonios he acabado de hacer" - se maldecia por dentro - "bueno, tengo que reconocer que es muy linda" - se puso colorado al notar que todos lo miraban - "PERO NO! ella es odiosa y ademas...tiene muy mal genio y es hermosa, AY SIRIUS! deja de pensar eso"  
  
FIN DEL FLACHBACK  
  
La tarde del baile, todas las chicas iban como locas, de una habitacion a otra pidiendo consejo para ver si esto le quedaba bien o era mejor lo otro, en fin, un desastre (ya saben como somos las chica cuando tenemos que arreglarnos para una ocasion especial, no?). Nada mas terminar de comer, todas subieron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse, aunque aun faltavan 5 horas para el baile.  
  
En la habitacion de Lily, Bella y Carol...  
  
-Chicas, ustedes creen que nos dara tiempo? - dijo una apurada Lily yendo de un lado para otro como loca.  
  
-No te preocupes Lil, claro que nos dara tiempo - dijo Bella intentando calmarla - De seguro que James se cae de espaldas de la impresion de verte tan hermosa, ya veras - Lil sonrio.  
  
-Chicas, yo voy a darme una ducha, quien va despues? - dijo Carol cogiendo la toalla.  
  
-Luego Lily y al final yo.  
  
Al rato cuando ya estaban la tres duchadas y bien perfumadas (se ducharon con sales marinas de esas que hacen olocita, jaja), se pusieron "manos a la obra" en el peinado. Probaron todo tipo de peinados, pero ninguno les gustaba.  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala Comun los tres chicos jugaban al ajedrez magico...   
  
-Chicos - dijo Remus levantandose - Faltan 1:30 para el baile, creo que deberiamos subir a arreglarnos - Se levantaron y se fueron.  
  
El primero en ducharse fue Sirius, que salio del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura y el pelo todo mojado, cayendole el agua por su musculoso cuerpo (Dios! como me gusta este chico, jaja). Se puso unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados que le marcaban el culo (quien pudiera tocarlo, eh chicas?), una camisa azul que hacia conjunto con sus ojos y encima una chaqueta negra. James iba igual, solo que con la camisa blanca, vistos juntos parecian hermanos. Remus tambien iba de negro solo que la camisa era de un colo clarito, que tambien hacia conjunto con sus ojos color miel.  
  
Faltavan 15 minutos para que empezara el baile y los tres chicos ya estaban bajo esperando a sus acompañantes. Antes de que bajaran las chicas, tuvieron que "soportar" los piropos de su club de fans.  
  
La primera en bajar fue Carol, que llevaba un bonito vestido color malva oscuro, llevaba el pelo recogido. Se fue hacia Remus y este le dio un beso en la mejilla. Leugo bajo Bella, que llevaba un vestido azul ajustado, el pelo lo llevaba recogido. Sirius se acerco a ella...  
  
-Vaya Bella - dijo Sirius mirandola de arriba a abajo - Te ves muy linda.  
  
-Gracias - y le sonrio.  
  
-Oye Bella - pregunto James - Lily tardara mucho?  
  
-No, mirala, ya la tienes ahi - y señalo detras de James, pues el estaba de espaldas a la escalera.  
  
James se quedo alucinado. Nunca la habia visto tan hermosa, ella siempre lo era, pero ahora estaba mucho mas, si es que era posible. Llevaba un vestido blando ajustado, haciendo que se le notaran las curbas de su cuerpo bien formado. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un sencillo "moño", dos mechones le caian en su hermosa cara. No iba muy maquillada, pero eso la hacia estar mas bella, porque estava "natural".  
  
-Li...Lily...es...esto...estas...pre...preciosa! - al pobre no le salian las palabra.  
  
-Gracias, tu tambien te ves muy bien - le sonrio y el pobre James casi se derrite, pero mantuvo la compostura, le ofrecio el brazo como todo en caballero.  
  
Al llegar al Comedor, todos los miraron alucinados. Las chicas del club de fans, miraban con odio a Bella, Carol y Lily, que tenian como pareja a los 3 chicos mas deseados del colegio. Pero el que mas asombrado se quedo de la "belleza" de las chicas, fue Malfoy, su cara era para emmarcar.  
  
Las tres parejas se sentaron en una mesa redonda. James no paraba de mirar a Lily, y a esta no parecia molestarle, sino todo lo contrario, le gustaba la idea de que el solo tuviera ojos para ella sin estar una "fanatica" de por medio, pero eso duro poco.  
  
Al rato, Remus y Carol se fueron "a quien sabe donde" y solo se quedaron James, Lily, Bella y Sirius, todo iba bien, estaban charlando animadamente, pero cuando llego la hora de bailar, de la nada aparecieron dos "lagartas" del club de fans y se llevaron a James y Sirius, dejando a Bella y Lily solas, que se miraban incredulas, pero al parecer estos no se dieron cuenta.  
  
Al rato, las pobre estaban cansadas de star solas y aburridas y se fueron a sus dormitorios un poco decepcionadas. 


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6 Era el dia siguiente del baile y el colegio estaba casi vacio, ya que la mayoria de los alumnos estaban de vacaciones de Navidad con sus familias. La primera en levantarse fue Carol, bueno, si es que se acosto, porque aun llevaba el traje del baile:  
  
-Vamos chicas - intentaba despertarlas mientras apartaba las cortinas para que entrara la luz del dia - Venga dormilonas, quiero que me conteis lo que paso anoche - al parecer estaba de muy buen humor.  
  
-No seas mala Carol, aun es pronto - dijo Lily tapandose la cabeza con la almohada - Quiero dormir y no despertarme NUNCA!  
  
-Un momento Carol - porfin Bella se desperto - Donde demonios has estado toda la noche? - Carol se sonrojo - No lo habras hec...  
  
-No he hecho nada con Remus, como crees? Solo estaba cumpliendo una apuesta.  
  
-Per... -pero Carol le corto - Luego os lo cuento. Y como os fue a vosotroas anoche? - pregunto curiosa.  
  
-Mejor ni preguntes - dijo Bella señalando con la cabeza a Lily.  
  
-Que fue lo que paso?  
  
-QUE SOY UNA IDIOTA!! -grito Lily llorando. Carol y Bella se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.  
  
-No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad - Carol intentaba convencerla, aunque no sabia que era lo que habia pasado.  
  
-Claro que es verdad! Crei que le gustaba, pero NO, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se deshizo de mi - y empezo a sollozar.  
  
-Como? - Carol no entendia nada, pero Bella dijo - Mira Carol, anoche cuando tu y Remus os fuistes, se acercaron dos chicas de Ravenclaw a bailar con James y Sirius, se fueron con ellas y nos dejaron solas.  
  
-Que hicieron que? - no se lo podia creer - Y no volvieron en toda la noche?  
  
-No, nos cansamos de esperar y nos fuimos.  
  
-Mira Lily - le decia Carol mientras la abrazaba junto a su pecho - Si de verdad ha hecho eso, es porque es un tonto y no se da cuenta de que tu vales muchisimo mas que cualquiera de su "Club de fans" - Lily levanto la cara y sonrio, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.  
  
-Cambiando de tema - dijo Bella - aun no nos has contado donde estuviste anoche.  
  
-Estuve con Remus.  
  
-Ya, eso ya lo sabemos, pero...donde?  
  
-No me mireis asi, ahora os explico. Mirad, cuando apostamos, me dijo que si el ganaba, yo tendria que acompañarlo esa misma noche a un lugar.  
  
-Y a donde te llevo?  
  
-Cuando salimos de comedor, me vendo los ojos, al principio me asuste. No se donde me llevo, solo se que entramos en una sala y me quito la venda - ronrio al acordarse de lo que vio - Habia una mesita pequeña junto al fuego, con dos velas, una botella de Champagne y dos copas - sus amigas la miraban asombradas - uego nos tumbamos en una cama que habia y vimos una preciosa "lluvia de estrellas".  
  
-Vaya, no pense que Remus fuera tan romantico - dijo Bella riendo - Y no paso nada mas?  
  
-Bueno...si - miro a sus amigas que la miraban intrigadas - Pero no es lo que pensais. Me pregunto que si queria ser su novia y...  
  
-Y que...?  
  
-Le dije que SI! - las dos se lanzaron encima de ella a abrazarla y felicitarla, pues sabian que queria mucho a Remus y que se lo merecia - Luego no paso nada mas, bueno, nos quedamos dormidos y cuando nos despertamos estabamos abrazados - y Carol se sonrojo al recordarlo.  
  
-Que bonito! - dijo Lily - Como me hubiera gustado que a mi me hubiera pasado eso con James - y empezo a llorar otra vez.  
  
-Lil vamos! no te pongas asi, hay muchos chicos mejores que el.  
  
-Chicas, creo que sera mejor que nos demos una ducha, nos cambiemos y bajamos a desayunar que tengo muuucha hambre! - dijo Bella y las demas empezaron a reir.  
  
-Sabes algo Bella? - dijo Lil - No se como puedes pensar solo en comer, haceS buena pareja con Sirius - Bella le tiro la almohada y ahi fue cuando empezo la "guerra de almohadas". Cuando pararon, se dieron una ducha y se disponian a salir...  
  
-Chicas, id vosotras, yo no me siento muy bien - dijo Lily volviendo a acostar y arropandose Con la tapa.  
  
-Pero Lily, no puedes quedarte aqui, sera peor - Dijo Bella y Lily respondio - Enserio chicas, necesito estar sola.  
  
-Te juro que cuando vea a ese Potter se va a enterar - grito Bella  
  
-NO!!No quiero que se entere - miro a sus amigas - Prometedme que no le direis nada a nadie, ni a James ni a nadie.  
  
Remus que habia escuchado toda la conversacion, se sintio un poco triste, pues habia notado que a Lily le gustaba James, y le dolia verla asi . Decidio bajar a la Sala Comun a esperar a las chicas. Al rato bajaron Bella y Carol.  
  
-Hola cielo! - Carol le dio un dulce beso a su novio.  
  
-Hola cariño! - respondio Remus devolviendole el beso - Me gustaria hablar con vosotras ahora que no hay nadie.  
  
-Ok, pasa algo?  
  
-Es de Lily - las chicas se miraron - lLo siento, escuche vuestra conversacion. Os juro que no queria, solo iba a hablar contigo Carol.  
  
-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo prometenos que no le diras a nadie sobre lo que escuhaste y lo que vamos a hablar, ok?  
  
-Si. Como esta Lily?  
  
-Pues muy mal, peor de lo que pense - dijo Bella - mira Remus, ella esta enamorada de James desde primer curso. Cuando James le pidio de ir al baile con ella, se puso muy contenta, estaba muy ilusionada, aunque sabia que era solo una apuesta..  
  
-Entiendo - dijo Remus - La verdad esque no entiendo a James - las chicas lo miraron - He podido notar que a James le gusta Lily, y crei que al ir al baile con ella, pues pasaria algo entre ellos, pero se ve que a James no le gusta lo suficiente.  
  
-Y que podemos hacer? - pregunto Carol sentandose en las rodillas de su novio.  
  
-Yo creo que sera mejor que lo arreglen ellos - dijo Remus.  
  
-No se - dijo Bella - Me duele mucho ver a Lily asi.  
  
-Y a mi, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora. Que les parece si bajamos a desayunar? - dio Remus ofreciendole los dos brazos a las chicas, estas asintieron - Vaya, sere la envidia del colegio cuando me vean entrar con dos bellezas como ustedes - las chicas se sonrojaron.  
  
Los tres bajaron a desayunar. El comedor estaba vacio, solo estaban los alumos que participarian en el Torneo y algunos mas, entre ellos, la chica que estuvo bailando con James en el baile. Se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar.  
  
-Lupin - lo llamo la chica y este se giro - Has visto a James?  
  
-No, porque?  
  
-Lo andaba buscando - la miraban intrigados, al parecer la chica lo noto y dijo - Que no os lo ha dicho? - estos negaron - Estamos saliendo.  
  
Bella que estaba bebiendo zumo, lo escupio al oir "estamos saliendo". De pronto entraron James y Sirius por la puerta.  
  
-Buenos dias! - grito Sirius y todo el mundo se giro.  
  
-Buenos dias - saludo Bella con desagrado.  
  
-Jamsie! - la chica se abalanzo sobre el y le beso - Te estava esperando!  
  
-Buenos dias Kate - y le devolvio el beso, Bella los miraba furiosa y pensaba "como pudo el estupido de Potter fijarse en tan semejante mamarracho?"  
  
Los dos se sentaron a desayunar, James dio una mirada por la mesa y dijo:  
  
-Donde esta Lily? - Remus, Bella y Carol se miraron, y finalmente Carol dijo - No se encuentra muy bien y se quedo en la cama - Kate solto una risita burlona que hizo que Bella la matara con la mirada.  
  
Los dias de vacaciones iban pasando, y el dia de viajar a España se iba acercando. El nuevo equipo entreno muy duro, se acoplaron muy bien todos, excepto ciertos Slytherin que no ponian nada de su parte. El entrenador Wood era muy exigente.  
  
En la Sala Comun de Griffindor, hicieron una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el Año Nuevo. James, Sirius y Remus se encargaron de la comida y la bebida, y Bella, Carol y Lily de adornar la Sala. En la fiesta fueron todos los Griffindor que estaban, algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, y como no, la "novia" de James, que no se separo de el en toda la noche, por si alguien se lo "robaba". Lily no se tomo muy bien la relacion entre Kate y James, pero lo oculto y disfruto como los demas, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendose de los celos.  
  
La fiesta no duro mucho, pues a las 7 de la madrugada de ese mismo dia, el equipo junto con entrenador y director saldrian hacia España. A las 5 de la mañana, ya estaban todos en el aeropuerto vestidos de muggles.  
  
Antes de irse se despidieron de Carol  
  
-Chicas - abrazo a sus amigas y no puedo evitar que unas lagrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas - Las extrañare mucho.  
  
-Y nosotras a ti - dijeron Bella y Lily.  
  
-Prometedme que hareis todo lo posible por ganar, eh?  
  
-Eso este hecho.  
  
-Ah! Enviadme alguna lechuza y me contais como va, ok?  
  
-Ok - se dieron unultimo abrazo y se fueron.  
  
Las chicas se veian mas bonitas con la ropa muggle. Lily levaba unos vaqueron ajustados con campana (como los que se llevan ahora) y un jersey negro ajustado con el borde de las mangas anchas, el pelo lo llevaba suelto. Encima llevaba un abrigo color claro. Bella tambien llevaba vaqueros, un jersey de cuello alto blanco y un abrigo negro. Los chicos tambien se veian muy bien.  
  
La mayoria estaban aterrorizados por la idea de subir a un avion. Bella y Lily se compraron unas revistas muggles y algunas golosinas para el largo viaje. James y Sirius se sentaron detras de ellas, y la verdad esque no podrian aburrirse con esos dos detras.  
  
-Chicas - pregunto Sirius intentendo saber que era lo que leian las chicas - Que estais leyendo?  
  
-Nada que te importe Black - contesto tajante Bella.  
  
-Donde dejo usted la amabilidad señorita Figg? - pregunto divertido Sirius.  
  
-No se, creo que la amabilidad con ustedes se quedo en el baile de navidad - Lily miro a Bella como diciendole que no tenia que haber dicho eso. Los chicos que se dieron cuenta, decidieron no continuar con el tema, "esque si almenos se hubieran disculpado, seran orgullosos" pensaba Bella.  
  
El viaje fue largo y agotador. El avion aterrizo en Valencia. Cuando bajaron, Dumbledore saludo a un hombre mayor, de unos 70 años, que los llevo a un puerto, que estava cerca del aeropuerto (en la realidad, en Valencia, el aeropuerto y el puerto esta muy lejos, pero algo tenia que poner, no?, jaja) el barco los llevaria a una pequeña isla donde se encontraba la escuela.  
  
-Bueno chicos - dijo el director - Ahora este barcos nos llevara hasta el colegio.  
  
-No pensara que subamos ahi, verdad? - pregunto Malfoy aterrado.  
  
-Por supuesto que si señor Malfoy - este lo miro con terror y palidecio - A no ser que prefiera ir nadando.  
  
-Que pasa Malfoy, que tienes miedo de subirte a un barco? - dijo Sirius, que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de meterse con el.  
  
-Callete Black!  
  
Todos subieron al barco. Malfoy paso un viaje de lo peor, se lo paso vomitando, el pobre (bueno, de pobre no tiene nada)se mareaba, asi que imaginense como estaria.  
  
Por fin (para Malfoy) llegaron a la escuela. Era un castillo grande, pero no tanto como Hogwarts. Estaba cerca del mar. En la puerta ya se encontraban los alumnos de Beauxbatons (creo que se escribe asi) y Durmstrang junto con los de Avensis.  
  
-Bienvenidos a Avensis - les saludo una mujer mayor, pero con mucha vitalidad - Es un placer tenerles aqui.  
  
-El placer es nuestro señora Carmen - Dumbledore le cogio la mano a la señora y la beso.  
  
-Bueno, sera mejor que entremos dentro, aqui fuera hace un poco de frio - y todos entraron dentro.  
  
Se fueron al Comedor, que no era tan grande como Hogwarts, porque habian menos alumnos. Alli les dieron una cena acogedora de bienvenida a los participantes. La cena no duro mmucho, pues estaba cansados del largo y agotador viaje y se fueron a dormir.  
  
Las habitaciones eran de 2, Bella y Lily estaban juntas, al igual que James y Sirius.  
  
-Vaya Lily -dijo Bella mientras se arreglaba sus cosas al igual que Lily - Estoy emocionada. Has visto que chicos mas guapos? Creo que debria venir a estudiar aqui.  
  
-Bella!! Siempre pensando en lo mismo, jaja - Alguien llamo a la puerta.  
  
-Adelante - dijeron las dos  
  
-HOLA!!  
  
-Que haceis aqui? Por si no lo sabeis, esta es la habitacion de las CHICAS y vosotros sois CHICOS! -dijo Bella empujando a los dos chicos fuera.  
  
-Vamos Bella, dejalos - dijo Lily y miro a los chicos - Os podeis quedar, pero solo un ratito, ok? queremos descansar.  
  
-Ok. Gracias - dijo James - Esque no tenemos sueño y habiamos pensado venir a charlar con vosotras - se levanto y empezo a pasear por la habiatacion, vio algo curioso y...  
  
-JAMES!! - gritaba Lily - Deja eso ahi!!  
  
-No - James la miraba divertido.  
  
-Que es eso Prongs? - pregunto Sirius cogiendo un pequeño libro que tenia en las manos.  
  
-Sirius dame mi diario - Lily estaba enfadandose. Los dos fueron pasandoselo, y la pobre Lily iba de un lado a otro intentando quitarselo, pero no podia, ya que ellos eran mucho mas altos y mas fuertes.  
  
Bella los miraba divertida, mientras que una Lily agotada se sento en la cama. James se acerco a ella.  
  
-Toma Lily - y le ofrecio el diario. Ella alargo el brazo al mismo tiempo que el apartaba el diario.  
  
-Vamos James, ya basta, ya os habeis divertido, ahora devuelvemelo, o si no...  
  
-O si no que... - James dejo el diario en la mesilla de noche, pues no queria hacerla enfadar y se dispuso a salir por la puerta - Buenas noches chicas - pero Lily cogio su almohada y le pego a James. Esta se empezo a reir.  
  
-Asi que te ries, eh? - James se iba acercando a ella - Pues ahora si que te reiras con ganas - a el, esa situacion le divertia, al igual que a los demas, se acerco a Lily que estaba recostada en su cama y...  
  
-No James - suplicaba Lily - Cosquillas no - pero este no le hacia caso y empezo a hacerle cosquillas - No para jajaja basta jajaja James enserio jajaja para jajaja - James se lo estaba pasando en grande "que bonita se ve cuando sonrie" se decia a si mismo. Mientras Lily intentaba desacerse de el - Bella jaja ayudame jaja porfavor jajja.  
  
Lo que paso despues no se sabe como paso. Pero los dos cayeron de la cama y Lily fue a parar encima de el. Estaban en una posicion comprometida. Sus labios estaban muy cerca los unos de los otros. Por un rato se quedaron mirando, no reaccionaron, se podia notar como sus corazones latian fuerte, las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos al verse en tal situacion.  
  
Pero finalmente Lily reacciono y se levanto:  
  
-Lo...lo siento - y bajo la mirada sonrojada.  
  
Bella y Sirius que se esperaban un beso se decepcionaron. James se levanto tambien sonrojado y cogio a Sirius por el brazo:  
  
-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir Sirius - dijo James - Buenas noches chicas! - y salio sin mirar a Lily.  
  
Una vez salieron, Lily se sento en la cama, parecia hipnotizada, como en otro sitio. No acababa de asimilar lo que habia pasado antes.  
  
-Lily, estas bien? - se acerco Bella hasta ella, pero ella no parecia darse cuenta de que la llamaban, la volvio a llamar - Lily!  
  
-Eh? Decias algo? - Bella la miraba preocupada y le dijo - Estas bien?  
  
-Si, lo estoy - se paro a pensar y continuo - Es solo que nunca habia sentido lo que he sentido hace un momento - Bella tan solo sonreia y le dijo - Te has arrepentido de no haberle besado?  
  
-Que? - no sabia que responder - Esto...si...bueno no... si..Ay! No se! - Bella se reia al ver a su amiga - Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, que creo que ya han habido muchas emociones por hoy.  
  
Las dos se acostaron. Al momento Bella se quedo "frita", pero Lily no podia conciliar el sueño "Dios! Como me hubiera gustado besarle, al ver sus labios tan cerca de los mios, sentir su respiracion y el palpitar de su corazon...NO LILY! No puedes hacer eso, el tiene novia, no seria justo. Tienes que olvidarte de el, nunca te vera como algo mas, simplemente eres su amiga, NADA MAS!" Y finalmente se quedo dormida.  
  
En el cuarto de los chicos, se daba una situacion similar. James habia sentido lo mismo que Lily "Nunca me habia pasado nada asi con ninguna chica. Senti unos deseos inmensos de besarla, queria probar sus besos. NO! No puede ser! debo controlarme, tengo novia, ademas, Lily solo me quiere como un amigo, un buen amigo, nunca me vera como "algo mas" y tambien se quedo dormido.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:Como podeis leer, ellos estan alojados en una Sala Comun dentro del castillo, especial para invitados. Las habitaciones estan repartidas de dos en dos. Hay una sala parecida a la que hay en Hogwarts. 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7  
  
Despues de lo que paso en la habitacion de las chicas, James y Lily evitaban mirarse e incluso encontrarse. Aunque no paso nada entre ellos, se sentian avergonzados.  
  
Una tarde en el entrenamiento antes del partido que Hogwarts jugaria...  
  
-Chicos, dentro de unos dias jugamos nuestro primer partido - dijo el entrenador Wood - Como sabeis - miro a todo su equipo - Jugamos contra Durmstrang. No sabemos como juegan, y he pensado en enviar a un "espia" para que lo averigue - todos se quedaron mudos.  
  
-Y quien sera ese espia? - pregunto Lily  
  
-Sera uno de vosotros - todos se miraban los unos a los otros - Aun no se quien sera, mañana os lo dire, ok? - todos asintieron - Bueno, creo que se nos ha hecho tarde para entrenar, sera mejor que vayamos al castillo. Mañana a las 4 aqui - todos salieron y se fueron al Comedor.  
  
Esa noche en la Sala Comun...   
  
-Bueno chicos - dijo Lily levantandose del sillos - Yo me voy a dormir, estoy un poco cansada - y se despidio de todos con un simple - Buenas noches - y una sonrisa. Cuando Lily subio a su habitacion, James dijo:  
  
-Yo creo que tambien me voy - se sentia un poco incomodo entre Bella y Sirius - Bueno parejita, os dejo, a ver lo que haceis, eh? - solto una risita al ver la cara de Sirius y Bella y se subio a su habitacion.  
  
Sirius y Bella se quedaron mirando y de pronto Sirius dijo:  
  
-Hay que hacer algo con estos dos - Bella lo miro  
  
-A que te refieres?  
  
-A que? Odio que esten sin hablarse, no es comun en ellos.  
  
-Lo se, yo tambien, pero no entiendo porque se comportan asi, no paso nada entre ellos.  
  
-Ya - Sirius se quedo pensando - Ya lo tengo!! - Bella lo miraba intrigada.  
  
-Que? Que pasa?  
  
-Voy a hacer que esos dos pasen muuucho tiempo juntos - y sonrio triunfante.  
  
-Y que es lo que piensas hacer? Sabes que se evitan.  
  
-Ven que te explique - Sirius empezo a contarle a Bella lo que habia pensado, y esta estaba emocionada, la verdad esque era un buen plan. Una vez terminaron de planearlo todo, se fueron a dormir. Al dia siguiente pondrian en marcha su "plan".  
  
Eran casi las 9 d ela mañana, y Lily aun estaba en la cama, menos mal que no tenian clase, Bella hacia lo imposible por despertarla, pero la pelirroja ni se movia.  
  
-LILY!! DESPIERTA!!!!.  
  
-Ay mami! Tengo sueño, dejame dormir! - hablaba como una niña pequeña. Bella no conseguia que se levantara asi que...  
  
-LILY!! FUEGO, HAY FUEGO!! SE ESTA QUEMANDO EL CASTILLO, TENEMOS QUE SALIR!!! - Lily dio tan salto que se cayo de la cama. Iba desesperada cogiendo todas sus cosas para que no se quemaran. Bella reia por los suelos, Lily que no entendia nada dijo:  
  
-Bella, como puedes estar riendote mientras el castillo se quema? - se le veia preocupada.  
  
-Esque jaja no hay jaja ningun incendio - y solto una gran carcajada. Lily la miraba desconcertada - Solo lo hice para que te despertaras - y se volvio a reir.  
  
-PERO... COMO... TE... ATREVES? - estaba furiosa - Me has dado un susto de muerte!! - y se cogia el pecho en señal de dolor.  
  
-Jaja, lo siento, tenias que haber visto tu cara!! jaja - Lily no pudo evitar reirse tambien - Ibas de un lado para otro cogiendo tus cosas y murmurando no se que cosas, jajaja.  
  
-Te juro que me voy a vengar Arabella Figg - la pauntaba con el deco y puso una cara intimidante que lo unico que logro fue que Bella soltara una carcajada.  
  
Se ducharon, se cambiaron y se fueron a desayunar. James y Sirius aun no estaban, asi que se sentaron a desayunar, al momento entraron los dos chicos. Sirius se sento enfrente de Bella que se miraban en forma de complice, pero que no James ni Lily notaron, porque miraban hacia sus platos. Sirius y Bella se levantaron y dijeron:  
  
-Nosotros nos vamos un momento - Lily y James los miraron y pensaron "donde demonios iran estos dos solos?" - Wood nos dijo que queria hablar con nosotros sobre algo que paso el otro dia en el avion - no era verdad, pero alguna excusa tenia que dar - Nos vemos despues. Donde estaras Lil? - pregunto Bella  
  
-En la biblioteca, quiero leer algunos libros - respondio esta.  
  
Y Sirius y Bella se despidieron y salieron, mientras que la otra pareja se quedo en el Comedor.  
  
Bella y Sirius se dirigieron al despacho del entrenador Wood que compartia con Dumbledore. Llamaron a la puerta y alguien les dio permiso para entrar:  
  
-Entrenador - dijo Sirius - Podemos hablar con usted?  
  
-Por supuesto, ustedes diran.  
  
-Bien - se aclaro la garganta - Queriamos pedirle un favor - Wood se los quedo mirando.  
  
-Bien, diganme de que se trata y vere lo que puedo hacer.  
  
-Ya sabe quien sera el "espia"?  
  
-No, aun no.  
  
-Esque queriamos pedirle que los espias fueran James Potter y Lily Evans - el director los miraba curioso a los dos chicos que se les veia nerviosos. Los dos empezaron a contarle el porque de que fueran ellos, excepto, claro esta, el porque se pelearon. Por fin Wood dijo: -Entiendo. A ver que me aclare, lo que ustedes quieren es que ellos dos pasen juntos un rato y asi que puedan hablar y arreglar sus cosas y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no? - los dos chicos asintieron, Alan los miro, sonrio y dijo - Por mi no hay problema. Esta tarde lo comunicare. Os prometo que no dire nada a nadie - Bella y Sirius sonrieron y se fueron contentos, porque su plan habia funcionado, ahora solo faltava ver los resultados.  
  
-Black - dijo Bella, que despues del baile de navidad lo llamaba por su apellido - Tengo que reconocer que tuviste una buena idea.  
  
-Lo se, pero no cantemos victoria aun, todavia faltan los resultados.  
  
-Y como lo haran para que nos les vena?  
  
-James sabe como hacerlo - y le quiño el ojo - Sera mejor que vayamos a buscarlos para que no sospechen demasiado - Y cada uno se fue por un lugar, Bella a la biblioteca y Sirius al campo de Quidditch donde estaba James.  
  
A las 4 d ela tarde, los jugadores del equipo de Hogwarts bajaron a antrenar. Estaba prohibido que alguien que no fuera del equipo viera en entrenamiento. En los vestuaios...  
  
-Bien - dijo Wood - Ya se quienes seran los espias - y miro de reojo a Bella y Sirius que le sonreian, mientras todos se miraron los unos a los otros - Bien, los dos sera Potter y Evans - estos dos se miraron despues de mucho tiempo - Cuando terminemos de entrenar hablare con ustedes dos. Ahora, ¡¡A entrenar!! - cogieron sus escobas y salieron al terreno de juego.  
  
Estuvieron entrenando alrededor de 4 horas, practicando jugadas, tacticas, etc. Al final, todos estaban exhaustos y agotados. Al terminar llamo a James y a Lily.  
  
-Chicos, sabeis que teneis que hacer, no? - negaron - Bien, quiero que vayais al entrenamiento de ellos, y que averigueis sus tacticas, sus movimientos, en fin, TODO.  
  
-Pero, se supone que esta prohibido, no?  
  
-Usted misma lo ha dicho señorita Evans "se supone" - miro a los dos chicos y dijo - No se han dado cuenta de que habia alguien espiandonos? - negaron - Bien, solo quiero que no los vean, ok? Ya esta todo os podeis retirar. - Los chicos salieron y se dirigieron al Comedor donde Bella y Sirius los esperaban, Sin darse cuenta empezaron a hablar...  
  
-Como haremos para que no nos vean?  
  
-No se - pero algo s ele vino a la mente - Creo que ya se como - se giro a mira a Lily que parecia curiosa - Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, dejalo en mis manos - y se rieon.  
  
Llegaron al Comedor charlando animadamente, peor al ver a Bella y Sirius se ruborizaron y se callaron y caminaron lentamente hacia la mesa. Antes de irse a sus dormitorios, Wood los llamo:  
  
-Chicos - dijo bajito para que nadie oyera nada - El entrenamiento de ellos es a las 4:30. Suerte.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron muy temprano, raro en ellos, porque siempre eran los ultimos en levantarse, bueno, a no se que que estuvieran planeando alguna travesura.  
  
Las chicar dormian placidamente en su cama, no se imaginaban lo que iba a pasarles. De pronto, 2 personas entraron por la puerta, iban sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido para no despertarlas.  
  
-Xsst! - susurro un chico - Quien se lo pone a quien?  
  
-No se - respondio el otro muy bajito - tu a Figg y yo a Lily - ok - respondio el primer chico.  
  
Se acercaron cada uno a una cama, la habitacion aun estaba a oscuras. El segundo chico miro a una de las chicas mientras dormia "parece un angel, un angel muy hermoso, se ve tan fragil, lastima que despierta tenga un caracter tan fuerte" y sonrio. Se hubiera quedado todo el rato mirandola, pero un pequeño movimiento de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos. Saco algo de su tunica y lo puso despacio en la almohada de la chica, al lado de la cara. El otro chico hizo lo mismo con la otra chica. Luego salieron de la habitacion y se dirigieron a la suya.  
  
Las chicas seguian durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Al poco rato un ruidito las desperto, Lily abrio los ojos y...  
  
-AHHH!! - grito asustada. Bella del grito de su amiga se desperto y...  
  
-AHHH!! - Bella no estaba asustada, estaba aterrorizada - BLACK, POTTER, ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!!!  
  
Mientras en otra habitacion, dos chicos reian a carcajadas por el suelo. Al parecer su plan para asustar a las chicas resulto, y de que manera, nunca pensaron que que a las chicas les asustara un simple y pequeñin lagarto.  
  
-Lily - dijo Bella aun asustada - Estos dos cretinos me las van a pagar!! - esto lo decia muy enfadada - Dios!! Tengo fobia a los lagartos!!  
  
-Tranquila Bella - le decia Lily mientras intentaba calmarla - Yo no tengo miedo, solo me dan un poco de "asco" - se paro un momento a pensar y despues dijo - Bella, tranquila que esos dos tendran su merecido - sonrio Lily triunfante - Ven que te cuente.  
  
Despues de contarselo, Bella se hecho a reir y dijo - Amiga, ERES MI IDOLO!! - y se lanzo a abrazarla - Ahora debemos bajar e intentar disimular.  
  
Una vez cambiadas y arregladas, bajaron. Los chicos ya estaba alli y nada mas entrar, las miraron y se echaron a reir, ellas solamente sonreian falsamente. Bella se sento al lado de Sirius, y Lily al de James. Los dos chicos reian como locos.  
  
-Chicas - dijo Sirius sin poder parar de reir - Como habeis amanecido esta mañana? - miro a James y empezaron a reise a carcajadas - Auch!  
  
-Sera mejor que cierres esa maldita bocaza Black - Bella habia cogido por donde mas le dolia a Sirius, por el pelo - esta me la vas a pagar, te arrepentiras de hacerme el "blanco" de tus estupidas y pesadas bromas - se le veia muy cabreada, todo el mundo en el Comedor los miraban. Sirius dejo de reirse y la miraba con...miedo?, mientras que James se partia de la risa al ver la cara de su amigo, Bella giro la cabeza y dijo - Esto tambien va por ti Potter - y este solto una risita sin tomar importancia a las palabras de esta.  
  
Una vez Bella se habia calmado y habia soltado al pobre Sirius que se quejaba de que le dolia la cabeza, se fueron a dar una vuelta por la playa hasta la hora de comer.  
  
A las 4 quedaron James y Lily para ir a ver el entrenamiento de los de Durmstrang, aunque ella aun no sabia que idea tenia James para que no los vieran.  
  
-Lily - dijo James - Estas lista? Sera mejor que vayamos antes de que lleguen ellos.  
  
-Si, ya estoy, pero como vamos a hacer para no ser vistos? - James sonrio y le enseño una cosa, ella la miro alucinada - Es una capa de invisibilidad, me la regalo mi padre, viene de famiia - y sonrio - Ahora vamonos, ven - y puso la capa encima de ellos haciendo que desaparecieran.  
  
James llevaba cogida por la cintura a Lily, iban lo mas apretados posible, a veces se ruborizaban al verse en tal situacion. Caminaron un rato intentando no chocar con nadie para no sembrar el panico, por suerte para ellos, no estaba la señora Norris, la gata del señor Filch, para pillarlos. Por fin llegaron a los vesturarios, por suerte estaba abierto, entraron y se escondieron a esperar a que llegaran los jugadores. Al rato llegaron y empezaron a charlar sobre las tacticas y sobre lo que pensaban del equipo de Hogwarts. Antes de entrar a los vestuarios, James y Lily hicieron un hechizo traductor para poder entenderlos (no se si hay algun hechizo asi). Lily mientras iba apuntando como una loca todo lo que escuchaba en una pequeña libretita. Al rato, los jugadores salieron al campo. Lily seguia apuntando los movimientos y dibujaba las jugadas.  
  
Cuando el entrenamiento termino, los jugadores se fueron a los vestuarios, mientras que James y Lily se fueron a sus habitaciones. Pero no todo iba a ser tan facil, iban por los pasillos hablando bajito y sin darse cuenta chocaron con alguien que resulto ser un profesor. Se quedaron parados del susto, y vieron como el profesor levantaba las manos para ver que era, James que fue el primero en reaccionar, estiro a Lily hacia atras. Al parecer el profesor no iba a darse por vencido hasta encontrar con que topo, iba avanzando mas, mientras los chicos iba habia atras. James cogio fuerte a Lily y empezaron a correr, el profesor que habia oido los pasos fue corriendo. Esuvieron un rato corriendo, estaban agotados de tanto correr y cuando el profesor se fue dandose por vencido y se fue, los dos se fueron lo mas rapido posible a su Sala, pero esta vez iban atentos mirando por todos los lados, para que no les pasara lo mismo.  
  
Por fin llegaron a la Sala, pero no se quitaron la capa hasta estar en la habitacion de las chicas.  
  
-Dios! Ca...casi...me...me da un infarto - decia Lily respirando con dificultad por todo el esfuerzo - Crei..que...que nos pillaban, jaja - Y los dos empezaron a reir a carcajadas - Creo que no sere espia de profesion, porque me creo que no duraria ni una semana, me moriria antes, jaja.  
  
-Tengo que reconocer que aunque me ha pasado muchas veces - decia James - Esta vez si que me asuste, en Hogwarts almenos sabemos donde escondernos y que no nos encuentren, pero aqui... - y se empezaron a reir recordando lo mal que lo habian pasado.  
  
De pronto la puerta de la habitacion se abio, James se escondio debajo de la cama, temiendo que fuera algun profesor, pero entraron Bella y Sirius hablando.  
  
-Vaya, asi que estas aqui, os hemos estado buscando - dijo Bella con una sonrisita, miro por la habitacion y - donde esta Potter? - Lily señalo debajo de la cama y salio James. Se miraron y empezaron a reir a carcajadas, Bella y Sirius los miraban incredulos.  
  
-Se puede saber que mosca os ha picado? - dijo esta vez Sirius - Hace tan solo unas horas no os hablabais y ahora miraros - James y Lily los miraban serios y se empezaron a reir otra vez. Cuando se calmaron y empezaron a contar todo lo que les habia pasado, ahora los que reian eran los otros dos.  
  
Estuvieron conversando un rato y luego los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones y las chicas se acostaron.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Lily se desperto temprano, Bella aun dormia, y la pelirroja se acerco para despertarla:  
  
-Bella, levantate - pero este ni movimiento - Venga, que tenemos que ir al cuarto de los chicos a ya sabes que.  
  
-Al cuarto de los chicos? - Bella abrio los ojos de par en par y se levanto corriendo - Como lo hacemos?  
  
-Muy facil, hay una cosita que James se dejo ayer y que nos va a ayudar - reia maliciosa. Cogieron una pequeña cajita y la capa que se dejao James, se la pusieron por encima y se fueron.  
  
Los chicos dormian placidamente a pierna suelta. No estaban tapados y las chicas tuvieron una "vista" inmejorablae. Ambos dormian sin camsisa, y solo con unos pequeños pantalones cortitos. Se les veian los musculos bien marcados, parecian dos angelitos mientras dormian, pero despiertos, eran dos demonios.  
  
Primero fueron a la cama de Sirius, Lily cogio con asco una cosa de la cajita y le dijo a Bella - Sera mejor que se lo pongas tu - esta la miro con terror y dijo - Sabes que yo... te...tengo panico - Ok, yo lo hare - respiro indignada Lily.  
  
Por la parte de debajo del pantalon (bajo del pantalon) que llevaba, pusieron el lagarto que la mañana anterior habian puesto en sus almohadas. Luego fueron a la cama de James, Lily se sonrojo al verlo "se ve muy guapo cuando duerme" penso. Asi que se acerco y le puso el lagarto en el mismo sitio que a Sirius. Los chicos estaban durmiendo tan agusto que no se dieron cuenta. Pero eso no termino ahi, las chicas se encontraron unas lombrices y las pusieron alrededor de las almohadas de los dos chicos. Asi que, sin esperar mas, se fueron a su habitacion y empezaron a reir. De pronto...  
  
-AHHH!! - era Sirius que habia visto quien lo acompañaba y ... - AHHH!! - esta vez era James.  
  
Las chicas no podian parar de reir, asi que fueron a la habitacion de ambos para ver sus caras, intentado parecer inocentes y preocupadas por el grito. Al llegaron y ver a los chicos, no pudieron evitarlo y se pusieron a reir a carcajadas.  
  
-FUERON USTEDES - grito un Sirius furioso mirando a las dos chicas que hacian lo posible para no reirse.  
  
-Nosotras, que, Black? - dijo Bella.  
  
-VOSOTROAS PUSISTEIS ESTOS ASQUEROSOS GUSANOS EN NUESTRA CAMA -y miro con asco su cama.  
  
-Que pasa, que el Merodeador Sirius no soporta una broma? - dijo Bella y este la fulmino con la mirada.  
  
-Vamos Sirius - dijo Lily seria - Sabes que a nosotras nos dan asco esos bichos, como crees que los cogeriamos? - intento parecer convincente, pero no lo logro, pero de pronto Lily se dio cuenta y...  
  
-SIRIUS!! -señalo a sus "partes" donde algo se movia - QUE ES ESO? - Sirius bajo la mirada y...  
  
-COÑO!! QUITADMELO, QUITADMELO - iban dando saltos por la habitacion gritando para que le quitaran ese bicho. Estaba asustado, las chicas lo miraban riendose - ME LA VAIS A PAGAR! - dijo Sirius mas furioso.  
  
Las chicas se pusieron serias y le dijeron - NO Black, estamos en paz - el las miraba desconcertado - Ayer nos hicisteis una broma y hoy nosotras a vosotros, es justo, no? - Sirius se tuvo que callar y miro a James que hasta ahora habia estado callado. James no estaba ni mucho menos asustado, sino todo lo contrario, estaba jugando con el lagarto y guardando las lombrices en la caja. Miro a las chicas y dijo:  
  
-Gracias - dijo sonriendo, y las chicas y su amigo lo miraban incredulos.  
  
-Gra...Gracias? - preguntaron los 3  
  
-Si, gracias chicas por encontrar a mis lombrices.  
  
-So...son tuyas? - pregunto Lily  
  
-Si, le pedi a un chico que me las consiguiera.  
  
-Prongs, para que demonios querias tu a estos gusanos?  
  
-Para hacerle una broma a Malfoy, oi que tiene fobia a estos animalitos - y acaricio al lagarto, Bella lo miraba con terror - Asi que no pude desperdiciar la oportunidad, de cobrarme una de tantas que me ha hecho - entonces Sirius que habia estado serio, se empezo a reir - QUIEN IBA A DECIRLO, EL "GRAN" LUCIUS MALFOY TIENE MIEDO DE UNOS GUSANILLOS INOFENSIVOS, jaja - pero Bella le respondio - Si claro, igual como el "grandisimo" Sirius Black. - la sonrisa se borro de los labio de Sirius y le lanzo una mirada de enfado.  
  
-Chicas, creo que le hare a Malfoy lo mismo que ustedes nos han hecho a nosotros - las chicas sonrieron - Pero eso no os libra de un castigo - y las miro divertido.  
  
-Castigo?  
  
-Si - James miro a Sirius y los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco a las chicas, riendo maliciosamente, hasta arrinconarlas en la pared, no tenian escapatoria. Se acercaron y empezarpn a hacerles lo que las odiabas...¡Cosquillas!  
  
Las dos "damiselas en peligro" estaban riendo y no podian parar. Bella estaba en el suelo y Sirius al lado arrodillado haciendole cosquillas. Lily aun estaba apoyada en la pared y delante de ella un James que la miraba divertido mientras le hacia cosquillas.  
  
El se paro y se quedo mirandola mientras esta se reia. Se acerco mas a ella hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados, se quedaron mirando como la otra vez. Lily bajo la cabeza intentando que no pasara lo mismo, porque esta vez no se resistiria y le besaria, pero James la cogio por la barbilla y la miro a los ojos. En los ojos verde esmeralda de la chica se podia ver dolor por no poder estar con el chico con el que queria y amor. En cambio en los de el se podia ver amor y dulcura hacia esa chica que tanto le volvia loco, que cada vez que la veia, sentia unos deseos inmensos de besarla, de probar sus dulces labios, queria abrazarla y tenerla entre sus brazos siempre, la amaba como nunca antes lo habia hecho.  
  
Con sus manos toco las mejillas ruborizadas de la chica, esta no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas de amor hacia ese chico brotaran de sus hermosos ojos. Este cogio la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la miro con dulcura, lentamente fue acercadon su cara hacia la de la dulce chica, poco a poco fue rozando sus labios. Ella se aparto, pero el aun le sujetaba la cara, no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos que tanto le gustaba ver. El se acerco nuevamente y esta vez se fundieron en un beso calido, tierno y muy dulce.  
  
James fue bajando lentamente sus brazos acariciandola hasta llegar a la cintura. Ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico mientras jugaba con sus alborotados cabellos. No querian separarse, no se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, pero era un momento demasiado bello como para terminarlo.  
  
Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de la pelirroja: el momento en el que lo vio por primera vez en el Expreso, sus bromas, sus momentos divertidos, y... a Kate. De repente lo aparto bruscamente, lo miro con dolor y se fue sollozando. James quiso ir detras de ella, pero alguien lo detuvo.  
  
-James - dijo Bella con una sonrisa - Dejala, necesita estar sola y analizar lo que ha pasado, yo ire a hablar con ella - James no queria que fuera ella, queria ir el, pero Bella le cogio la cara y le dijo - Mira, espera que se calme y luego hablas con ella, ok? - el no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.  
  
Bella salio de la habitacion de los chicos y se fue a buscar a su amiga. No fue dificil encontrarla, estaba en su habitacion sentada en un rincon acurrucada llorando como una niña pequeña cuando tiene miedo. Bella se acerco y le dijo:  
  
-Lily, estas bien?  
  
-No  
  
-Entiendo. Quieres hablar?  
  
-Porque Bella, Porque? - Lily no paraba de llorar - Porque me tuve que enamorar de el?  
  
-Lily cielo, en los asuntos del amor, no se puede elegir de quien enamorarse. Es el corazon el que manda, no la cabeza - Lily levanto la mirada y Bella continuo - Tu crees que si una persona se podria enamorar con la cabeza yo me hubiera enamorado de Sirius? No, pero ya ves, las cosas son asi - Lily sonrio.  
  
-Pero no tuve que enamorarme de el, es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderlo por esta tonteria. Ademas, tiene novia y no seria justo que su novio estuviera con otra - Bella se acerco y la abrazo mientras Lily decia sollozando - No quiero sufrir Bella, no quiero, sabes como es el con las chicas, no quiero ser como las otras.  
  
-Tranquila amiga, veras como todo se arregla. Sabes? Pude ver en los ojos de James cuando te fuiste, algo que nunca vi antes en el - Lily la miraba sin comprender - Y sabes que fue eso Lil?- esta nego - Fue amor Lily lo que vi en sus ojos, amor hacia a ti. Mira sera mejor que hables con el y solucioneis las cosas, porque dos personas que se quieren como vosotros os quereis, no pueden estar separados. - Lily parecio reflexionar y finalmente dijo - Esta bien, hablare con el - Bella sonreia - Dile que nos veremos dentro de una hora en las rocas que hay en la orilla del mar.  
  
Bella salio en busca de James, entro y lo encontro con la cara entre sus manos diciendo no se que cosas, y Sirius a su lado.  
  
-James - este se giro esperando ver a Lily y una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y dijo - No quiere verme, verdad? - Bella se acerco y le dijo - Me ha dicho que te espera dentro de una hora en las rocas donde vamos siempre.  
  
-Ok. Como esta?  
  
-Mas calmada, pero James, te pido por favor una cosa: no le mientas, sele sincerlo porque sino, le vas a hacer mucho daño.  
  
Al rato James salio a la playa. A lo lejos pudo ver a una chica pelirroja con el cabello color fuego, sentanda en las rocas mriando al mar. Se aceroc  
  
-Hola - dijo James con una sonrisa  
  
-Hola - respondio ella timidamente bajando la mirada.  
  
-Puede sentarme? - pregunto - Si claro - respondio ella.  
  
Estuvieron un rato callados mirando al mar, hasta que James se decidio a hablar.  
  
-Lily - esta volteo su cabeza hacia el - Yo no se como decirte eso, lo he estado guaradando dentro de mi desde hace muchos años - Lily parecia que iba a decir algo, pero el la interrumpio - Dejame terminar, porfavor. Yo te amo Lily, desde que nos conocimos en el expreso. No queria quererte porque eras mi mejor amiga. No queria perderte si algun dia llegaba a confesarte lo que sentia por ti. Antes preferia tenerte como amiga y amarte en silencio, que no tenerte ni siquiera como amiga - tomo aire y continuo - He intentado hacer todo lo posible para olvidarte, por no lo consegui, al contrario, cada vez te amaba mas - y agacho la mirada.  
  
-James - dijo Lily con dulcura - Yo tambien te amo - el la miro asombrado - Tampoco me atrevi a decirtelo por el mismo motivo que tu: por el miedo a perderte. Tenia miedo de sufrir y que me trataras como a las demas chicas con las que has estado, que primero las enamoras y luego las dejabas hechas polvo.  
  
-Pero tu eres diferenre a ellas Lily, eres especial, por eso me enamore de ti. Mira, no me importa nada ni nadie, solo quiero estar contigo, y ahora que se que me amas, no voy a dejarte - y la abrazo muy fuerte deseando no separarse nucna.  
  
-Y que hay de Kate? No es justo para ella.  
  
-Por ella no me preocupes, no esta enamorada de mi, solo esta conmigo por mi apellido y la fama y nada mas. Lo mas pronto posible termino con ella. Y hasta entonces que hacemos?  
  
-Hasta entonces nada James, hasta que no termines con ella, no puede haber nada entre nosotros.  
  
Estuvieron un rato mas y luego se fueron al Comedor, donde les contaron a Bella y a Sirius lo que habia pasado. 


	8. IMPORTANTE

LEEDLO  
  
Esto no es un capitulo, es la respuesta a unos reviews que he recibido, y no voy a decir de quien son., quien los ha puesto, sabe que esta nota va para ella. Mira, me parece muy bien que no te guste mi Fic y que el tuyo este muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo mejor que el mio, y me parece de puta madre que me des tu opinión, siempre y cuando no me faltes al respeto.  
  
Que describa a James, Sirius o Remus de una forma, es cosa mia y si no te gusta, pues no lo leas, que pa algo la historia es mia y la escribo como a mi me de la gana. A ver y sobre Orlando Bloom. Bueno, puede que el no sea mio, pero creeme, tuyo tampoco lo sera. Te conformaras con soñar con el, al igual que lo hacemos todas a las que nos gusta.  
  
Una ultima cosa, tienes algun problema en que sea española? Porque una cosa si te digo, yo nunca echo por tierra a los de otros paises. Te puedo dar un consejo? Nunca hagas ni digas nada de nadie, sino quieres que te lo digan o te lo hagan a ti. Con esto esta todo aclarado, y a la proxima, "querida" metete esas palabritas donde te quepan, porque puede que acepte las malas criticas, pero nunca consentire que se metan conmigo, entendido?  
  
Bueno, esto ha sido todo.  
  
Laura Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 


	9. Capitulo 8

REVIEWS  
  
-POLA: Hola!! Me alegro mucho de que te guste el Foc, gracias. Sobre lo de poner un chico que se interese por Lily, lo habia pensado pero no voy a ponerlo por unas sencillas razones: la historia ya hace mucho que la escribi y ya esta acabada, y eso me trastocaria los planes de la historia. Ademas, no tengo tiempo lara escribir, llevo 3 Fics a la vez y con el poco tiempo que tengo, se me hace imposible escribir.  
  
Sirius y Bella? No seas impaciente, jaja. Xao, besos!  
  
-LILY POSESA: Hola!!! Como estas? Yo cansadita, trabajo mucho, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo después del review que recibi. La verdad esque me afecto un poco, incluso me plantee en dejar de escribir. No se, puede que tenga razon y que no valgo para escribir. Pero bueno, como pongo mucha ilusion en mis Fics, que para mi son mis niños, jaja, pues creo que habra Laura Black y sus Fiucs para rato, jaja, ya que mi mente va a toda maquina y ya tengo dos historias mas pensadas, jaja. Es algo fuerte, pero estoy trabajando y sirviendo a los clientes (trabajo en una cafeteria-heladeria) y a toda hora estoy imaginando situaciones para los Fics. No tengo remedio, jaja. Bueno preciosa, espero que te siga gustando el Fic, que sepas que siempre espero con ansias un review tuyo, jaja. Has leido la continuación de este Fic? Se llama Harry Potter y la Lucha por la Luz y la Oscuridad. Ha llegado al momento mas interesante de la historia. Se te ocurre algun otro nombre para el Fic? Esque el que hay no me gusta y a mi no se me ocurria ninguno.  
  
-LIZZY Bloom: Gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, enserio. Sobre lo de tu prima, mira, entiendo que haya tenido un mal dia y que lo este pasando mal, enserio que lo siento, pero tampoco tiene porque pagarlo con los demas que no tenemos la culpa. Todos tenemos problemas y dias malos, pero lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir adelante con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estemos mal. No tengo nada que perdonar, todo quedo perdonado, pero que sepa que me dolio lo que me dijo.  
  
Besos  
  
Capitulo 8 En la mañana del 10 de enero, todos los alumnos se levantaron pronto, en especial los jugadores de Hogwarts y Durmstrang, ya que ese dia se enfrontaban.  
  
En Comedor era todo un jaleo, todo el mundo charlaba sobre el partido, los dos equipos y que jugadores eran mejores en ambos equipos.  
  
-Lily - dijo James dandole un beso en la mejilla - Porque no desayunas?  
  
-Esque no tengo hambre - respondio un poco tensa.  
  
-Estas nerviosa? - esta asintio - Es normaL, pero debes comer algo, vas a hacer mucho esfuerzo y necesitas fuerzas.  
  
-A ver si se cae de las escoba y se mata, asi una "sangre sucia" menos - dijo Malfoy.  
  
-Callate estupido! - dijo Sirius enfurecido, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo y "arreglarle" la cara, pero Bella lo paro - Sirius, no vale la pena.  
  
Por fin pudieron convencer a Lily de que comiera algo. Al terminar se fueron a los vestuarios.  
  
-Llego la hora chicos - dijo Wood - Es la hora de que demostremos que somos mejores que ellos y que no hemos venido aqui, sino que hemos venido a ganar!!  
  
Las gradas ya estaban llenas de alumnos que animaban a ambod equipos. Eran casi las 10 y el partido comenzaria de un mometo a otro.  
  
-Bienvenido al segundo partido del Torneo que enfrentara al equipo de Durmstrang contra Hogwarts - comento Julio Insa, el comentarista del partido - Ahora prosigo con las alineaciones de los dos equipos. Por parte de Durmstrang: Levski, Vulchanov, Zograf, Ivanoca, Dimitrov y como capitan, Krum (el padre de Viktor Krum) - todos aplaudieron - Y por parte de Hogwarts, el que dicen que esta compuesto por los mejores jugadores del momento, a ver si es verdad, ellos son: Goyle, Black, Malfoy, Figg, Gordon, Evans y como capitan Potter, cuidado con estos dos ultimos jugadores, que son las autenticas estrellas de este equipo.  
  
El arbitro Lopez Nieto llamo a los capitanes de ambos equipos, los dos se dieron la mano y...  
  
-EMPIEZA EL PARTIDO!!  
  
Durmstrang no podia realizar bien sus jugadas, ya que los jugadores de Hogwarts, sabian exactamente que jugada y que movimiento iban a realizar, y las anulaban todas, todo gracias al excelente trabajo de los dos "espias".  
  
El partido estaba bastante igualado, Durmstrang apostaba mas por la fuerza y en algunas veces por el juego sucio, mientras que Hogwarts apostava mas por la calidad y las rapidez de sus cazadoras. El marcador iba 60-80 a favor de los ingleses.  
  
Jugaban muy bien juntos, pese a ser su primer partido. Pero claro, siempre habia alguien que lo arruinaba todo, Malfoy como no, tiraba adrede las bludgers a los miembros de su propio equipo, en especial a Bella y Lily. Estas conseguian esquivarlas, pero una de ellas, le dio a Lily, y casi se cae de las escoba. Al parecer, Malfoy disfrutaba mucho.  
  
El partido termino 90-210 a favor de Hogwarts, gracias a que James Potter cogio la snitch. Todos bajaron de sus escobas y se abrazaron contentos.  
  
-BELLA - gritaba una feliz Lily - HEMOS GANADO! - se dio la vuelta y se topo con los ojos de James, el se acerco y se abrazaron. En los vestuarios, continuaba la fiesta.  
  
-MALFOY - gritaba Lily y todo se quedaron mirandola extrañados - MALFOY!! SAL DE DONDE ESTES, COBARDE!!  
  
-Vaya Evans por fin vienes a buscarme - sonrio estupidamente.  
  
-QUE... COÑO... PASA... CONTIGO? - Lily iba empujandolo hata acorralarlo en la padred. Malfoy y el resto del equipo la miraban alucinados - PERO DE QUE PARTE ESTAS? QUE SEPAS QUE SOMOS DEL MISMO EQUIPO, ESTO NO ES UN GRIFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN. LO UNICO QUE HAS HECHO HA SIDO PERJUDICAR AL EQUIPO, MIRA, A MI ME DA IGUAL LO QUE ME HAGAS, PERO NO PERJUDIQUES MAS AL EQUIPO - Lucius la miraba con cierto miedo en sus ojos, por primera vez, estaba sintiendo miedo de una chica - ENTENDIDO?  
  
-Lily, dejalo ya - James intentaba calmarla pero no lo conseguia.  
  
-Dejame, James - pero el no le hizo caso, la cogio por la cintura, la metio bajo la ducha y abrio el grifo. Un momento despues de la pelea, aparecieron Wood y Dumbledore que les felicitaron a todos.  
  
-Enhorabuena chicos - dijo Alan - Hemos hecho un gran partido - todos aplaudieron - Malfoy - este se giro y Wood le sonrio - He visto el partido que has hecho hoy - este miro con superioridad a todos sus compañeros - Y como premio, no jugaras el proximo partido - la sonrisa se le borro de la cara, mientras que los demas hacian todo lo posible por no soltar una carcajada - Eso te ayudara a que la proxima vez ayudes a tus compañeros a ganar, en vez de andar tirandole bludgers.  
  
-Bueno chicos - dijo Dumbledore intentado cortar el momento de tension que se habia formado - Sera mejor que vayamos a la sala a celebrarlo.  
  
La fiesta duro hasta las tantas, todos estaban felices y felicitaban a Lily por lo de Malfoy.  
  
Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo a sus habitaciones a descansar, hasta que solo quedaron los Griffindor (James, Bella, Sirius, Lily y Richard) y Helen (Hufflepuf).  
  
-Chicos - dijo bostezando Helen - Yo creo que me voy a dormir ya, estoy cansada, el partido ha sido muy movidito, jaja - y se dirigio hacia su cuarto - Por cierto Lily - esta se giro - Enhorabuena por lo de Malfoy, es para recordar - ella rio - Buenas noches!  
  
-Yo creo que voy a seguir el ejemplo de los demas y tambien me voy a dormir - dijo Bella levantandose del sillon - Vienes Lily?  
  
-Subo enseguida Bella, voy a escribirles una carta a mis padres contandoles lo de hoy.  
  
-Por cierto Lil - dijo Bella - Has recibido alguna carta de Carol?  
  
-No, le he enviado muchas cartas y no me ha respondido.  
  
-Yo tambien, es raro, ella siempre responde enseguida.  
  
-Chicas - dijo James - Nosotros tampoco sabemos nada de Remus.  
  
-No? Que raro! No creo que esten tan ocupados los dos juntos como para que no se acuerden de nosotros. Bueno, yo me voy. Buenas noches!  
  
-Buenas noches amgas, que duermas bien.  
  
Poco a poco todos fueron yendose hasta que solo quedaron James y Lily. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa escribiendo la carta a sus padres, y no se habia percatado de que no estaba sola. James se acerco y la abrazopor detras  
  
-Por fin solos - le susurro - Tenia muchas ganas de abrazarte.  
  
-James, sabes que no esta bien - pero el no hizo caso y empezo a besarla por el cuello.  
  
-Schht!! - le puso un dedo tapandole la boca - Calla, solo besame.  
  
-Pero James, no podemos - el no le hizo caso y la levanto, la fue acercando hasta el, hata quedaron pegados.  
  
-No puedo estar sin ti, necesito abrazarte y besarte en cada momento - empezaron a besarse. El la abrazaba por la cintura junto a el, como si tuviera miedo de que se la quitaran, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, y fue bajando sus manos por la espalda musculosa de el.  
  
Mientras tanto, desde las escaleras, Sirius y Bella, los espiaban y se felicitaban a si mismos por que su plan salio a la perfeccion.  
  
Se separaron un momento para respirar.  
  
-Te quiero Lily.  
  
-Y yo a ti, no me dejes nunca James, no lo soportaria.  
  
-Nunca te voy a dejar cielo, siempre estare contigo - y la volvio a besar apasionadamente. Despues se fueron a dormir, no sin antes darse un beso de "buenas noches".  
  
Lily llego a su habitacion y se tumbo en la cama, no cabia en si de felicidad, tenia todo lo que siempre habia soñado, tenia a los mejores amigos que uno podria desear, y sobretodo lo tenia a el, a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.  
  
Los dias pasaron y se jugaron los demas partidos, bueno, solo faltavan los ultimos dos, que se jugarian el mismo dia, uno por la mañana y el tro por la tarde. Todos tenian posibilidades de ganar el Torneo, pero el que mas cerca lo tenia era Hogwarts. La clasificacion iba asi:  
  
1. HOGWARTS 410 PUNTOS  
  
2. AVENSIS 370 PUNTOS  
  
3. BEAUXBATONS 350 PUNTOS  
  
4. DURMSTRANG 290 PUNTOS  
  
Una tarde Lily estaba sentada en las rocas donde solian ir siempre, se le veia preocupada, llevaba una carta que leia una y otra vez.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Una mañana estaban los chicos en el Comedor desayunando, cuando llego el correo. Una lechuza marron puso una carta delante de Lily.  
  
-De quien sera? - miraba etrañada la carta - No se de quien es esta lechuza.  
  
-Abrela a ver que te dice.  
  
Lily abrio la carta y empezo a leer, y mientras leia, su piel se volvia cada vez mas palida.  
  
Hola Sangre Sucia!  
  
Se que no sabes quien soy, pero te aviso NO TE ACERQUES A POTTER, EL NUNCA SERA TUYO!!  
  
Se lo que paso el otro dia entre tu y el, que casi se besaron, y como vuelva a suceder, te prometo que no viviras para contarlo, me bastaria con un simple movimiento de varita y unas palabritas para apartarte de mi camino PARA SIEMPRE!  
  
Si eres lista, sabras lo que te conviene. O esque acaso quieres que les pase algo a tus padres o a tus amigos? O mejor a James? No creo que te guste que ellos paguen por tu estupidez de andar con quien no debes, verdad?  
  
Nos vemos pronto.  
  
"Anonimo"  
  
Se quedo callada mirando la carta, sus manos temblavan y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. todos la miraban preocupados por la reaccion de esta al leer la misteriosa carta  
  
-Lily cielo, estas bien? - le preguntaba James.  
  
-Eh?... si, no es nada - mintio - Chicos, disculpenme - se levanto, se guardo la carta en la tunica y salio del comedor, dejando a unos desconcertados compañeros.  
  
Se fue a la Sala Comun y se sento al lado del fuego. De pronto entraron James, Bella y Sirius.  
  
-Lily amiga, estas bien? - pero ella no respondio.  
  
-Lily, que decia la carta? - dijo un preocupado James.  
  
-Fueron ustedes? - pregunto cuando unas lagrimas empezaban a resbalar - Decidmelo, habeis sido vosotros?  
  
-Nosotros, que?  
  
-Esta carta la habeis escrito vosotros? - les mostro la carta - Nadie, solo nosotros sabe lo que paso entre tu y yo el otro dia - miro a James.  
  
-A que te refieres? - Lily les dio la carta para que la leyeran, mientras lo hacian, su expresion cambiaba, estaban descconcertados. Finalmente James hablo.  
  
-Lily cielo, nosotros no hemos sido, sabes que no seriamos capaces de hacer eso - y la abrazo junto a su pecho para darle tranquilidad y seguridad - Tranquila - mientras pasaba sus manos por su hermosa cabellera color fuego.  
  
-Pero si no habeis sido vosotros, entonces quien ha sido?  
  
-No se - dijo Sirius - Alguien mas sabe lo que paso?  
  
-Bueno... yo - dijo Bella - Se lo conte a Carol, me dijo que le mantuviera al corriente de lo que pasara, pero Lily, sabes que ni ella ni Remus serian capaces de hacer algo asi.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Por mas que leia y leia la carta, y por mas que pensaba, no se le ocurria nadie, bueno si, una persona, pero era imposible que ella lo supiera. Una sombra se acerco a ella y le tapo los ojos.  
  
-AHHH! - grito  
  
-Te asuste? - sonrio - Lo siento amor - y le dio un beso.  
  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me da algo!  
  
-Aun piensas en eso? - pregunto James señalando la carta y ella asintio - Vamos mi vida, no debes preocuparte por eso.  
  
-Pero tengo miedo de que os pase algo.  
  
-No va a pasarnos nada. Sera mejor que entremos, aqui hace frio - entraron al Comedor y se sentaron junto con Bella y Sirius.  
  
La directora de Avensis, se levanto y todos se callaron, iba a decir algunas palabras.  
  
-Buenas noches - dijo con una sonrisa - Espero que esten disfrutando de la cena. Bien, quiero decirles una cosa: dentro de unos dis se juegan los dos ultimos partidos. Por lo tanto, mañana habra una sorpresa, espero que les guste - y se sento, todos querian saber de que iba - Chicos, no os preocupeis mañana lo sabreis. Es una sorpresa y no puedo deciros nada, sino no seria una sorpresa - y les guiño un ojo.  
  
Cuando terminaron, se fueron a la Sala Comun.  
  
-Que sera esa sorpresa? - dijo Helen, que se habia hecho muy amiga de ellos, en especial de Bella y Lily.  
  
-No tengo ni idea - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Yo creo que me subo a dormir ya -dijo Richard dandole un beso en la boca a Helen, que dias antes se habian hecho novios - Buenas noches amor.  
  
-Ay Richard! Estas hecho todo un caballero, no deberias juntarte con nosotros - dijo Sirius sonriendo y dandole unos golpecitos en la espalda.  
  
Lily estaba al lado de James, tenia su cabeza recostada en el hombro de el. Este se acerco y le dijo.  
  
-Que ganas tengo de volver a Hogwarts - y le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
-Para que?  
  
-Pues para que por fin podamos estar jutos sin nadie de por medio.  
  
-Pero James, la carta...  
  
-No te preocupes por eso ahora y abrazame - ella lo abrazo como si no fueran a ver se mas y se besaron.  
  
-Por dios! Mis ojos! - gritaba Sirius tapandose los ojos - Vayanse a un hotel! No hagan eso delante de mi - Bella sonreia, mientras que los dos estaban demasiados ocupados con sus cosas como para hacerle caso.  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron bastante animados. James y Sirus, como de costumbre, esperaban en la sala a que bajaran las chicas para irse a desayunar. Una vez las chicas ya estaban, bajaron al comedor. Habia una aglomeracion de alumnos delante de las puertas del comedor que estaban cerradas.  
  
-Esta es la sorpresa que nos tenian preparada? - dijo indignado - Acaso van a dejarnos sin desaynar? - todos se pusieron a reir.  
  
-No creo que nos dejen sin desayunar, me muero de hambre! - dijo James y miro a la chica que estaba a su lado - Lily - esta se giro - Yo de ti me esconderia donde no pudieran encontrarte - ella no comprendia nada y lo miraba extrañada - Porque si no me van a dar desayuno, soy capaz de comerte a besos - ella se empezo a reir. El se acerco y la cogio por la cintura y le susurro - Porque no hay nada en este mundo que sea mas dulce que tu! - y se dieron un beso que fue interrumpido.  
  
-Queridos alumnos - dijo la directora - No os preocupeis, desayunareis mas tarde, ahora toca la sorpresa. Siganme.  
  
Todos salieron y se fueron a las afueras del castillo, justo donde hace un mes llegaron los alumnos de las otras escuelas.  
  
-Que hacemos aqui? - dijo Bella - Mirad! Por ahi viene un barco - y señalo a un pequeño barco que veia por el mar - Quien sera?  
  
No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues cuando el barco llego a la orilla, bajaron unos chicos.  
  
-CAROL!! - gritaron Bella y Lily corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.  
  
-QUE GUSTO VOLVEROS VER!!! TENGO TANTAS COSAS QUE CONTAROS!!  
  
-Si nosotras tambien, pero que haces aqui?  
  
-Ya ves, nos dijeron que teniais muchas posibilidades de ganar el Torneo y programaron un viaje para venir y animaros. Que os parece?  
  
-ESTUPENDO!! - gritaron las dos - Y quienes han venido?  
  
-Muy pocos, no hay nadie en especial, bueno si, Kate - Pero un grito de una loca corto la conversacion.  
  
-JAMSIE!!! - Kate al ver a James se lanzo a abrazarlo y empezaba a besarlo mientras el hacia todo lo posible por quitarsela de encima.  
  
-Kate - suplicaba James - Sueltame, tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Hablar? - ella no parada de besarlo mientras que Lily veia la escena celosa - LLevamos un mes sin vernos, y lo unico que quieres es hablar?  
  
Entraron todos al Comedor y Kate no se separaba de James y le daba miraditas a Lily. Cada vez que James abria la boca para decirle que tenian que hablar, ella lo callaba besandole. (que pegajosa es la tia, no?)  
  
-Antes que nada, quisiera dar la bienvenida a los alumnos que han venido a animar a su escuela - dijo la directora de Avensis - Bien, ahora a desayunar!  
  
Las chicas hablaban animadamente contandose todo lo que habia pasado en ese tiempo.  
  
-Esque tenias que haber visto la cara que puso Malfoy cuando Lily le grito despues del primer partido - Bella iba a carcajadas al igual que los que estaban escuchando la conversacion - Estaba "cagado" de miedo.  
  
Mientras en otro lado de la mesa, James estaba con Kate ( a la que no le hacia caso), Sirius y Remus. Le estaban contando a este ultimo lo que habia pasado en los partidos, pero no mencionaron nada de Lily delante de kate. James se dio la vuelta y se topo con los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily. Cogio una servilleta y escribio una nota. Sin que Kate se diera cuenta, se la dio a Sirius para que se la diera a Lily. Sirius se levanto y se dirigio a la mesa de las chicas.  
  
-Lily - dijo Sirius bajito - Toma - y le dio la nota disimuladamente - Es de James.  
  
Lily la abrio y empezo a leer.  
  
Amor!  
  
No aguanto mas! Quiero estar contigo en vez de esta pesada. Ahora voy a salir para hablar con ella y terminar nuestra relacion, porque si se lo digo aqui, es capaz de dar un escandalo.  
  
Te amo. Siempre tuyo:  
  
James  
  
pd. No te pongas celosilla que sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, jaja.  
  
Al terminar se le escapo una sonrisa y mira a James que en ese momento salia a hablar con Kate.  
  
-Lily - dijo Carol - Que ha pasado entre tu y James?  
  
-Porque lo preguntas si ya lo sabes? - dijo extrañada  
  
-Yo? Yo no se nada, ni siquiera he recibido ninguna carta vuestra.  
  
-Que? Como que no? Te hemos enviando muchas cartas, eres tu la que no nos has contestado - dijo Bella empezando a enojarse.  
  
-No, yo os he escrito muchas veces, al igual que Remus a sus amigos y ellos tampoco le han respondido.  
  
-Como? Ellos tambien le han escrito muchas veces.  
  
-Chicas, vamos a otro sitio, tengo que hablar con vosotras sobre este asunto.  
  
Las tres salieron del Comedor y se fueron a la Sala que en esos momentos estaba vacia.  
  
-Y bien? Que quieres contarnos? - dijo Bella  
  
-Creo que han estado cogiendo las cartas que vosotros me enviabais y que yo os enviaba - dijo Carol  
  
-COMO? - dijo Lily - ESTAS SEGURA? ESO ES MUY GRAVE!  
  
-Cuenta lo que sepas carol, creo que podremos solucionar muchos enigmas - Carol empezo a contar.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
En Hogwarts, podo despues de haberse ido al Torneo.   
  
-Lupin - lo llamo Kate - Sabes algo de James? Desde que se ha ido no me ha escrito.  
  
-Ni a mi, ademas se fueron hace dos dias, no habran tenido tiempo, estaran ocupados con los entrenamientos y todo eso - miro a carol - Cielo, tu sabes algo de Bella y Lily?  
  
-No amor, no se nada - de pronto llego el correo y Will la lechuza de Bella puso una carta delante de Carol y empezo a leer:  
  
Querida Carol!!  
  
Como van las cosas por ahi? Que tal te esta tratando Remus? Espero que bien porque si no, se va a enterar, jaja.  
  
Aqui va todo muy bien, Sirius y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que James y Lily esten juntos. Sabes que? El otro dia CASI SE BESAN! Pero la tonta de Lily se aparto, te cuento...  
  
La primera noche que estuvimos aqui, estabamos en nuestro dormirtorio cuando entraron los chicos y empezaron a hacernos cosquillas. Lily estaba acostada en su cama, mientras James le hacia cosquillas, no se como paso, pero los dos se cayeron de la cama y Lily fue a parar encima de el. Estaban muy pegaditos, muy juntitos, solo faltava el beso, pero la tonta de nuestra amiga se aparto y dijo "lo siento". SERA TONTA!  
  
Pero Sirius y yo no nos damos por vencidos hasta que no terminen juntos, y creo que vamos por el buen camino. No soportaria ver a James con la pesada esa de Kate. Que demonios ha visto en ella? Pero si es Horrible!  
  
Bueno, te mantendre informada de lo que pase.  
  
Besos  
  
Bella  
  
Cuando termino Carol grito:  
  
-Mira Remus, James y Lily... - pero no pudo terminar porque Kate le quito la carta - Hey! Devuelveme MI carta!  
  
-Asi que casi se besan la estupida de tu amiguita y MI James, eh? - estaba muy enfadada, al fin y al fin y al cabo estaba saliendo con James - Se va a enterar esa amiguita tuya de quien soy yo, deseara no haberse cruzado en mi camino - y salio furiosa del comedor con la carta de Carol.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
-Y desde ese dia no hemos recibido nunguna carta vuestra ni de ellos - dijo Carol - Os hemos escrito para avisaros de lo que pasaba, pero se ve que las habra cogido para que no lo supierais.  
  
-Lily sube y baja la carta - dijo Belal y Carol las miro extrañada - Ahora te contamos  
  
Al rato Lily bajo con la carta que habia recibido amenazandola. Se la dio a Carol y esta al terminar de leerla dijo:  
  
-No dudes Lily, esa letras es de Kate.  
  
-Yo tambien pense en ella, pero no la crei capaz de semejante cosa.  
  
-Bueno, y donde esta James? - pregunto carol.  
  
-Creo que cortando con Kate - dijo un poco nerviosa Lily.  
  
-Enserio? Que bien, no? - dijo entusiasmada Carol - Y porque estas asi?  
  
-Porque sabiendo como es Kate, no creo que James venga sano y salvo.  
  
-A que te refieres? - dijo preocupada Bella.  
  
-Pues a que vendra con una mejilla roja - todas empezaron a reir, incluso Lily, que aunque estaba nerviosa por saber que estaba pasando entre ellos ahora, intentaba disimularlo.  
  
De pronto entraro Remus y Sirius riendose a carcajadas, mientras James iba detras malhumorado tocandose la mejilla izquierda.  
  
-Que os pasa? Porque os reis? - dijo Carol cogiendo a Remus que estaba que se caia por el suelo de la risa.  
  
-Jaja esque jaja Prongs - señalo a James pero no puedo terminar porque la risa se lo impedia.  
  
-James - se acerco Lily - Que te ha pasado? - al ver la mejilla toda roja  
  
-He cortado con ella - dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Y como se lo ha tomado? - James le enseño la mejilla y Sirius y Remus empezaron a reirse a carcajadas.  
  
-Esque jaja teniais jaja que haber jaja vsito lo jajaj que paso jajaja - se cogio el estomago, al pobre le dolia de tanto reirse.  
  
-Pues cuenten lo que paso - dijo Bella curiosa.  
  
FLASKBACK  
  
Ese mismo dia, un rato antes en el comedor...  
  
-Kate - dijo James - Vamos fuera, tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
-Claro mi amor, vamos - y lo estiro para fuera, no sin antes darle una sonrisa tonta a Lily que se moria de los celos "tranquila, solo van a cortar, no va a pasar nada" se repetia la pelirroja.  
  
Sirius y Remus los siguieron a escondidas. James y Kate llegaron fuera y se sentaron.  
  
-Bien cielo, que querias contarme? - dijo mientras lo besaba.  
  
-Kate, sueltame y escuchame - y la aparto de el. Ella se imaginaba lo que iba a decirle - Kate, lo siento, pero sera mejor que lo dejemos - dijo lo mas dulce posible.  
  
-QUE?? - grito - NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, JAMSIE, YO TE QUERO - empezaba a llorar.  
  
-Pero Kate, yo no. Sera mejor que lo dejemos, yo amo a otra persona y no quiero hacerte daño.  
  
-Prefieres a la sangre sucia esa de Evans antes que a mi?  
  
-No la llames asi - se estaba cabreando - Ella es mucho mejor que tu!  
  
PLAFF! - Kate le dio tal cachetada que le cayeron las lentes.  
  
-NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A HACERME ESTO, JAMES POTTER!  
  
-No pense que fueras a tomartelo asi.  
  
-NOOOO!! - gritaba y lloraba - NO ME DEJES, JAMSIEEEE!!! - parecia una niña malcriada cuando no consique lo que quiere.  
  
-Hay muchos chicos que estarian disuestos a salir cotigo.  
  
Mientras tanto, detras de un arbol, dos chicos veian el "espectaculo" que kate estaba dando.  
  
-Parece una niña malcriada - dijo Remus mientras se reia a carcajadas.  
  
-Si, jaja - respondio Sirius.  
  
James que estaba sentado, se levanto y Kate lo cogio por la pierna, estaba dispuesta a rebajarse con tal de que no la dejara por alguien a quien ella consideraba inferior.  
  
-No me dejes Jamsie, yo te quiero - aun seguia llorando.  
  
-Kate, sueltame, esto termino.  
  
-Nooo! - toda la gente que pasaba se quedaba mirandolos. James estaba rojo de la verguenza.  
  
-Porque no lo aceptas de una buena vez? Tu no me quieres, solo estas conmigo por la fama, nada mas.  
  
-Como te atreves? - levanto la mano para darle otra cachetada, pero James reacciono antes.  
  
-Kate, olvidame y dejame en paz de una buena vez!! - el pobre estaba hartandose de ella. Se fue al castillo dejando a Kate llorando y murmurando cosas como "esa tipa me las va a pagar" o "el sera mio tarde o temprano" o "una simple sangre sucia no a arruinarme los planes".  
  
Nada mas irse James, Remus y Sirius slieron tras el riendose por lo que habia pasado.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
-Vaya, no pense que se lo tomaria asi - dijo Lily  
  
-Ni yo, creeme, ni yo - dijo resignado tocandose la mejilla - Lily, podemos hablar? - esta asintio - EN PRIVADO! - mirando a sus amigos.  
  
-Ok, ok, lo hemos pillado - dijo Remus sonriendo y haciendose el ofendido - Vamos cielo - se llevo a Carol, pero Bella y Sirius se quedaron sentados - Chicos, vamos a dar una vuelta y nos enseñais un poco el castillo.  
  
-No, yo no tengo ganas - dijo Bella.  
  
-Bella VAMONOS! - dijo Carol indicandole con la cabeza que James y Lily querian estar solos.  
  
-Sirius, venga, vamonos - dijo Remus y lo cogio por el brazo y se lo llevo.  
  
-Jooo!! Yo quiero ver que pasa!!  
  
Por fin salieron y se quedaron los dos solos.  
  
-James, que querias decirme?  
  
-Veras, ahora que no estoy con Kate - trago saliva - Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
-Huumm, no se - ella estaba seria y parecia estar pensandoselo mientars James la miraba desconcertado - Jaja, no me mires asi, era una broma. CLARO QUE QUIERO!! - y lo abrazo.  
  
-Lily, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo!! Te amo!!  
  
-Y yo a ti amor!  
  
Y se funfieron en un beso apasionado y dulce, el primer beso de "novios".  
  
Era el dia del partido final, donde se decidiria el Campeon del Torneo. El primer partido, el que se jugo por la mañana, habia quedado 260- 180 a favor de Beauxbatons.  
  
Los jugadores de ambos equipos, bajaron a los vestuarios, mientras que las gradas iban llenándose de alumnos.  
  
Era un dia extraño para la epoca de invierno: el dia era claro y fresco y soplaba una brisa muy agradable.  
  
Salieron al campo y fueron recibidos con una gran ovacion.  
  
-Bienvenidos al ultimo partido del Torneo, en el que decidira al campeon - dijo por el micrófono Insa, el comentarista del partido - Ahora vamos con las alineaciones de ambos equipos. Por parte de Avensis: Lopez, Ramos, Gomez, Mena, Ayala, Baraja y como capitan Albelda - todos aplaudieron - Y ahora por parte de Hogwarts: Goyle, Figg, Black, Evans, Gordon, Tester y como capitan, Potter!! - Wood cumplio la promesa de no dejar jugar a Malfoy.  
  
El arbitro llamo a los dos capitanes, ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos.  
  
-Suban a las escobas y esperen a que suene el silbato. Tres... dos... uno!! - dijo el arbitro dando inicio al partido.  
  
Los jugadores salieron disparados. Los alumnos que estaban en las gradas, se dejaban las gargantas animando a su equipo  
  
-Hogwarts tiene la pelota. Evans se dirige a las perchas, encara a Gomez y...  
  
En otra parte del campo, James buscava la snitch, seguido muy de cerca por el buscador contrario. James acelero dando vueltas y pasando entre los demas jugadores, para despistar al otro buscador. En el momento en el que Lily marca el primer tanto.  
  
-Evans marca!!! 0-10 para Hogwarts.  
  
El partido continuaba, sin duda era el mejor partido que se habia visto a lo largo del Tornero. Los dos equipos jugaban muy bien, eran sin duda, los dos mejores equipos. El marcador después de un rato largo, era de 70-80 a favor de Hogwarts.  
  
-La pelota la tiene Mena para Avensis - comentaba entusiasmado Insa - Vamos Mena - iba a marcar, seria el tanto del empate - Bieeen!!! 80-80. ¡¡EL PARTIDO NO PUEDE SER MAS IGUALADO!!  
  
Se llevaban jugando 3 horas y los buscadores miraban a todas partes en busca de la pelotita dorada que les daria la victoria, pero ni rastro de ella.  
  
De pronto, James ve un destello dorado volando cerca del suelo y se lanza en picado seguido muy de cerca por el buscador contrario. Iban a una velocidad frenetica, iban a chocar, pero a ultima hora, la snitch desaparecio. James evito la caida enderezando su escoba, pero el otro buscador no pudo evitarlo y choco contra el suelo. Se escucho un "ooooohhhhh" del publico.  
  
El capitan de Avensis, pidio "tiempo muerto" para poder reanimar a su buscador, ya que después del choque quedo inconsciente. Al final, el jugador recupero la consciencia y el juego se reanudo.  
  
-La quaffle la tiene Figg para Hogwarts, se dirige a los aros de Gomez - comentaba Insa - Oh no! Una bludger lanzada por Lopez le hacer perder un poco el equilibrio y la pelota. Pero no!! Evans la recupera, encara a Gomez. Cuidado!! - una bludger iba directa a ella - Wow!! Evans marca!! - consiguió esquivarla - 210-220 a favor de Hogwarts!! QUE PARTIDO, SEÑORES, QUE PARTIDO!! - el comentarista estaba eufórico.  
  
James iba dando vueltas por el campo buscando la snitch y la encontro. Volaba cerca de las gradas en la que estaban los pocos alumnos de Hogwarts que habian ido a animarlos. Acelero lo mas que pudo, recorrio el centro del campo esquivando jugadores y bludgers.  
  
Estaba llegando, solo le faltava un poco. Se fue directo a las gradas. Los alumnos que estaban en ellas, estaban aterrados, la snicth volaba sobre sus cabezas y la velocidad que llevaba James era tan grade que chocaria con ellos. Alargo el brazo, acelero un poco mas. Todos estaban expectante y un poco asustados. De pronto, se quedo quieto, como su no pudiera moverse.  
  
-Que ha pasado? Potter se ha quedado quieto - dijo Insa - Pero no!! Potter HA COGIDO LA SNICTH!!! - James levanto el brazo, abrio la mano y alli se encontraba una pequeñita pelotita dorada - Hogwarts GANA 210-370!! Y POR LO TANTO, Y SI LOS CALCULOS NO ME FALLAN, HOGWARTS CAMPEON DEL TORNEO!!!!!!  
  
Los jugadores de Hogwarts bajaron de sus escobas, no cabian en si de la emocion. Lily se fue corriendo a abrazar a su novio, esta lloraba de la felicidad.  
  
-Dios! Eso ha sido increíble!! - se abrazaron y se besaron, mientras que los demas se echaron encima de ellos formando una piña y cantanto la canción "We are the Champions" de Queen.  
  
El capitam de Avensis, Albelda, junto son sus compañeros, felicitaron al equipo campeon.  
  
-Enhorabuena - y estrecho la mano con James - Ha sido un autentico placer jugar contra vosotros.  
  
-Gracias, el placer es nuestro - dijo James mientras estaba abrazando a Lily.  
  
-Tienes mucha suerte de tener a una chica tan bella - Lily se sonrojo.  
  
-Lo se - y le dio un beso a Lily - Soy el mas afortunado por tenerla a mi lado.  
  
Kate que estaba viendo la escena, le entro un ataque de celos y rabia y se fue (que le jodan, jaja)  
  
La copa para el campeon, se entregaria esa misma noche en la cena especial que se habia preparado para esta ocasión.  
  
El ambiente en la cena era de fiesta por todas las partes, pero tambien cierta decepcion por no haber ganado.  
  
-Huumm!! La cena esta buenísima!!! - dijo Sirius comiendo todo lo que habia por delante de el.  
  
-No cambiaras nunca Black - le sonrio Bella, y para sorpresa de todos, Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Ya habian terminado con el postre y era la hora de entegar los premios.  
  
-Buenas noches! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena - dijo la directora de Avensis - Antes que nada, quiero decir que ha sido un autentico placer poder haber organizado este Torneo - todos aplaudieron - Ahora vayamos a dar los premios!  
  
Cada jugador subio uno por uno y la directora de puso una medalla a cada uno de ellos. El cuarto clasificado fe Durmstrang, el tercero Beauxbatons, el sub-campeon fue Avensis y Campeon del Torneo, Hogwarts.  
  
Una vez subieron los tres equipos, era la hora de dar el trofeo a los campeones.  
  
-Bien, creo que es hora de que llamemos a los campeones: El Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts!! - los miembros del equipo se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde, en el centro de esta, relucia una copa. Los demas equipos y el resto de los alumnos se levantaron y aplaudieron a los campeones.  
  
La directora le puso una medalla de oro a cada uno de ellos, luego le entrego la copa al capitan, James Potter. Este la levanto y la fiesta se desato.  
  
Esta se prolongo hasta las tantas en la Sala Comun  
  
-Chicos - dijo Carol bostezando - Que hora es?  
  
-Son las 7 de la mañana - contesto Remus mirando su reloj.  
  
-QUUEE?? - grito Lily - LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA?  
  
-Si amor, que pasa? - dijo James.  
  
-Que pasa? Pues que a las 8 menos cuarto, tenemos que estar en el Comedor para irnos y miranos - se levanto - Estamos hechos un asco, mira que pinta mas horrible!  
  
-Horrible? Pero si estas preciosa!! - y la beso  
  
-Sera mejor que vayamos a darnos una ducha, cambiarnos y bajar al Comedor - dijo finalmente Carol.  
  
-Si, y tambien ponernos gafas de sol, porque sin dormir tendremos unas ojeras - dijo Lily haciendo una mueca.  
  
Las chicas se dirigieron a su cuarto mientras que los chicos al suyo.  
  
-Chicos - alguien los llamo cuando se dirigian al Comedor - Que haceis con gafas de sol si hoy esta nublado?  
  
-Mire entrenador Wood - Bella se quito las gafas enseñando las ojeras.  
  
-Entiendo - sonrio - La fiesta duro hasta muy tarde?  
  
-Tarde? - dijo Sirius - No nos hemos acostado.  
  
LLegaron al Comedor, desayunaron en 5 minutos y rapidamente cogieron el pequeño barco que les llevaria al Expreso de vuelta a Hogwarts. Decidieron ir en tren, en vez de en eavion, pero para desgracia de Malfoy, del colegio a la ciudad, tenian que ir en barco.  
  
El viaje fue tranquilo, estaban recordando los momentos que habian pasado alli.  
  
-Por cierto amor - dijo Lily - Que hiciste con las lombrices? - Sirius y James se miraron y empezaron a reirse a carcajadas, mientras que los demas los miraban sin saber de que se reian.  
  
-Eso, venga, contarlo - preguntaba Bella - Que hicisteis con ellas?  
  
-Un momento antes que nada - dijo Remus cortando a James que se disponia a contar lo que paso - De que lombrices estais hablando?  
  
James y Lily se ruborizaron al recordar lo que paso ese dia.  
  
-Remus luego te lo cuento - dijo Bella al ver lo rojos que estan James y Lily - James, empieza!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Una mañana en el Comedor a la hora de comer.  
  
-Prongs, tienes eso? - pregunto Sirius bajito  
  
-Si, solo falta que sirvan la pasta - sijo sonriendo.  
  
-Pasta? Acaso hay pasta para comer? - el otro asintio - Como sabes que hay para comer?  
  
-Esque acaso no tienes ojos? Cada dia hay un cartel a la entrada con el menu del dia siguiente.  
  
-Ahh! - dijo - Aun no se para que quieres que haya pasta, en especial macarrones.  
  
-Calla ya veras querido Padfoot - y intento aguantarse la risa.  
  
-Oye, donde estan las chicas? - pregunto Sirius mirando a los lados para ver si las veia.  
  
-No se, pero Lily me ha dicho que no vendrian a comer.  
  
Al momento entro Malfoy seguido de sus incondicionales orangutanes que tiene de guardapespaldas. El rubio se sento alejado de la mesa de los dos Merodeadores, cogio la carta con el menu y pidio:  
  
-Macarrones - de pronto el plato se lleno de esta deliciosa pasta.  
  
Empezo a comer cuando de pronto...  
  
-AHHHH!! - grito Lucius.  
  
James no tuvo otra idea que convertir los macarrones de Lucius en lombirces, sabiando que este le tenia cierta fobia a estos gusanillos. Lucius se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar, de seguro que a partir de ese dia no volveria a comer macarrones. Mientras que todos en el comedor estallaban en carcajadas, en especial los dos Merodeadores.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Por fin llegaron a Hogwarts. y fueron recibidos como autenticos campeones, que eso es lo que eran.  
  
Aun faltavan 4 meses para que terminara el curso, y los que fueron al Torneo, tendrian que ponerse las pilas en las clases.  
  
Muy pronto, la pareja de moda, fue sin duda la de James y Lily. Al principio nadie creia en esa pareja, y se les hacia raro ver a Potter siempre con la misma chica, y que encima esa chica era de las mas populares, y la unica capaz de poner en raya a los Merodeadores y a ciertos Slytherin.  
  
Fin del curso quinto. 


	10. Capitulo 9

**Ana Patricia. D.M**: Hola!! Fanatica de mi Fic? Muchas gracias wapa!! Me alegro mucho de que te guste, pero para ser sincera, "Los mejores años de nuestra vida" no es uno de mis Fic favoritos (de los que he escrito), fue el primero que escribi, y la verdad esque me parece pesimo, jaja. Es muy facil subir el Fic, pero antes de nada, tienes que estar registrada. Tienes que ir a "Register" y seguir los pasoso. Una vez eso, solo tienes que ir a "log in" y ya esta. Los pasos son:

Document manager. Tienes que escoger el documento, osea, el capitulo.

Create history. Esto es muy facil, solo tiens que poner los datos del Fic.

Y para actualizar, tienes que ir a "Document manager" y luego a "Chapter manager". Y YA ESTA!! Espero que te hayas aclarado. Cuando lo hayas subido, me avisas pa leerlo, ok? Por cierto, aquí tambien esta publicada la continuación de este Fic, se llama "Harry Potter y la lucha por la Luz yla Oscuridad". Se que el titulo es muy largo y pesimo, pero no se me ocurrio ninguno, jaja, asi que acepto cualquier nombre. Besos wapa!!

**Marifer**: Hola!!! Muchas gracias y no, no es el ultimo capitulo, como puedes ver. En total, el fic tiene 53 capitulos, pero como lo estoy acortando (sin quitarle nada), pues creo que se quedara en unos 20 capitulos o -. "Un triangulo de amor"? me da la impresión de que es el "trio dorado", no? Jaja. Besos wapa!

**Any**: Hola wapa!! El Fic que vas a subir no se llamara "Un triangulo de amor", verdad? Jaja, creo que me lo ha chivado tu prima, jaja. Ais que te he inspirado? ¡¡Que suerte teneis todos!! Todos teneis inspiración menos yo, jaja. Tengo 3 Fics por continuar y no se por donde demonios hacerlo, estoy estancada, no tengo inspiración. Estoy tan agotada física y mentalmente, que creo que tardare bastante en actualizar mis otros Fics (este no porque ya lo tengo escrito). He acabado de subir un Fic muy diferente a todos los que he escrito, se llama "Casarme contigo? NOOO". Me gustaria que lo leyeras y me dejaras tu opinión, please. Xao wapa!

**LetticeEvansPotter**: Hola!!! Para, para, para que me voy a poner colorada como sigas diciendo que tengo una maravillosa forma de escribir y mucha imaginacion, jaja. Pero muchas gracias!! Asi que has empezado a leer "Harry Potter y la lucha por la Luz y la Oscuridad"? que te parece? No se, de todos los Fics que he escrito, creo que este es el que mas me gusta, pero eso no lo tengo que decir yo, sino todos los que lo leeis, y creo que esta gustando nada. No se si es por el titulo (Que no me gusta nada). Es un poco deprimente que me tome tanto tiempo escribiendo y luego que no guste, pero bueno, para gustos los colores, no?jaja. Xao!!

**lily posesa**: Hola mi niña!! Como estas? Yo cansada, muerta de sueño, en fin, hecha una mierda, jaja. Encima con este insoportable calor... pues si querida, "Harry Potter y la lucha por la Luz y la Oscuridad" es mio, es la continuación de "Los mejores años de nuestra vida". Creo que tienes razon en que tengo complejo de superhéroes y todo eso, jaja. En la cafeteria-heladeria me va de maravilla, estoy apunto de renovar contrato. Con las compis me llevo genial, al igual que los jefes, en fin.. ¡me encanta el trabajo! Pero sabes lo mejor de trabajar alli? ¡LOS CHICOS!, jajaja. Hay un chico rubio que viene todos los viernes con los amigos, que es monisimo, tiene unos ojazos azules impresionantes, jaja. Bueno, soy de Alcudia, un pueblo de Valencia. Tu de dnd eres? Xao wapa!!

Capitulo 9

SEXTO CURSO  
  
-Bienvenidos un curso mas a Hogwarts. Este sera un año especial, pues se celebraran varios bailes - las chicas estaban entusiasmadas, al contrario que los chicos, a los que parecia no gustarle mucho la idea - El primer baile se celebrara el dia de Hallowen y sera de disfraces - las chicas no cabian en si de la emocion y murmuraban cosas entre ellas - Y el otro se celebrara el dia de San Valentin. Y ahora ¡¡ A CENAR!!  
  
Los platos empezaron a llenarse de cosas deliciosas, la verdad esque los elfos domesticos se lucieron (si me escuchara Hermione, jaja). Las chicas hablaban super ilusionadas sobre los bailes:  
  
-Os juro que estoy ilusionada con los bailes - dijo Carol.  
  
-Yo tambien - dijo Lily  
  
-Y que nos vamos a poner? - dijo Bella - Ese dia tenemos que ir muy guapas - Y les guiño el ojo a sus amigas.  
  
-Ya estais pensando en lo que os teneis que poner? - dijo Sirius - Pero si lo acaba de decir, ademas, aun falta mucho.  
  
-Lo se, pero tenemos que ir mirándolo ya, luego con las clases, los entrenamientos y eso no tendremos tiempo - se excusaba Bella.  
  
-Mujeres! - susurro Sirius a James. De pronto el director se levanto:  
  
-Chicos, una cosa mas - todos pusieron atención - Mañana por la mañana se les dara a los prefectos de cada casa un catalogo con los disfraces, lo elegis y le dais el pedido a los prefectos, para que os lo pidan, deacuerdo? - todos asintieron - Ah! Y daros prisa en elegirlos si no quereis quedaros con en el de calabaza, eh? - sonrio - Y sobretodo, buscaros pareja, no quiero ver a nadie solo.  
  
La cena termino y todos se fueron a la Sala Comun, mientras que James y Lily acompañaban a los de primero a sus habitaciones.  
  
-Bueno amor - dijo Lily abrazando a James - Yo me voy a dormir, mañana empieza la tortura de las clases.  
  
-Estoy soñando o la perfecta prefecta de la señorita Evans ha dicho "empieza la TORTURA de las clases"? - esto ultimo lo dijo imitando la voz de ella.  
  
-Jaja, si eso he dicho - se besaron - Buenas noches  
  
-Buenas noches amor.  
  
Al dia siguiente las chicas se levantaron emocionadas por elegir sus disfraces.  
  
En la habitación de Bella, Carol y Lily...  
  
-Chicas, despertaros!! - gritaba Lily - Se nos hace tarde!!  
  
-Ay Lily! No me despiertes, ahora que iba soñar que Sirius me besaba - dijo Bella medio dormida y no se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, mientras que Carol y Lily se miraron asombradas - Que pasa? Porque me mirais asi?  
  
-Porque? Sabes lo que acabas de decir? - dijo Carol mirándola  
  
-No, que he dicho?  
  
-Nada, olvidalo - dijo Lily quiñandole el ojo a Carol, se ve que algo planeaba - Pero date prisa si no quieres ser la ultima en elegir disfraz.  
  
Bajaron al Comedor..  
  
-Lily - pregunto una niña de tercero - Ya tienes el catalogo de disfraces?  
  
-No, Lucy, aun no lo tengo - la niña la miro decepcionada y se marcho a su sitio - Lo siento  
  
Se dirigio a desayunar y se sento entre James y Carol.  
  
-Porque has tardado tanto? - le pregunto James.  
  
-Nada, esque tu club de fans estaba haciendome una entrevista, ya sabes, por lo de salir con el chico mas guapo de todo Hogwarts - sonrio y le dio un beso.  
  
-Me juego el cuello a que se lo que te han preguntado - dijo Sirius  
  
-A si? Ahora te interesa la Adivinación? - pregunto sarcástica Bella, pero Sirius no le hizo caso.  
  
-Es sobre los disfraces, no? - Lily asintió.  
  
-Señorita Evans y señor Potter, vengan conmigo - le llamo Mcgonagall.  
  
-Vaya Prongs, este año has batido el record, aun no hemos empezado las clases y ya estas en el despacho de Mcgonagall - todos se empezaron a reir, mientras que Lily y James la seguían.  
  
Llegaron al despacho de la subdirectora, entraron y se sentaron.  
  
-Bien, aquí tienen los horarios de todos los cursos - les entrego un monton de papeles - Y aquí, esta el catalogo de los disfraces - les dio una pequeña revista a cada uno.  
  
-Profesora - dijo Lily - Porque tenemos dos?  
  
-El señor Potter tiene el de los chicos, y usted el de las chicas. Quiero recordarles que los alumnos deben decirles el disfraz que quieran y el dinero. Una vez lo tengan, iran a Hogsmeade a entregar los pedidos, entendido? - los dos asintieron - Ah! No se puede repetir disfraz.  
  
Salieron y se fueron al Comedor, donde un monton de chicas los esperaban.  
  
-Un momento - decia Lily intentando pasar y llegar a la mesa - Porfavor, esperen! - pero nadie hacia caso y los rodeaban preguntando sobre los disfraces, Lily ya se estaba impacientando, mientras que desde la mesa de Griffindor, Bella, Sirius, Carol y Remus, los miraban divertidos - BASTA!!! - grito Lily y todas se callaron - HE DICHO QUE SE ESPEREN, AHORA LES DARE LOS HORARIOS Y ESTA TARDE EN LA SALA COMUN ELIGEN LOS DISFRACES! - todas asintieron y se fueron maldiciéndola - Y AHORA A CLASE QUE LLEGARAN TARDE!  
  
Les entrego los horarios a todos los alumnos.  
  
-Oh vaya! - se lamentaba James - Sirius, nos toca Adivinación la hora antes de comer.  
  
-No jodas! - miro su horario - Mierda!  
  
Terminaron y se fueron a la primera clase, Transformación. Luego les tocaba dos horas de pociones, y Adivinación para los chicos y Aritmancia para las chicas. una vez terminaron se fueron a comer.  
  
-Chicos, si me disculpan tengo que ir a la biblioteca - dijo Lily haciendole señas a Carol para que la acompañara.  
  
-Ya vas a la biblioteca? Pero si aun no nos han puesto deberes - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Lo se, pero tengo que ir a mirar unas cosas, con permiso - le dio un beso a James y se fue se guida de Carol. Llegaron a la biblioteca:  
  
-Y bien, para que querias que viniera? - dijo Carol  
  
-Tenemos que pensar algo - dijo Lily pensando.  
  
-No se de que hablas.  
  
-Sobre Bella y Sirius - la otra parecio entender - Esque se nota que los dos se gustan, pero son tan idiotas que no lo dicen.  
  
-Y que sugieres?  
  
-No se, creo que le pedire ayuda a James.  
  
-Claro, podemos decirle a Remus y a James que nos ayuden. Por cierto, tienes el catalogo? - Lily asintió y lo saco.  
  
Estuvieron un rato eligiendo disfeaz, hasta que se fueron a la Sala Comun, donde les espereba una aglomeración de chicas. Las chicas se volvían locas eligiendo disfraz. Por fin se fueron y Lily pudo descansar de tanto agobio:  
  
-Le voy a decir a Dumbledore que no haga mas bailes de disfraces - dijo - Es agotador! - todos rieron.  
  
-Se me olvidaba! - dijo James - Por favor!! - se subio a una mesa y dijo - Escuchadme! El primer partido de Quidditch es dentro de 3 semanas, los entrenamientos seran todos los dias a las 5 de la tarde, ok? - y se bajo de la mesa.  
  
Al dia siguiente a la hora del desayuno, llego el correo...  
  
Orly, la lechuza de Lily, puso una pequeña carta delante de James, y Max, la de Carol, tambien puso una notita delante de Remus. En ambas ponia lo mismo:  
  
Amor!  
  
Te espero esta tarde a las 3 en la biblioteca, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte.  
  
Besos  
  
Los chicos las miraban extrañadas, pero ellas les indicaron que no dijeran nada al respecto.  
  
Por fin llegaron las 3 de la tarde, y los chicos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde les esperaban sus novias.  
  
-Que crees que nos diran? - dijo preocupado Remus.  
  
-Ni idea - respondio James - Pero es muy raro - Remus lo miro. Por fin llegaron a la biblioteca y las chicas los esperaban en una mesa apartada del resto.  
  
-Sentaos, hay algo muy importante que tenemos que deciros - dijo Lily seria, cosa que preocupo a los chicos.  
  
-Si, y teneis que ayudarnos, no creo que podamos hacerlo solas - dijo esta vez Carol muy seria, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de los dos chicos, ambas chicas empezaron a reirse - Tranquilos, no pasa nada malo - los chicos suspiraron de alivio, pero no muy convencidos.  
  
-Y que es eso que nos teneis que decir? - pregunto Remus. Y las chicas empezaron a contarles lo de Bella y Sirius, y a los chicos parecia gustarle mucho la idea.  
  
-Yo quiero decir - dijo James - Que a Sirius tambien le gusta Bella, pero ya sabes como son.  
  
-Si, lo se, por eso os hemos pedido que nos ayudeis -dijo Carol - Pero como lo hacemos?  
  
-No se.  
  
-Sabeis si Sirius ya tiene pareja para el baile? - pregunto sonriendo Lily.  
  
-No, aun no, pero... - James parecia estar pensando algo - Claro! Como no se me habia ocurrido antes!  
  
-Piensas lo mismo que yo cielo? - James asintió, y les contaron lo demas a Carol y Remus, y estos estaban mas que de acuerdo en ayudarles.  
  
Los dias pasaron, y llego el dia de ir a Hogsmeade. James y Lily quedaron en ir a Madame Malkin a entregar los pedidos d los disfraces. Una vez terminarion, se reunieron con los demas en Florean Fortescue. Estuvieron hablando hasta que llego la hora de regresar al colegio.  
  
En la Sala Comun, solo quedaban las dos parejas: Remus y Carol y James y Lily.  
  
-Y bien, habeis pensando algo ya? - dijo Remus.  
  
-No - respondio Carol  
  
-SI!! - dijo sonriendo Lily y todos la miraron.  
  
-Y que es?  
  
-Es algo que les gustara a los dos y que seguro que no tendran ningun reparo en ir los dos juntos al baile - sonreia triunfante. Les conto todo a los demas.  
  
-Eso es una gran idea! - dijo emocionada Carol.  
  
-Si, pero y quien se encarga de las cosas? - dijo Remus.  
  
-Nosotros mismos cuando vayamos a por los disfraces - siguirio James - Y mientars vosotros podeis ir haciando la segunda parte - todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir.  
  
Faltavan 10 dias para el baile, y Bella y Sirius aun no tenian pareja, asi que los chicos decidieron poner en marcha su plan, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
Estaban en el Comedor a la hora de desayunar cuando llego el correo. Una lechuza negra puso una carta delante de Bella, esta la miraba extrañada y la abrio. Mientras leia, los ojos los tenia como platos.  
  
Linda dama!  
  
No sabes quien soy, seguramente soy quien menos te lo esperas. Te sorprenderas del porque te escribo, pues no me atrevo a decírtelo cara a cara. Se que soy un cobarde, lo se, pero soy un cobarde al que se le acelera el corazon cuando tu estas cerca, un cobarde que se derrite cada vez que sonries, un cobarde que sueña contigo cada noche, un cobarde que te ama y que no puede vivir sin ti.  
  
Hasta luego  
  
Bella dama.  
  
No podia creer lo que leia "sera Sirius? No, no puede ser, el nunca me escribiria asi" pensaba "pero quien puede ser?"  
  
-Bella, te pasa algo? - pregunto Lily haciendo como si no supiera nada.  
  
-Eh?... No nada - respondio sin saber muy bien que decir.  
  
-James amor - sonrio - Tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade a por los disfraces.  
  
-Es verdad - dijo - Nos vamos? - ella asintió. Carol y Remus se levantaron al rato de que ellos salieran del Comedor, habian quedado con James y Lily.  
  
-Chicos, nosotros aprovecharemos que vamos a Hogsmeade para comprar las cosas, ok? - dijo James y los demas asintieron - Vosotros sabeis lo que tenis que hacer, no?  
  
-Si, iros y no tardeis mucho que podrían sospechar - dijo Remus.  
  
-Y vosotros cuidado de que no os pillen - dijo Lily y salieron los dos por el retraro para irse a Hogsmeade.  
  
Llegaron a Hogsmeade y se fueron Madame Malkin a por los disfraces de todo Griffindor:  
  
-Buenos dias chicos - pregunto la dependienta - En que les puedo ayudar?  
  
-Bueno, venimos a por los disfraces de Griffindor para Hallowen - dijo Lily.  
  
-Ay si, me acuerdo, un momento - se fue y al momento salio con un monton de vestidos - Aquí los teneis.  
  
-Muchas gracias. Adios - y se disponian a salir cuando:  
  
-Chicos - estos se dieron la vuelta - Son novios? - la mujer les sonrio - Lo digo porque hacen muy buena pareja - los chicos se ruborizaron, sonrieron y salieron pitando de alli.  
  
Regresaron a Hogwarts, no sin antes pasar a hacer algunos "recaditos". Antes de ir al Comedor, fueron adonde McGonagall a entregarle los disfraces y ella misma los distribuiria.  
  
De camino al Comedor se encontraron Carol y Remus.  
  
-Y bien? - pregunto Remus.  
  
-Ya lo tenemos, faltan algunas cosillas mas y ya esta - dijo Lily triunfante - Y vosotros?  
  
-Lo tenemos, ya lo hemos enviado. Creo que para esta noche lo recibira.  
  
Y se fueron al Comedor, donde ya estaban Sirius y Bella charlando animadamente con algunos miembros del equipo de Quidditch.  
  
-Hombre!! - dijo Sirius al ver a James - Ya era hora de que llegara el Capitan.  
  
-Tanto me habeis echado de menos? - pregunto sarcasticamente James - Ya sabia yo que no podriais vivir sin mi!  
  
-Echarte de menos? Que va!! - dijo Sirius y todos se rieron - Donde has estado todo este tiempo? Por si no lo sabeis - miro a Lily - Dentro de unos dias es el partido.  
  
-Lo se, no se me ha olvidado, es solo que con eso de los disfraces y todo, casi no me da tiempo de nada.  
  
-Como? Lo que me faltava por oir - dijo Sirius - Acaso es mas importanto un simple baile de disfraces que un partido de Quidditch?  
  
-No es eso Padfoot, es solo que tengo que cumplir con la tarea de prefecto, porque sino - señalo a Lily con la cabeza.  
  
-Oye!! A mi no me metas! - dijo Lily como si estuviera enfadada.  
  
Estaban en la mitad de la cena, cuando llego una lechuza. Todos se extrañaron porque no era la ahora del correo. Se acercaba a la mesa de Griffindor, y dejo una carta enfrente de Sirius. Este se extraño y la abrio:  
  
Amor!  
  
Se que no sabes quien soy, ni tampoco porque te escribo, pero esque no aguanto mas. Necesito decirte que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti. Si no te veo, siento que me falta algo. Cada dia me levanto con la unica esperanza de ver tu dulce sonrisa, de que me mires con esos ojos azules que me vuelven loca.  
  
Te quiero.  
  
Nos veremos pronto  
  
La cara de Sirius era para emmarcar. Se quedo sin habla "quien sera?" pensaba y mirba a todos los lados para ver si notaba a alguien extraño "sera Bella? No ella es imposible que sea, nunca me diria eso". James los saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Padfoot, te pasa algo?  
  
-Eh?... No nada - mentia - Sera mejor que terminemos de cenar, no me encuentro muy bien - decidieron no seguir con el tema.  
  
Pasaron los dias, y Bella y Sirius estaban raros desde que recibieron las cartas. Cada dia, a la hora de desayunar recibian cartas de su supuesto/a "admirador/ra secreto/a". Una mañana, Bella se levanto y para sorpresa de ella se encontro con...  
  
-Chicas - se fue a despertar a sus amigas - Mirad!! - las dos se levantaron y Bella les enseño un pequeño paquete que alguien habia dejado al lado de su almohada, que para suerte de ella no era ningun bicho.  
  
-WOW!! - dijo Lily mirando el colgante que le habian regalado - Es precioso!! De quien es?  
  
-No se, pero es precioso!! - Bella estaba alucinada "sera el mismo de las cartas?" Lily y Carol sabian perfectamente de quien era el colgante.  
  
-Sera mejor que te lo pongas - sugirió Lily y Bella se lo pudo levantando el pecho para que se viera bien.  
  
Bajo a la Sala sacando pecho para que todas las chicas vieran el colgante.  
  
Esa misma mañana, Sirus se levanto y vio algo que le gustaba mucho, pero que nunca se habia parado a comprarlo. Era un libro "Quidditch a traves de los tiempos", no es que le gustara leer, pero ese libro en especial le gustaba mucho.  
  
-Padfoot - pregunto James medio dormido - Que es eso?  
  
-Esto? Es un libro  
  
-Enserio? No lo habia notado - dijo sarcasticamente - Pero que haces tu con ese libro?  
  
-No se, me lo encontrado al lado de mi cama - James sabia perfectamente quien le habia regalado el libro.

Ese dia era el partido Griffindor-Slytherin. Todos los alumnos llenaban las gradas de rojo y amarillo los de Griffindor, y de verde y plateado los de Slytherin.  
  
(AUTORA: Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a contar el partido, solo dire el resultado)  
  
El partido fue muy duro y igualado, pero al final ganaron los leones 200-290, gracias a que Potter capturo la snitch.  
  
Hubo una pequeña fiesta en la Sala Comun que se prolongo hasta tarde, ya que al dia siguiente era domingo y no habian clases.  
  
Al dia siguiente cuando se levantaron, Sirius tenia una nota en la mesilla que decia:  
  
Si quieres saber quien soy, acude esta noche a las 10 al campo de Quidditch.  
  
Te espero  
  
Al igual que Bella, que tambien recibio la misma nota, solo cambiaba la hora, era un cuarto de hora mas tarde. Los dos tenian decidido ir a ver quien era esa persona que le habia confesado sus sentimientos.  
  
Carol, Remus, James y Lily no aparecieron en casi todo el dia.  
  
-Carol, tenemos que darnos prisa - dijo Lily mientras cogia algunas cosas que les harian falta para lo que iban a hacer.  
  
-Donde estan los chicos?  
  
-No se, no creo que se tarden - el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrio - Mira, ahi estan.  
  
-Ya lo tenemos - dijo James triunfante.  
  
-Ok, pero como lo hacemos? - dijo Remus.  
  
-Lily y yo podemos hacerlo (no piensen mal, eh? jaja), pondremos la excusa de que tenemos reunion de prefectos.  
  
-Ok, y nosotros que hacemos mientras?  
  
-Entretenedlos para que no salgan antes de la hora. Recordad que primero tiene que ir Sirius y luego Bella, ok? Creo que nosotros volveremos antes, pero por si acaso.- asintieron - Bien amor, vamonos Ah! Luego vendremos a por vosotros- y salieron por el retraro cargados con lo que les hacia falta, claro esta, iban bajo la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
AL rato volvieron y se sentaron. Todas las cartas ya estaban echadas, solo faltava la ultima cosa: la reaccion de ellos.  
  
Bella se paso todo el dia en su habitacion con la excusa de que no se encontraba bien, pero en realidad estaba arregladose para ir a encontrarse con su "admirador". No le habia comentado nada a sus amigas, porque pensarian que es una tonta por hacer caso a esas cartas, de seguro que pensarian que es una broma.  
  
A las 9:50 de la noche Sirius salio hacia el campo de Quidditch donde se encontraria con su "admiradora". Aunque el tenia muchas admiradoras, algo le decia que esa era especial, esas palabras que le decia en la carta le habian llegado al corazon "es posible que me haya enamorado de una persona a la que ni siquiera se quien es?" pensaba mientras caminaba "ojala fuera Bella, no se porque, pero me vuelve loco, creo que me he enamorado de ella, pero nunca sere correspondido".  
  
Cuando llego, vio algo que le sorprendio: habia un pequeño pic-nic con dos velas y petalos de rosas por el lado.  
  
En la Sala Comun...  
  
-Creeis que saldra bien? - dijo Carol  
  
-Eso espero - dijo Lily - Bella, a donde vas? - la chica acababa de bajar por las escalera y se disponia a salir - No te encontrabas mal?  
  
-Si, pero necesito tomar un poco de aire, me duele la cabeza - mintio.  
  
-Quieres que te acompañemos? - dijo Lily   
  
-Que?? Esto... No, no hace falta - Bella ni de broma queria que sus amigas fueran - Bueno, nos vemos luego - y salio por el retrato.  
  
Bella estaba nerviosa, se acerco al campo de Quidditch y vio a un chico de espaldas, como estaba oscuro, no lo conocia "ojala fuera Sirius, aunque no creo que sea capaz de esto".  
  
Sirius estaba levantado mirando al cielo, cuando unos paso lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Hola - dijo Bella este se giro y...  
  
-TU?? - gritaron los dos.


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

TU! - gritaron los dos

-Bella, que haces aquí?

-Yo? Que haces tu aquí?

-Estoy esperando a una persona.

-No tendrá algo que ver esa persona con unas cartas y un regalo?

-Si, pero... como lo sabes?

-Has arreglado tu esto? - dijo Bella mirando el pequeño pero romántico PIC-Nic

-Yo? Creía que lo habías puesto tu - dijo desconcertado.

-Yo no he sido. Un momento, tu me has escrito las cartas?

-Cartas? Pero no me las has enviado tú a mí?

-Creo que ya se quien lo ha hecho - dijo enfadada Bella - Se van a enterar - se disponia a irse pero Sirius la cogio de la mano.

-No te vayas - la miro con esos ojos azules que hipnotizan a cualquiera - Puedo ver lo que ponia en las cartas? - ella asintió y se las mostro. Sirius una vez las hubo leido, se quedo callado y se sento.

-Que te pasa? - pregunto Bella sentándose a su lado.

-Es verdad - Bella no sabia de que hablaba - Lo que pone en la carta es verdad, estoy enamorado de ti - y bajo la cabeza. Bella estaba en un estado de shock "Me esta diciendo que esta enamorado de mi?" pensaba "BIIIIEEENNN!

-Sirius - este la miro - Gracias - y le sonrio.

-Gracias, porque?

-Porque me has hecho la chica mas feliz del mundo - y lo abrazo muy fuerte, el respondio a el. Se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

-Te quiero Bella - le susurro.

-Y yo a ti - y se besaron.

-Creo que no deberíamos desperdiciar lo que han arreglado, no? - dijo Sirius riendo - A comer!

-Ay! Siempre pensando en lo mismo - los dos se rieron.

Se comieron la pequeña cena que alguien se habia tomando la molestia de prepararles.

-Oye - dijo Sirius - Que vamos a hacer con ellos? Porque ellos son los que han organizado todo esto.

-No se, pero mis amigas me van a oir - dijo Bella - Podriamos hacerles una pequeñita broma - sonrio como una niña traviesa.

-Creo que no te conviene juntarte mucho con los Merodeadores, jaja.

Mientras tanto en el Comedor...

-Como estaran yendo las cosas? - dijo Lily

-No se, pero espero que con el carácter que tienen los dos, no acaben en la enfermeria - todos se rieron.

-Se habran creido lo de las cartas? - dijo Carol.

FLASHBACK

-A ver, nosotras podemos escribir la carta para Bella - sugirio Lily - Nosotras sabemos lo que le gustaria que le pusieran en una declaración de amor.

-Me parece buena idea - dijo Remus - Nosotros podemos escribir la de Sirius - miro a James y este asintió.

-Oye, podriamos hacerles un regalo - sugirió Carol y todos la miraron un poco extrañados - Lo digo para que no se piensen que lo de las cartas es broma, seria demostrar en hechos lo que dice la carta, no?

-Tienes razon - dijo Lily - Pero que podemos comprar?

-A Bella le encantaria el colgante que vimos en Hogsmeade el otro dia - dijo Carol

-Y a Sirius un libro - las chicas miraron a James como diciendo "Sirius un libro?" - Un libro de Quidditch - rectifico.

-Pues hecho - dijo Remus sonriendo - Pero con que dinero?

-Podemos hacer una recolecta entre los cuatro, es para una buena obra, no?

-Si, solo espero que Padfoot no me estampe el libro en la cabeza cuando se entere de que nosotros hemos planeado todo esto - dijo riendo James.

-No te preocupes por eso, no nos podran decir nada, se lo debemos, te acuerdas? - le dijo Lily

-Si, fueron ellos quienes nos hicieron una cosa parecida.

-James, tu y yo podemos aprovechar que vamos a Hogsmeade por los disfraces y de paso comprar las cosas, no?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Solo espero que no sean idiotas y que se declaren - dijo Lily.

-En lo orgullosos que son, no creo - dijo Remus.

-A propósito, como os quedo lo de la cena? - pregunto Carol mirando a Lily y a James.

-PERFECTO! - dijeron los dos orgullosos.

James puso un pequeño mantel en el suelo, mientras que Lily arreglaba la comida y esparcia los petalos alrededor. Encendieron unas velas.

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a la Sala Comun a esperar a Bella y Sirius y saber los resultados.

-Tardan mucho, no? - dijo Carol preocupada.

-Tranquila amor, no ha pasado mucho. Han salido minutos antes que nosotros, y solo hemos tardado tres cuartos de hora - dijo Remus y de pronto el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrio.

-ERES UN IDIOTA BLACK - gritaba Bella furiosa.

-IDIOTA? PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES TU? ADEMÁS, NO SOY UN IDIOTA, LA IDIOTA ERES TU.

-TE LLAMO IDIOTA PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES, ENGREÍDO, IMBECIL - gritaba.

-Mira Figg. LARGATE! - y le señalo las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio.

-Chicos, que os pasa? - dijo Remus intentando calmar a los dos chicos - Tranquilos.

-CALLATE LUPIN - le gritaron los dos.

-Creo que las cosas no han salido muy bien que digamos - murmuro Carol a Lily y esta asintio.

-Mira, me voy a dormir - dijo Bella - Porque mas vale estar sola que MAL ACOMPAÑADA - y miro a Sirius.

-Ya era hora, AQUÍ SOBRAS - dijo Sirius y se sento en un sillon, todos se quedaron mirándolo - Mejor no pregunteis, me voy a dormir - y se fue.

-Creeis que deberíamos decirles que hemos hecho nosotros eso? - dijo Carol.

-ESTAS LOCA? - dijo alterado James - Estando del humor en el que estan, puede que si se lo decimos, nos lancen maldiciones - todos se rieron - Sera mejor que esperemos a que se calmen.

-Pero no se, deben entender que lo hemos hecho por su bien - dijo Lily, pero al final decidieron no decir nada.

Mientras tanto, desde las escaleras, Bella y Sirius estaban escondidos escuchando las conversaciones de sus amigos, mientras se reian porque ellos se habian tragadao que estaban enfadados.

En los dias siguientes, Sirius y Bella no se hablaban, no almenos delante de sus amigos, los cuales tenian un poco de "remordimiento" porque por su culpa, ellos no se hablaban. Pero lo que no sabian, esque ellos se veian a escondidas.

Un dia antes del baile en la biblioteca...

-Bella - dijo Lily - Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-Si - las chicas la miraron - Es un chico de Ravenclaw "si supieran con quien voy, jaja" pensaba.

-Sirius, y tu ya tienes pareja? - pregunto James.

-Si, es una chica de quinto de Hufflepuff - sonrio - Nadie se resiste a mis encantos - dijo todo orgulloso.

-QUE? - grito Bella - TUS ENCANTOS? JA JA JA - dijo sarcástica y salio dejando a todos desconcertados menos a Sirius.

Era el dia del baile, y las chicas de todos los cursos, iban como locas, de una habitación a otra pidiendo consejo.

-Chicas - gritaba Bella - Ayudadme con la cremallera del dichoso vestido, no puedo!

-Tranquila, ya voy - dijo Carol saltando a la pata coja mientras se ponia el zapato - Auch! - se cayo al suelo.

-Estas bien Carol? - dijo Lily que iba en ropa interior y una toalla en la cabeza.

-Si, ve y ayuda a Bella.

El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, ropa por aquí, zapatos por alla, etc.

-Chicas, ayudadme con el pelo - dijo Lily mirándose al espejo.

-Voy - dijo Carol - Ponte esto en el cabello - le dio un bote.

-Que es? - pregunto

-Es un alisador.

Al rato ya estaban casi listas, les faltavan algun que otro retoque. Los chicos ya estaban bajo, a excepcion de Sirius que aun estaba en la habitación.

-Vamos chicas - dijo Lily mirándose por ultima vez al espejo - Vamos bajando ya.

-Ok, vamos Bella.

-Id yendo vosotras, bajo enseguida - las chicas la miraron - No me esperen, bajo enseguida.

-Por cierto Bella - dijo Lily aprovechando que Bella estaba un poco ida y le guiño un ojo a Carol - Ese chico de Ravenclaw con el que vas al baile, no se llamara Sirius, verdad?

-Si - lo dijo inconscientemente y las dos chicas salieron contentas.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron a sus novios guapísimos. Remus iba de principe (el de la Cenicienta, jaja), estaba muy elegante. James iba vestido de Montaraz (como Aragorn en el Señor de los Anillos), no llevaba gafas, sino que se habia puesto lentillas que dejaban ver mas esos preciosos ojos azules. Los chicos al ver a las chicas, se quedaron alucinados de lo guapas iban.

-Chicas... vaya... estais... Uff.. BELLÍSIMAS.

-Gracias amor - Lily beso a James.

Carol llevaba un traje de princesa (la Cenicienta), llevaba el pelo recogido y dos mechones rizados le caian a la cara. Lily iba vestida de elfa (como Arwen el ESDLA). Llevaba un traje blanco ajustado que marcaba las curvas y dejaba al descubieto los hombros, las mangas eran anchas y llevaban un bordado dorado en las puntas (es como el traje que lleva Eowyn en Las dos Torres), el pelo lo tenia suelto y liso, le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura.

-Donde esta Sirius? - pregunto Carol

-Estara con su chica de "Hufflepuf" - dijo Lily sarcásticamente y las chicas se pusieron a reir.

-De que os reis? - pregunto remus.

-Porque nuestro queridos Bella y Sirius, van juntos al baile.

-Como te han enterado? - dijo James.

-Nos lo ha acabado de decir Bella inconscientemente - dijo Carol - Pero, vosotros ya lo sabiais?

-Si - las chicas miraron a James - Notábamos que Sirius salia todas as noches, y una noche los dos - señalo a Remus - Nos pusimos la capa y fuimos a seguirle y lo encontramos con Bella en una actitud MAS que CARIÑOSA

FLASHBACK

Sirius y Bella estaban en la Sala Comun mientras todos dormian...

-Bella - dijo Sirius dándole un beso - Quieres venir conmigo la baile?

-Eso no se pregunta! - y lo abrazo.

-Debo tomar eso como un SI?

-Tu que crees? - y se besaron, mientras que James y Remus los miraban asombrados bajo de la capa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Bajaron y se fueron al Comedor, al entrar pudieron ver todo tipo de disfraces. Malfoy iba de Fantasma de la Opera y su pareja Narcisa iba de angel con alas blacas.

-La verdad - le dijo Lily a Carol - A Narcisa ese traje no le pega, ademas, le queda mal.

-Si, jaja - dijo Carol y de repente - Mirad! - señalo donde estaba Snape - Da miedo!

El futuro maestro de Pociones iba vestido de Vampiro, con la capa, los colmillos y palido como estaba, daba miedo.

-WOW! - dijo Lily - Sirius esta guapísimo! - James la miro de reojo - Pero tu lo estas mas! - y le dio un beso.

Sirius y Bella acababan de entrar por la puerta, ella iba cogida del brazo de el. Se les veia muy bien juntos. Todos se giraron a verlos, nadie se esperaba que dos personas que se pasaban todo el dia discutiendo y metiendose el uno con el otro, fueran juntos al baile. Iban vestidos con trajes de la Edad Media.

-HOLA! - dijo un sonriente Sirius.

-Vaya, ya era hora! - dijo sonriendo James dándole unas palmaditas en la espaldas a su amigo.

-Chicas - dijo Bella - Gracia por el colgante - y les guiño el ojos - Es mas, gracias por todo - y las abrazo.

-De nada, algo teniamos que hacer, no? - dijo Lily

Se fueron a sentar a una mesa las tres parejas "oficiales" para desgracia del Club de Fans de los Merodeadores.

Empezo a sonar una melodía muy lenta, los chicos sacaron a sus chicas a bailar. Lily acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de James mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, el la tenia cogida por la cintura (Dios! Me estoy imaginando yo asi con Orlando Bloom, jaja) De pronto sono una canción rapida, y todos se pusieron a mover las caderas. Asi duro todo el baile, la gente se lo pasaba en grande, y cuando ya estaba agotados de tanto bailar, se fueron a sus habitaciones, algunos a dormir, y otros a... (Es broma, no haran nada malo, eh, jaja)


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11: ¿Malfoy de Cupido?

En la mañana siguiente del baile, las tres parejas decidieron ir a pasear por los terrenos del castillo.

-Hace mucho frio - dijo Lily tiritando. James la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso - Gracias amor!

-Es verdad, podriamos ir a la Sala - sugirio Carol

-Noooo - dijo Sirius poniendo cara de cachorrito - Quedemonos aqui, porfaaa

-Hacemos una cosa - dijo Remus - Estamos un ratito aqui y luego nos vamos a la Sala, ok? - todos asintieron y continuaron paseando, al rato...

-SIRIUS! - grito Bella - ESTAS LOCO? - nuestro querido Padfoot se tiro al lago vestido y todo.

-HEY CHICOS, VENID! - los llamo desde el agua

-James, no vayas, te vas a resfriar - le dijo Lily cogiendolo por el brazo pero el ni caso, se quito la capa y se tiro al lago - Esque no van a madurar nunca? - suspiro resignada al ver como disfrutaban los tres chicos e el agua.

-Van a coger una pulmonia! Con el frio que hace y ellos alli nadando - dijo Carol

-Quereis ver que pronto salen? - dijo Bella y sus amigas asintieron - CHICOS, NOSOTRAS NOS VAMOS, SUERTE Y QUE SE OS COMA EL CALAMAR GIGANTE - se dieron la vueta y empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, dejando a los chicos en el lago.

-Oye, que se van y nos dejan - dijo Remus

-Si, pero no se iran muy lejos - sonrio maliciosamente Sirius - Seguidme - y salieron del agua.

-CHICAS, ESPERAD! - gritaro los tres saliendo corriendo y las chicas se dieron la vuelta.

-Vaya, por fin se han dignado a salir los señores - dijo bella cruzada de brazos - AHHHH! SIRIUS SUELTAME! - la habia cogido como un saco de patatas, la llevaba al lago, mientras que ella daba patadas y puñetazos a Sirius para que la soltara, de repente... PLOFF! Bella al lago - ME LAS VAS A PAGAR SIRIUS BLACK! - grito furiosa mientras que Sirius y los demas se reian a caracajadas.

-Bueno - dijo Lily - Yo tengo que irme, aun me quedan deberes que hacer.

-Ah no! Tu no te vas - dijo James

-No James, ni se te ocurra - Lily veia como su novio iba acercandose sonriendo divertido, lo conocia demasiado bien para saber que era lo que estaba pasando por esa mente, asi que hizo lo que solo se le ocurrio en ese momento... CORRER!

Empezo a correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitian perseguido muy de cerca por James. Estaba agotada, pero no iba a dejar que el la tirara al lago, pero en un momento de despiste de la pelirroja, James tiro de su tunica y la hizo caer al suelo. La levanto, la cogio por las piernas, se la puso a los hombros como a un saco, y la tiro al lago.

-JAMES HAROLD POTTER! - gritaba una furiosa Lily desde el agua - ME LA VAS A PAGAR! -

-Cuando quieras amor - se acerco a besarla y... PLAFF! cachetada - Auch! Eso duele - se quejaba James poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Te lo mereces - sonrio Lily sacandole la lengua.

Al final, las tres parejas terminaron jugando en el agua, hasta que el estomago de Sirius aviso de la hora de comer. Iban empapados de arriba a abajo.

-No pensareis entrar asi al castillo verdad? - dijo Lily - Si nos ve Filch, nos la cargamos.

-Señorita prefecta, no esperaras quedare aqui fuera muriendote de hambre y de frio, verdad? - dijo sarcastico Sirius.

Hicieron un hechizo para secarse un poco las ropas y se fueron a la Sala Cumun, que estaba vacia dado que todos estaban en el Comedor comiendo.

-Nosotros vamos a cambiarnos y luego a por comida, ok? - dijo James - Donde nos vemos?

-Os parece bien en nuestra habitacion? - dijo Bella, todos asintieron. Los chicos se fueron a su cuarto y las chicas al suyo. Al rato llegaron los chicos cargados de comida y bebida.

-Ya estamos aqui! - dijo Sirius dejando toda la comida encima la cama de Bella.

-Y Lily? - dijo James

-Esta en la ducha - dijo Bella señalando con la cabeza el baño.

-Chicas, habeis visto... mi ropa - Lily acababa de salir del baño, solo llevaba una pequeña toalla, su pelo mojado le caia por la espalda. James se quedo boquiabierto al verla - Eh... Hola chicos - cogio su ropa y se metio en el baño a cambiarse sonrojada al pensar que la habian visto salir de la ducha con solo una pequeña toalla. Al rato salio vestida con unos vaqueros y un jersey ajustado.

Estuvieron todo el rato comiendo, bebiendo y planeando bromas hasta la hora de cenar, donde bajaron para que la gente no sospechara.

-Queridos alumnos - dijo el director - El proximo baile sera el 14 de febrero para San Valentin, asi que sera esencial venir con pareja. Como es un dia especial, el chico tendra que hacerle un regalo a la chica y al reves. Solo podran asistir los alumnos de quinto, sexto y septimo. Ahora, A CENAR!

Los dias pasaron y el dia del baile iba acercandose. En Hogsmeade 1 semana antes del baile, los alumnos aprovecharon para comprar los regalos a sus parejas.

-Chicos, que les parece si nos separamos? - dijo Carol, todos asintieron y las chicas se fueron por un lado y los chicos por otro - Ah! Quedamos a las 6 donde siempre ok?

Las chicas pasaron por todas las tiendas, pero nada delo que veian les gustaba.

-Chicas, yo no se vosotras, pero a mi no me gusta nada - dijo desanimada Carol

-Ni a mi - dijo Bella.

-A mi tampoco, es todo demasiado "normal" - dijo Lily y sus amigas a miraron extrañadas - Me refiero a que me gustaria algo especial para este dia, no un simple regalo.

-Que les parece si vamos a la joyeria? - sugirio Carol y caminaron hacia una joyeria que estaba cerca. Entraron y un hombre joven de unos 30 años muy amable, les atendio.

-Buenos dias bellas damas! - dijo el hombre - En que les puedo ayudar?

-Bueno... queriamos un regalo para... - dijo Lily

-Para San Valentin - la corto el dependiente - Me equivoco? - las chicas negaron - Me ha acabado de llegar algo que se que les gustara - se fue a una habitacion y salio con unas cajetillas - Que les parece?

-Es precioso - dijo Lily

-Si quieren se puede grabar detras el nombre de su chico.

-Chicas, cojemos las tres lo mismo? - dijo Bella

-Vale - dijo Lily - Nos lo quedamos.

-Oh No! - dijo Bella - Los chicos estan afuera - y señalo a los tres chicos que estaban justo delante de la puerta discutiendo.

El dependiente grabo en el "regalo" unas iniciales, lo envolvio y se lo entrego a las chicas. Estas le pagaron y salieron de la tienda. Los chicos las vieron salir.

-Hola amor - dijo James dandole un beso a Lily

-Ya lo teneis todo? - dijo Carol

-No, aun no - dijo Remus - Chicos, que les parece si entremos aqui?

-Esta bien, nosotras nos vamos a dar una vuelta, ok? - se despidieron y los chicos entraron a la joyeria.

-Hola - dijeron los tres

-Bien muchachos - sonrio el dependiente - Vienen a por el regalo de San Valentin para esas tres bellezas, no? - asintieron - Bien, tengo algo que les gustara - saco unas cajitas y les mostro el contenido de esta (lo siento, pero no voy a decir que regalo es) - Que les parece? Conozco a las mujeres y se que les gustara.

-A mi me gusta - dijo Sirius - Despues de dar cinco mil vueltas por todos los sitios, esto es lo primero que me gusta.

-Yo opino lo mismo - dijo James - Cogemos los tres lo mismo, no?

-No se - dijo Remus - Usted que opina? Nuestras chicas son amigas y no sabemos si coger lo mismo.

-Haganlo, ellas han cogido lo mismo - dijo el dependiente.

Los chicos pagaron y salieron en busca de las chicas.

-Faltan cinco minutos para las 6, nos vamos ya? - dijo James

-Si, vamos - y se encaminaron a buscarlas. Las calles de Hogsmeade estaban llenas de alumnos cargados de paquetes y bolsas.

-Con tanta gente aqui es imposible encontrar a alguien - dijo Sirius mirando por todos los lados para ver si las encontraban - Ahi estan! - estaban sentadas tomandose algo mientras charlaban animadamente y se reian, al parecer estaban planeando algo, porque al ver llegar a los chicos, se callaron.

-Por fin os encontramos - James se acerco a besar a Lily y alguien le empuja, se da la vuelta y se encuentra a... - Kate, que coño pasa contigo? - dijo enfadado James

-Ay! Lo siento, no me habia dado cuenta - dijo sonriendo falsamente poniendose una mano en el pecho, miro a Lily con odio, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Despues de ese momento de tension, salieron hacia al castillo.

Dias antes del baile, se jugaba un partido de Quidditch: Slytherin - Ravenclaw, el cual ganaron las serpientes por un ajustado 170-160, gracias a que el buscador de Sly atrapo la Snicth cuando perdian por una diferencia de 140 puntos. Por lo tanto, la clasificacion iba con Ravenclaw en cabeza pese a perder, seguido por Slytherin y Griffindor empetados y por ultimo Hufflepuff.

El dia del baile de San Valentin habian clases por la mañana y por la tarde. Esa mañana cuando nadie e habia levantado, en la puerta de la habitacion de unas chicas...

-Aun estan dormidas? -pregunto susurrando un chico con el pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Eso creo, porque no se oye ningun ruido - respondio otro chico de pelo claro y ojos color miel.

-A que demonios estamos esperando? - dijo un chico de pelo negro aabache y ojos azules - Entremos!

Abrieron despacio la puerta para no despertarlas. Cada uno se acerco a la cama de una de las chicas.

-Lily amor - le susurro uno de los chicos.

-Eh?... Que... pa... pasa? - respondio bostezando. Abrio los ojos y vio al chicos - Pero James, que haces aqui?

-Feliz dia de San Valentin! - le dio una rosa acompañada de un dulce beso. La chica se emociono y se lanzo a abrazarle!

En otra cama...

-Bella - intentaba despertarla uno de los chicos - Despierta

-Pero... - la chica se desperto y... PLAFF! cachetada - SIRIUS, QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI?

-No pensaba que ibas a tomartelo asi, que caracter tienes cuando te levantas - el pobre se tocaba la meijllas, Bella le habia marcado toda la mano. Sirius sonrio y le dijo - Feliz dia de San Valentin! - y le dio una rosa.

-Sirius... yo... - Bella se puso a llorar - Lo siento.. no sabia que... - se lanzo a abrazarle y lo beso - Lo siento amor - en verdad parecia arrepentida de la cachetada.

-Ey! No llores - tiernamente le seco las lagrimas - No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a esto - se acerco y la beso.

Los chicos se fueron a arreglarse al igual que las chicas. Al rato ya estaban todos bajo para ir a desayunar antes de ir a clase. Las chicas se miraban y se reian.

En el Comedor...

-Como haremos para arreglarnos para el baile si tenemos clase esta tarde? - dijo Bella comiendose una tostada.

-No se pero tendremos que apuraros - dijo Lily miro a sus amigas haciendoles una señal, luego se evanto y dijo - DIOS! - miro su reloj - Se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar unas cosas - beso a James y salio.

-Que le pasa? - pregunto James - Ni siquiera ha terminado de desayunar.

Bella y Carol miraban todo el rato hacia la puerta de entrada del Comedor cuando de pronto:

-MIRA POR DONDE VAS ASQUEROSA! - grito Malfoy. Al parecer choco con alguien en la puerta.

-Oye, no te metas y vigila por donde vas tu - esa era Lily. James iba a levantase de la mesa para ir a defender a Lily, pero Bella lo cogio del brazo y le dijo que no. Mientras tanto la pelea entre Malfoy y Lily continuaba.

-No me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer san... digo Evans - por un momento iba a decir "sangre sucia" pero reacciono antes porque todo estaba lleno de profesores.

-Me da igual lo que digas, ahora si me permites, tengo prisa y no quiero perder MI tiempo con un estupido como tu - y salio moviendo la cabeza y dandole con el pelo en toda la cara de Malfoy que se lo quito con asco.

En la mesa...

-Vaya Prongs - dijo Sirius riendose - tu novia sabe defenderse, eh? - miro a Bella y Carol y les dijo - Porque demonios estais tan calladas? - Bella le hizo un gesto en la mano para que se callara. De pronto se escucharon unos gritos que provenian de la mesa de Slytherin.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando la mesa de las serpientes para dar lugar a una gran carcajada por parte del resto de las mesas, incluso los propios miembros de la casa hacian amagos de aguantar las carcajadas, algunos lo conseguian, otros no.

La tipica tunica negra de trabajo de Malfoy, habia dado lugar a un vestido blanco sujetado en un hombro, este era corto, mas arriba de las rodillas y llevaba un pequeño cinturon dorado en la cintura. Llevaba unas sandalias tambien doradas, ademas de unas alas que parecian de algodon. El pelo lo tenia tipo "afro" pero rubio y rizado y una coronilla dorada en la cabeza y en medio de esta habia un corazon rojo (sabeis de que iba disfrazado?). En lugar de la taza de leche que tenia en las manos habia un pequeño arco con una flecha con punta de corazon. Iba vestido de... ¡¡CUPIDO!.

No era un muy buen espectaculo para las chicas ver las piernas de Malfoy, ya que estas eran delgaduchas y torcidas. Lo mejor de todo era que el vestido que llevaba le transparentaba y se podian ver los boxers rojos con ositos.

-Malfoy - alguien le llamo. Este se dio la vuelta y... flash! la lucecita de una camara de fotos.

-Evans, me la vas a pagar - estaba rojo de ira, pero Lily no estaba ni mucho menos asustada, es mas hacia todo lo posible para no reirse.

-Atrevete a cogerme - y sin mas corrio por los pasillos seguido por un Cupido-Malfoy.

El desayuno termino y los alumnos se dirigian a las clases, en todo ese tiempo no hubo señal ni de Malfoy ni de Lily. En la puerta de la clase de Encantamientos, el profesor aun no habia llegado.

-CHI...CHICOS - alguien gritaba con la respiracion agitada - Es..esperad..me!

-LILY! - la pelirroja aun estaba corriendo - Donde has estado? - le pregunto James preocupandose por su novia

-Donde si no? - se apoyo en el hombro e James a recuperar la respiracion - He estado corriendo perseguida por Malfoy - y empezo a reirse cosa que contagio a los demas - Esque teniais que haber visto a nuestro querido "cupi" corriendo por todos los pasillos, y lo mejor de todo - se paro para tomar aire.

-Y donde esta ahora Malfoy? - pregunto Bella y Lily se empezo a reir otra vez

-Esto es lo mejor de todo, Peeves lo vio y empezo a tirarle globos de agua y pude quitarmelo de encima, no hacia mas que resbalarse - las chicas se miraron y se empezaron a reir.

-De que os estais riendo? - pregunto Remus

-Esque todo estaba planeado - dijo Carol - Incluso lo de que Lily chocara con el, lo de correr y lo de Peeves. Sabiamos que Malfoy saldria corriendo detras de Lily, asi que, anoche hablamos que Peeves y le dimos una pequeñita alegria.

-Una alegria? - pregunto Sirius

-Si, sabeis que a el le encanta hacerle cosas a los alumnos, asi que le dijimos que hoy en el desayuno, que nos esperara en un lugar indicado y que cuando pasara un chico vestido como lo iba Malfoy, que le tirara globos de agua - siguio Bella

-Yo chocque con el aproposito, para que a ellas les diera tiempo de preparar el hechizo - finalizo Lily

No pudieron continuar porque entro el profesor. Las clases de por la mañana parason rapido y llego la hora de comer, Dumbledore dio una noticia que les alegro el rest del dia a todos, sobretodo a las chicas.

-Muchachos, debido a que esta noche es el baile de San Valentin, hemos decidido - señalo a los profesores que estaban a su lado - Que esta tarde no habra clases - se oyeron gritos y aplausos por parte de los alumnos.

-QUE BIEN! -dijo Bella contenta como si le hubiera tocado la loteria

-Chicas, nada mas terminemos de comer nos vamos a arreglar, ok? - dijo Carol mientras se apresuraba a terminar de comer.

-No comas tan deprisa, que te vas a atragantar - dijo Remus divertido mirando a su novia que deborada el plato de comida - Pero, porque tanta prisa en ir a arreglaros? hay mucho rato.

-Remus, son cosas de chicas - termino Bella - Vamonos chicas - cogio a Carol y a Lily por el brazo

-Id vosotras, yo me quedo un poco - dijo la pelirroja - Subo enseguida.

Bella y Carol subieron a la habitacion, Remus y Sirius se fueron a la Sala Comun, mientras que James y Lily se fueron a pasear por los terrenos del Castillo. Al poco rato subieron para que Lily pudiera arreglarse para el baile.

La Sala Comun estaba llena de chicos, no se veia ninguna chica.

-No se para que necesitan tanto tiempo para arreglarse - dijo Richard Burton que a raiz del Torneo de Quidditch en España se habia hecho amigo de los Merodeadores.

-Ni yo, me gustaria ver que estan haciendo ahora - dijo Sirius con mirada soñadora, imaginandose a las chicas...

-No seas pervertido Padfoot - le dijo James, pero el estaba recordando a Lily salir de la ducha como la otra vez

Remus, que sabia en que estaban pensando sus amigos dijo:

-Ni se os ocurra subir ahi, en su hora ya las vereis como os estais imaginando - se quedaron callados y mirandose, y de pronto sonrojados empezaron a reirse.

-Moony amigo - dijo Sirius - Como sabias en que estabamos pensando? - Remus se ruborizo y dijo - Porque os conozco demasiado, ademas - se callo un momento y continuio - Porque yo estaba pensando lo mismo - y Los Merodeadores empezaron a reire.

Jugaron unas cuantas partidas al ajedrez magico, las cuale siempre ganaba Sirius y subieron a arreglarse. El primero en ducharse fue Sirius...

-Como no se de prisa, no nos dara tiempo - dijo Remis mientras Sirius estaba en el baño mucho rato ya y no parecia que tenia intenciones de salir.

En el baño...

-Atrapado - movimiento de cadera - Moribundo - cantaba Sirius - Con estas ganas de bailar contigo - llevaba una toalla en la cintura y con mas movimiento de caderas cantaba - Dame jaleo leo leo leo la, dame jaleo leo leo leo la, no te detengas no me esquives dejate llevar, porque esta noche, tu seras mia - sus amigos estaban fuera desesperados, mientras que Padfoot continuaba - Dame jaleo leo leo leo la, Dame jaleo leo leo leo la, la luna llena sera mi testigo ya veras, porque esta noche, tu seras mia.

-SIRIUS! - grito James dando golpes a la puerta - SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - Sirius abrio la puerta y salio vestido con una tunica azul muy bonita.

A las ocho menos diez ya estaban los chicos esperando a sus parejas. Mientras esperaban, se sentaron en un sillon.

-Espero que no se tarden mucho - dijo Remus mirando s reloj.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo una voz femenina - Que bien que se ven los Merodeadores - los chicos se ruborizaron, porque aunque eran famosos en el colegio y seguido por las chicas, no se acostumbraban a que les dijeran piropos. La chica se acerco a uno de ellos - Hola amor - y le dio un beso.

-Estas preciosa cielo - le devolvio el beso, mientras ella se sentaba en las rodillas de su chico.

-Lily, las chicas ya bajan?

-Si, no creo que se tarden, mira, ahi estan.

Bella y Carol saludaron a sus novios y bajaron al Comedor. Este estaba adornado con corazones, las tipicas cuatro mesas largas fueron sustitiudas con mesas redondas pequeñas para 2 personas. En el centro de esta, habian dos velas. El ambiente era muy romantico, tipico de un dia de Sal Valentin.

Cuando la cena termino, antes que llegara el postre, Dubledore dijo que ya era hora de que las parejas se dieran los regalos. En la mesa de James y Lily...

-Lil amor - y le dio un paquetito. Esta lo abrio y...

-Son preciosos! - se acerco y lo beso.

-Uno es para ti y el otro para mi - James le cogio la mano a su novia y le puso el anillo (si no es porque estan aun en el colegio, se diria que se acababan de casar, jaja).

-Ahora te doy el mio - Lily le dio una cajita. James abrio el paquete y saco dos cadenitas de plata con un colgante en forma de medio corazon. Detras de cada mitad habia unas iniciales grabadas - Al igual que en los anillos, uno es para ti - le dio la vuelta a un colgante y se pudo ver las iniciles J.P grabadas - Y el otro para mi, ves? Estan mis iniciales.

James le puso la cadena y la beso. Mientras tanto una dulce balada sonaba en el Comedor. James saco a Lily a bailar, al igual que Sirius a Bella y Remus a Carol. Bella y Carol tambien llevaban el anillo que James le regalo a Lily, y ellos tambien llevaban el colgante que Lily le regalo a James. Al parecer las tres parejas habian escogido el mismo regalo.

Estuvieron bailando un rato y luego salieron a pasear a las afueras del castillo. Asi terminaba un dia muy ajitada y sobetodo muy especial para las parejas que se aman.


End file.
